Potter v Voldemort: The Second Wizarding War
by Lord Cartwright
Summary: AU: 6th and 7th year; After the D.O.M, Harry's heart shuts down and his mind takes over as he prepares himself for Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater's; he pushes his friends away to keep them safe but a pretty Ravenclaw suffering her own grief, captures his attention and refuses to be pushed away or ignored…
1. The Prophecy and Meetings

_This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, I have decided edit it and repost it._

_AU: 6__th__ and 7__th__ year; After the D.O.M, Harry's heart shuts down and his mind takes over as he prepares himself for Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater's; he pushes his friends away to keep them safe but a pretty Ravenclaw suffering her own grief, captures his attention and refuses to be pushed away or ignored… _

_AN; I have not decided if the Horcruxes or Hallows will be in this story, will be, Harry/Lisa Turpin, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna mainly, others will most likely be mentioned but won't play a big role in the story… oh before I forget I own nothing apart from the plotline._

_**The Prophecy and Meetings**_

"THEN-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN" Harry roared, and he seized the delicate silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall. Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the picture of Armando Dippet said, "Really!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed at the picture before picking up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE" Harry walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds not really seeing.

"You do care," said Dumbledore quietly. He had not flinched or made any move to stop Harry demolishing his office; his expression was calm as only he could be in this type of situation.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?" shouted Harry as he spun around to face the old Headmaster.

"Because I too have lost family when I was younger," answered Dumbledore quietly as he gestured for Harry to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Who have you lost?" asked Harry in a quite voice as he took a seat across from Dumbledore and feeling his energy leaving him and making him feel quite tired from the nights events.

"I've lost my mother, father and my sister" answered Dumbledore a bit sadly as he looked at Harry who had suffered far greater than any man should ever suffer let alone a mere child.

"How did you lose them?" asked Harry in that same quite voice desperate for something, anything to take his mind away from the night's events even if it was for a short time.

"My father was sent to Azkaban for jinxing three Muggle boys who had seen my sister performing magic and tried to force her to do it again." Answered Dumbledore sadly, as he took a deep breath before continuing "My sister Ariana was never the same again, she refused her magic but since she could not get rid of it, it turned inwards on her and drove her mad," explained Dumbledore quietly as a single tear made its way down his face and into his long beard.

Harry sat there in silence to allow Dumbledore to collect his thoughts, even though he wanted to hear the end of Dumbledore's tale he realised that this was probably the first time had spoken of his own tragedies and it helped him to forget his own grief for the moment.

"Then what happened?" asked Harry when Dumbledore seemed to compose himself enough to continue.

"Her magic drove her mad and she would have fits of rage where her magic would lash out and destroy anything within reach unless one of us managed to calm her down first," explained Dumbledore quietly as another tear made its way into his beard

"One day Ariana had one of her rages and my mother who had been unwell for sometime was unable to calm her down and she died in the magical lash-out." Here Dumbledore paused to collect himself again this was the first time he'd spoke of this to anyone in over one hundred and twenty years and he was feeling better for it but at the same time upset and sad at the memories that flashed in his mind. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together and looked back up at Harry who was watching him with sadness in his eyes.

"I and my brother returned home from Hogwarts and I took over as head of the family and responsibility of looking after my sister," said Dumbledore continuing with his story.

"You have a brother?" interrupted Harry out of surprise having never heard of his headmaster having a brother; he had of course read of Dumbledore having a sister when he was a first year but the book had made no mention of him having a brother.

"Oh yes, Aberforth who runs the Hogshead in Hogsmeade is my brother" Answered Dumbledore with a small smile as he thought of his wayward brother.

"You mean that scruffy old man with the dusty Butterbeers and dirty pub is your brother?" asked Harry in shock not even thinking about the fact that his question could be seen as an insult but Dumbledore only gave a small chuckle at a question other people might have found offensive.

"Yes Aberforth never was one for hygiene," commented Dumbledore. "But he has a large heart and his pub is more attractive for the shady folks of our community and he passes on anything of interest to me and the Order" explained Dumbledore as he looked at Harry.

"Cleaver, having a spy where people are less like to look for one" commented Harry his grief forgotten for the moment as he was caught up in Dumbledore's story.

"Yes, I thought so," laughed Dumbledore before he sobered up and continued with his story. "Anyway a year after my mother died Ariana had another one of her rages and I was unable to calm her down and this time she died as a result of her magic lashing out and burned my face and knocked me out" said Dumbledore with more tears leaking from his eyes.

"For over I year I blamed myself for her death" Dumbledore went on after he had pulled himself together. "Thinking that if I'd only tried harder to clam her down she would have lived" Dumbledore looked as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he finished telling Harry of his own grief.

"How did you get over all that?" asked Harry hoping for an easy way for him to get over the grief of losing Sirius.

"I didn't get over it per-say" answered Dumbledore before quickly continuing at the crest fallen look that was coming over Harry's face. "I didn't get over the pain but it got easier with time and after a time I could think of my family with happy thoughts and feelings and not the sad depressed thoughts and feelings I used to" explained Dumbledore.

"So it gets easier?" asked Harry with a touch of hope in his voice as he did not think he could go through his whole life feeling sad and depressed.

"Oh yes my boy it gets a lot easier with time," answered Dumbledore. "It may not seem like it now but time is the best healer and I promise you that one day you will be able to look back and remember all the good times you shared with Sirius" finished Dumbledore as he heaved a great sigh knowing he was about to place a huge burden on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry I think it is time that I told you everything" Dumbledore said as he took another deep breath and hoping that he would be alive to see breakfast in the morning.

"What do you mean everything?" asked Harry with apprehension wondering what else was going to go wrong in his life.

"The reasons for living with you aunt and uncle, the reason Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby and keeps trying to kill you, the reason Voldemort tricked you into going to the Ministry tonight" answered Dumbledore pausing to look at Harry to see if Harry could work it out for himself or at least some of it.

"This has something to do with that Prophecy thing that Voldemort and his Death Eater's were after doesn't it?" asked Harry after thinking on it a while and coming to the only logical conclusion.

"Yes" answered Dumbledore simply.

"Do you know what it says?" asked Harry with a touch of fear in his voice as hundreds of theories ran through his mind each more unlikely than the last.

"I do as I was interviewing the person who gave it," answered Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Harry asked. "Can I hear it?" for an answer Dumbledore got up from his chair and strode over too a cabinet that was beside Fawkes' perch and upon opening the doors he reached inside and pulled out his pensive and strode back over to his desk placing the rune covered bowl upon his desk, before he retook his seat and put his wand to his temple and removing a strand of the silvery-white gas/liquid that was a memory and placing it in the pensive he swivelled his wand around inside before the ghostly figure of Sybill Trelawney rose out of the bowl and began to speak in a deep voice that was not her own and one that Harry had only heard once before.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

The figure of Professor Trelawney slowly sank back into the pensive below and vanished. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the pensive, seemed completely lost in thought. "It… did that mean… what did that mean?"

"It meant" said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

Harry felt as if something huge was closing in on him, as his breathing seemed difficult again.

"Meaning me?"

Dumbledore surveyed Harry for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing Harry" he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sybill's Prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, Both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times, one, of course was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then… but then, why was it my name on the Prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was re-labelled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "it seemed plain to the keeper of the hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sybill was referring."

"Then – it might not be me?" asked Harry with hope in his voice for the first time that night.

"I am afraid" said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too – and that his mum and dad-"

"You are forgetting the next part of the Prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would _mark him as his equal_. And he did, he chose you, not Neville. He gave you that scar"

Harry sat in his chair breathing deeply as he thought over the contents of the Prophecy and its meaning and could only come to one conclusion that he hoped with his whole been that he was wrong.

"Does it mean that – in the end it comes down to me and Voldemort?" asked Harry, just asking the question seemed to fill his stomach with icy dread.

"Yes Harry in the end the fate of the Wizarding world will come down to you and Lord Voldemort" answered Dumbledore with a sadness that seemed to sap his energy as he bowed his head.

Harry sat frozen, in his seat as flashback after flashback hit his mind.

"_Together we can do extraordinary things just give ME THE STONE"_

"_Your dead Harry Potter, the Basilisk venom will kill you in minutes, I'm going to sit here and watch you die, take your time Potter I'm in no hurry"_

"_It was love, you see when dear sweet Lilly Potter gave her life for her only son, I could not touch him… that was old magic, something I should have foreseen, but no matter no matter… I can touch him now"_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"_Expelliarmus"_

"_Kill me now Dumbledore…" "If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

Harry felt terrified as he saw all of his encounters with the Dark Lord flash before his minds-eye, only this time he knew the reason why. The Prophecy was the reason Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby, why he had tried to kill him four times since. Harry felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he thought of everyone he had lost all because of a Prophecy, his mum and dad, Cedric, his childhood and now his godfather, Sirius.

Harry sprang from his chair and ran towards the office door, and this time it opened and allowed him to leave. Harry ran down the spiralling staircase and ran through the halls of Hogwarts as fast as his legs would carry him not caring where he went just allowing his legs to take him. For five minutes, he ran before he came to a stop outside the castle beside the black lake panting and sweating as he collapsed to his knees and let go of all the grief he had held inside for his entire life.

"WHY, WHY ME, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME." He screamed to the heavens.

And for the first time since he was eight or nine, Harry cried, he cried for his mother, his father and godfather, for Cedric, but most of all he cried for himself. For everything that had happened to him in his short fifteen years of life. For over five minutes Harry knelt beside the black lake crying, before the tears subsided into sniffles as he began to bring himself back under control and stop the tears falling. Drying his eyes on the back of his jumper sleeve Harry stood from his kneeling position and moved over to a boulder a few feet away, he sat down and looked out over the black lake deep in thought.

"I have no chance of destroying Voldemort" Harry spoke quietly.

"_Then give yourself a chance,"_ said a voice in the back of his mind.

"How, Voldemort has fifty years experience?" Harry asked aloud.

"_Get better at what you do best,_" answered the voice.

"And what is that?" Harry asked never realising that if anyone was to see him now they would think he had gone mad talking to himself.

"_Defence against the Dark Arts,_" answered the voice.

"Ok, but who are you" Harry asked the voice only now twigging onto the fact that there should not be anyone talking to him in his mind.

"_I am your conscience,"_ answered the voice before going silent.

"_Oh great I've been talking to myself"_ thought Harry as he stood from the boulder and glanced at his watch "_Damn, it's two in the morning"_ with that Harry made his way back up to the castle, walking at a brisk pace Harry was surprised that he didn't run into any teachers or Filch, but he put it down to pure luck as he gave the fat-lady the password, stepping through the portrait hole into an empty common room, crossing the room Harry crept up the stairs and into the fifth year boys dormitory and over to his bed where he changed into his sleepwear before collapsing on his bed and into a fitful night's sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sounds of Dean, Seamus and Neville getting ready for breakfast, and deciding that he would not get back to sleep Harry got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes and went for a shower before dressing and heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

Upon arriving he took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table as Ron and Hermione were still in the hospital wing, which Harry was grateful for as he didn't think he could handle them asking how he was.

As he was tucking into his scrambled eggs on toast, the morning post arrived. Harry whose only correspondent outside off Hogwarts was now dead, did not bother to look up so he was startled when a brown barn owl landed in front of him with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, untying the paper from the owl Harry noticed a note saying this was a free copy for him from the editor of the newspaper, and upon unfolding the paper Harry saw why on the front page.

_**He who must not be named returns**_

_**Potter and Dumbledore telling the truth**_

Harry through the paper onto the table not even bothering to read it, already knowing what it said, but he did look around the hall to see nearly every student reading the morning paper before looking around the hall before their eyes landed on either him or Dumbledore. Harry just gave the students a dirty look before returning to his breakfast. After finishing his breakfast, Harry left the hall and headed for the library.

Upon entering the library, Harry noticed that only three other students were there, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin, all Ravenclaw's in his year and members of Dumbledore's Army. They seemed to be reading at their leisure since classes had finished the day before. They all looked up and seeing that Harry had entered gave him a wave before going back to their books, Harry who wasn't paying them much attention in the first place missed Lisa Turpin blush a bit when she saw him.

Harry strode over to the defence section of the library and after browsing the shelves for five minutes picked out a thick book titled The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, taking the book over a table Harry sat down and lost himself in the book for the rest of the morning. Quite a few key facts jumped out at him and stuck in his mind like, _a good duellist is also a healthy duellist_ or _silent magic gives you an advantage over your opponent _or _jumping out of the way of a spell is just as good as shield charms._

As he was reading Harry decided that he would start running over the summer holiday, to build up his stamina, He also wrote a note on the back of his hand to send a letter to flourish & Blotts asking for a catalogue and order form so he could order some books over the summer. Harry was just finishing chapter six when a soft feminine voice interrupted his reading.

"Hello Harry" said a soft voice from above him.

Looking up Harry saw the pretty, light brown haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin standing over his table with a book under her arm. "Hello Lisa" Harry responded in a quite voice and a small smile on his face.

"I just thought I'd let you know its lunchtime" said Lisa blushing a bit, not that Harry noticed since half of his mind was on the book, while the other half was on Sirius.

"Thanks" replied Harry as he placed his Muggle biro on his page so as not to lose where he was in the book before placing it on the table and standing to walk down to lunch with Lisa. Harry did not talk much just listened to Lisa talk about the DA and OWLS only saying something when he thought he should.

"See you around Harry" said Lisa as they parted ways as they reached the great hall, Harry just nodded his head before going over to the Gryffindor table and quietly starting on his lunch of sausage and mash.

"Hiya Harry" said Neville plopping into a seat across from Harry.

"Hey Neville" said Harry quietly as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"How are you?" Neville asked as he plated up some fish and chips for himself and poured a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Surviving" answered Harry as he swallowed a mouthful of mash. "And yourself, how are you" Harry asked more out of politeness than wanting to talk anyone, but Neville was with him too the end last night at the Ministry.

"Oh I'm fine," answered Neville around a mouthful of chips. "Madam Pomfrey patched me up in minutes and sent me on my way."

"Have you seen anything of Ron or Hermione?" asked Harry suddenly realising he had not seen them since he was at the Ministry even though he knew they would most likely still be in the hospital wing.

"Yeh their still in the hospital wing" answered Neville. "They said that they would not expect you to visit considering what happened and all." Neville had been told the story of Sirius been innocent by Ron and Hermione last night as he was patched up.

"I'll probably go see them later, see how they are," said Harry as he finished he lunch and reached for a slice of treacle tart and pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry about your loss," commented Neville to Harry's surprise. "Ron and Hermione told me the truth about Padfoot," Neville explained at Harry's confused face.

"Thanks Nev" said Harry after he had swallowed a mouthful of tart. Just then, a shadow fell over Harry's plate indicating that someone was stood behind him. Turning his head Harry spotted the headmaster.

"After you finish your lunch Harry, come up to my office please," asked Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling again as he saw Harry at least interacting and not hiding away. "I'm afraid that we have a meeting with Minister Fudge," explained Dumbledore.

"What does that buffoon want with me?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows, his comment causing both Dumbledore and Neville to chuckle.

"I think he wants you to publicly support him so he can stay in office," answered Dumbledore with a twitch of his long beard at Harry's snort.

""And why would I do something like that for him" asked Harry in disgust.

"No idea" answered Dumbledore. "But I imagine Cornelius would give you almost anything for your support" Dumbledore then walked away with his eyes almost at blinding with the twinkle.

"What did he mean by almost anything?" asked Neville with a confused look.

"I imagine he meant that if I asked it of him, our Minister would walk down Diagon Alley dressed as a drag queen," answered Harry, who then spent five minutes explaining to Neville what a drag queen was. He and Neville parted ways at the entrance hall with Harry going up the marble stairs and Neville going to take a stroll around the grounds all the while muttering about Muggle's and the crazy things they did.

Upon arriving at the headmaster's office door Harry knocked and entered when bid to do so, walking into the office Harry found the Headmaster sat behind his chair and the Minister sat in front of the fire with a cup of tea.

"Ah Harry take a seat my boy" said Dumbledore gesturing the seat in front of his desk. "Drink?" he asked as Harry took a seat.

"Coffee please" answered Harry, not even looking at Fudge or giving any indication that anyone else was in the office apart from him and his Headmaster.

"How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured up a cup of coffee.

"I've been better," answered Harry as he added sugar and milk to his drink.

"Yes I suspect you have" commented Dumbledore as he turned in his chair to face Fudge. "Well you all but begged to see Harry and here he is" Dumbledore said making Fudge turn bright red with embarrassment.

Fudge cleared his throat as he stood from his seat and walked over to the headmaster's desk taking a seat next to Harry.

"You where right about, you know who been back" Fudge said turning his head to look at Harry.

"Yes I know" said Harry without emotion and a blank look on his face; he was not going to make this easy for the bumbling idiot.

"Yes, well I would just like to apologise for the way I have smeared your name through the newspapers," said Fudge as he fumbled with his green bowler hat.

"What else are you after?" asked Harry not even acknowledging Fudge's apology.

"I would like your public support of me" Fudge said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Why?" asked Harry after he had taken a mouthful of coffee.

"Because you're the boy who lived," answered Fudge not beating around the bush for the first time. "The public will listen to you now that they know you were telling the truth."

"If I was to do that, what would be in it for me?" Harry asked slowly, he had yet to even look at the Minister and he could see Dumbledore fighting a grin.

"What do you want?" asked Fudge with an icy feeling in his stomach knowing he would give anything that would get Harry's support so he could stay in-office. "I don't have much money."

"I don't want money, I have money" answered Harry still not looking at Fudge.

"Then what do you want" asked Fudge as he broke out in a light sweat.

"Well first I want you to declare war on Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater's," answered finally turning to look at the Minister with a hard look on his face.

"W-w-why?" sputtered Fudge completely caught of guard with Harry's response.

"Because Lord Voldemort has declared war on us," answered Harry. "and if you claim war on him, the Auror's will be able to use the more lethal spells when engaging the Death Eater's in battle" explained Harry shocking Fudge, while the headmaster looked on proudly.

"There's going to be a battle?" asked Fudge going pale at the thought.

"No there isn't going to _a_ battle," said Harry to the relief of Fudge and confusion of Dumbledore, but before the headmaster could speak up Harry went on.

"Nah not _a_ battle, but a fucking war" Said Harry in a hard voice not even caring that he just swore in front of the Minister for magic and his headmaster.

"A-a-anything else?" asked Fudge after he had somewhat pulled himself together even if he was still pale and his hands trembling a bit.

"An interview under Veritaserum, about Sirius Black" answered Harry as he glanced at Dumbledore.

"We could do that now" cut-in Dumbledore before Fudge had a chance to open his mouth. "I have some Veritaserum here, and a dictator's quill." And before Fudge could even register what was going on, Dumbledore had set up the quill and had murmured what was happening and the time and date and who was been interviewed and what the interview was about and who was present.

"Shall we precede Minister Fudge?" Dumbledore asked as the quill finished taking down everything he had been saying.

"Yes fine" said Fudge with a sigh knowing there was no getting out of this.

"Excellent" commented Dumbledore with his eyes going full twinkle "now Harry open your mouth so I can place the Veritaserum in your mouth." Harry opened his mouth and Dumbledore placed three drops on his tongue, within seconds Harry felt his body and mind relaxing and his eyes going out of focus.

"What is your full name and age?" asked Dumbledore starting the interview as the dictator quill began recording once more.

"Harry James Potter, 15" answered Harry in a monotone of voice.

"On the night of your third year, that Sirius black escaped from Hogwarts had you seen Peter Pettigrew alive?" Dumbledore Asked going straight for the kill.

"Yes" Answered Harry in that same monotone, causing Fudge to turn even paler.

"Did he admit to been your parents secret keeper?" Fudge butted in hoping that Black was still guilty even if Pettigrew was alive.

"Yes" answered Harry crushing the glimmer of hope Fudge had gained.

"Did he admit to framing Sirius Black for the murder of Muggle's?" asked Dumbledore taking over the interview once more

"Yes" answered Harry as he turned to look at Fudge and if he could, he would have smirked at the Minister but the truth serum forced the drinker into an emotionless state.

"One final question, has Lord Voldemort returned?" asked Dumbledore knowing that this interview was going to be made public and he did not want even the slightest doubt about Voldemort's return.

"Yes" answered Harry who was now feeling the effects of the Veritaserum starting to wear off as the potion only lasted around five minutes unless more drops were taken.

"Thank you Harry" said Dumbledore as he stopped the quill and waving his wand he dried the ink before rolling up the parchment and sealing it with a wax seal.

"So he really was innocent," commented Fudge who had not been in office when Sirius was thrown in Azkaban. Harry just nodded as the last effects of the serum wore off.

"I shall see to it that Mr. Black's estate is compensated for his wrongful imprisonment," said Fudge thinking fast trying to win brownie points with Harry. "And I shall nominate him for an Order of Merlin" and with that one comment he gained a little of Harry's respect.

"Thank you" said Harry sincerely as he did not want any blemish on his godfather's memory. "Now I just want one small thing from you and I'll sit for an interview endorsing you as Minister."

"And what is that?" asked Fudge with a sigh as he had hoped that Harry had taken his pound of flesh already.

"A waver on the underage magical law for everyone who has taken their OWL tests" answered Harry knowing he was going to have to practise over summer instead of just reading the theory.

"Why" asked Fudge proving he really was an idiot.

"So that should Death Eater's attack their homes they can help their parents defend their homes," answered Harry as he stood from his seat showing that he was done talking with the Minister.

"Good thinking I shall get right on it" said Fudge also rising from his chair.

"Minster, Headmaster" Harry nodded at both men and before either could do or say anything he strode out of the office. Harry strode through the halls of Hogwarts making his way back to the library and upon arriving he found the place empty except for Madam Pince, he walked over to the table that he had been sitting at that morning and seeing the book he had begun was still on the table he picked it up before taking it up to Pince and checking it out. Harry then exited the Library and made his way up to the hospital wing to visit Ron and Hermione.

Over the last week of the school year, Harry submerged himself in Defence studies, he only left the library to eat or use the bathroom, and he barely slept, as he was plagued with nightmares of everything from Sirius dying to Voldemort's return. Harry became snappish whenever anyone interrupted his studying, his friends put it down too grief not realising that Harry was pushing them away under the impression that if they were no longer friends Voldemort would leave them alone or at least not target them as much as he would have.

End of chapter…

_AN: please review, flames will be ignored while people pointing out mistakes will be answered as will people leaving a good review or asking a question, though I guarantee no answers that will give the next chapter away. _


	2. Summer

**Summer **

Harry had been back at Privet drive for two weeks now and it was turning into the best summer at the Dursleys, His _family_ had ignored him since he got back, which wasn't much of an improvement but it was better than them throwing insults at him all the time. He was eating three square meals a day thanks to Dobby the house-elf; Harry had been laid on his bed two days after getting back for the holiday and wondering when and if he was going to get something to eat when Dobby had appeared in his room.

_Flashback…_

"_I wish I had a house-elf like Dobby" said Harry as he was re-reading his defence books from the last five years. _

_Pop…_

_Looking up startled Harry found the excitable house elf Dobby standing in his bedroom. "Harry Potter sir is needing Dobby" said Dobby happily as he jumped up and down on the spot. Getting over his shock Harry asked the one thing that came to mind._

"_How did you know I needed you?" asked Harry as he sat up on his bed._

"_House-elf magic Harry Potter, sir" answered Dobby as he stopped bouncing up and down. "What can Dobby do for the greatest wizard, Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby as he looked at Harry with hope in his huge orb like eyes._

"_Well I don't suppose you could get me something to eat could you?" Harry asked as he belly gave a rumble._

"_Oh that's easy Harry Potter sir" answered Dobby snapping his fingers causing a plate of double egg and chips to appear on Harry's desk along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a glass._

"_Brilliant Dobby" praised Harry as he set as side his book and got up from his bed and sat down at his desk tucking into the meal with gusto._

"_Is there anything else that Dobby could do for Harry Potter sir" asked Dobby as he watched Harry eat his food._

"_How about coming to work for me?" asked Harry as he all but inhaled one of his eggs._

"_Dobby would be honoured Harry Potter sir" said Dobby with tears in his eyes as his greatest wish was coming true._

_End of flashback…_

And that's how Harry's summer began, he got up at six every morning and dressed before going on an hour jog around the neighbourhood. After he got back to his bedroom Harry would then do fifty sit-ups and fifty push-ups, it was not Olympic worthy but it was doing its job of making him fitter and healthier than ever before. As well as providing Harry's meals, Dobby had also cleaned his bedroom, giving him a comfy bed, a new wardrobe and desk and chair. Dobby had also popped to Madam Malkin's after giving Harry a Catalogue to pick out some new clothes; Harry now had new jeans, t-shirts, trainers and new robes for when he was in the Wizarding world.

Just as Harry was finishing reading his fourth year defence book Dobby popped back into the room.

"Dobby delivered your letter to Mr. Moody, Harry Potter," said Dobby who Harry had managed to get him to stop calling him sir. Now all he had to do was get the little guy to call him Harry, not Harry Potter.

"And what did he say?" asked Harry, He had written to the retired Auror asking if he would give him some training in Defensive and Offensive fighting.

"He said that he will be by to see you tonight at six" answered Dobby "Dobby will be going now to pick up the books you ordered Harry Potter" said Dobby before he popped away again. Harry had ordered some advanced Defence against the Dark Arts books and an Auror training guide. He had also giving Dobby his vault key for Gringotts so he could withdraw the money.

_12 Grimmauld place_

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting for the first time since the battle at the Ministry and the death of Sirius Black. Dumbledore stood from his seat in front of the fireplace as the last member entered the kitchen and took a seat in the back.

"I call this meeting to order" said Dumbledore causing all talking to stop and people's attention to be turned to him. "First order of business is the induction of two new members, Fred and George Weasley" after the twins were sworn in and welcomed by the entire Order minus Snape Dumbledore continued.

"Severus, what news do you have from camp Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore turning to look at the greasy Potions master who rose from his seat to address the Order.

"The Dark Lord has been in a foul mood since Potter and his friends destroyed the Prophecy and helped eleven of his inner circle be placed in Azkaban," answered the potions master in a silky voice. "He tortured and killed three rookie Death Eater's in his anger" Snape looked as bored as one could be as he stood in front of the Order.

"Have you heard anything that he is planning?" asked Dumbledore who knew Voldemort would not just roll over after a loss like the Ministry without striking back.

"There is talk among the Death Eater's that he is planning to take over Azkaban" answered Snape in that silky voice that only he seemed to perfect.

"That is troubling" commented Dumbledore. "Anything else Severus" he asked the potions master who shook his head no before taking his seat.

"Well nothing to do until Voldemort decides to make his move" said Dumbledore before turning to Kingsley and Tonks. "What news do you have from the Ministry?"

"Fudge has declared war on you know who and his Death Eater's" answered Kingsley in his deep slow voice.

"He's declared war on you know who" asked Molly Weasley in surprise, and she was not the only one who was surprised at Fudge's move.

"Yes Harry told him to" said Dumbledore confusing the Order members, so he gave them a quick five minute explanation of the Harry, Fudge meeting at Hogwarts.

"Smart kid that" said Kingsley getting nods from most members "he will make a fine Auror one day"

"That he will" Dumbledore agreed with a nod of his head. "Has anybody heard from young Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over to the Weasleys.

"No all of our letters have comeback unopened" answered Molly sadly as she thought about how Harry must be suffering after the loss of his godfather.

"You don't think he has done something stupid do you?" asked Arthur with freight in his voice.

"Potter does something stupid everyday of his life" sneered Snape but nobody paid him any mind.

"I received a letter from Potter today via a house-elf" spoke up Moody for the first time since the meeting started. "He asked me if I could give him some defence and duelling training over the summer if I had the time"

"He asked you for summer training, but why?" asked Molly with a confused look on her face.

"He says he wants to get better at duelling just in case the Dark Lord or the Death Eater's come for him again" answered Moody. "He also said in his letter that he has ordered some advanced Defence books and an Auror training guide, so at least I know he's serious about the training" explained Moody as his magical eye looked around the room marking where everybody was sat.

"And what did you say" asked Dumbledore who, was pleased that Harry was not moping about like he feared he would be.

"I told the Elf that I would be round to see Potter at six tonight" answered Moody simply.

"I shall accompany you Alastor as I have some things to go over with Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore before explaining at Moody's raised eyebrow. "It is about Sirius's will which is to be read soon and Harry needs to be there as he is the main benefactor"

The Order meeting broke up not long after that as Remus was still not back from the werewolves and nobody had much else to report. Dumbledore walked up to Moody.

"What are you planning for Harry's training?" asked the Headmaster who was planning something himself.

"Well tonight I was planning to just assess him to see where he is in Defence" answered Moody as he and the Headmaster left the kitchen and headed upstairs, they entered the drawing room and took a seat beside the fire before continuing with their chat.

"Will you keep me updated on Harry's progress as I wish to give him private lessons over the next school year?" asked Dumbledore as he conjured them both a cup of tea.

"Why does Potter need so much training?" Moody asked as he accepted the cup from Dumbledore. "I know the Dark Lord has tried to kill him a few times, but won't he concentrate on trying to take over now that he has been revealed to be back?" Moody, like everyone else in the Order did not know about the Prophecy between Harry and Voldemort.

"There is a Prophecy between Harry and Lord Voldemort" answered Dumbledore after a few moments thinking, he came to the conclusion that if he could not trust Moody then he could not trust anybody.

"I figured it was something like that" commented Moody as he took a swig of his drink. "I take it that it comes down to Potter and the Dark Lord?" Moody would not call Voldemort by his name, but refused to call him you know who or he who must not be named.

"Yes but I'd rather not tell you the full contents" answered Dumbledore as he too took a swig of his tea. "So what was this about a house-elf delivering Harry's letter too you?"

"It was the strangest elf I've ever met" answered Moody with a funny look on his scared face. "It jumped up and down on the spot as he told me who the letter was from" Dumbledore chuckled at the description of the elf.

"I believe that would be Dobby" Dumbledore chuckled before he explained the story behind Dobby and Harry to the amusement of Moody.

"Well it's ten to six shall we be going?" asked Moody as he glanced at his watch.

"Yes let us be off" replied Dumbledore getting out of his seat, followed by Moody and walking to the fireplace and taking a pot of floo-powder and throwing some into the flames before calling out.

"Arabella Figg" Dumbledore stepped into the flames and vanished from Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore stepped graciously out of the fireplace into Mrs. Figg's living room as he dusted himself off, followed seconds later by Moody.

"Albus, Alastor what brings you both here?" asked Arabella Figg as she came into the living room from the kitchen.

"We are here to see young Harry" answered Dumbledore as Moody eyed up the television set with suspicion. "How is he, Have you seen anything of him?" Dumbledore asked with genuine concern.

"Why yes I see him going for a jog every morning," answered Arabella with a smile on her face as she walked over to the couch and took a seat facing the two wizards, well one wizard as Moody was still eying up the television that had the local Muggle news on.

"Good at least he's getting out of the house" commented Dumbledore. "Come on Alastor let us go see Harry, goodbye Arabella" Dumbledore walked Across the living room trailed by Moody who threw one last look at the television before walking out into the hallway.

"Goodbye Albus, Alastor" Moody just nodded his head before following Dumbledore out the front door and down the garden path. They made their way across the road to number four and up the garden path before Dumbledore rang the doorbell and hearing a shout from inside the house before Vernon Dursley, who was still dressed in his work suit, wrenched the door open.

"What" snarled Vernon before it registered just who was standing on his doorstep, the weirdo who had threatened him at the train station and the tall one who must be Dumbledore. "W-what do you want?"

"We are here to see Harry" answered Dumbledore pleasantly with a smile on his face.

"Fine come in he's in his room" replied Vernon knowing that he didn't have much of a chance in denying the two wizards entrance.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore before entering the house trailed by Moody, the two wizards made their way up the stairs where they found Harry waiting at the top.

"Headmaster, I was not expecting you" said Harry clearly surprised that his headmaster was there as well.

"Yes I have a few matter's to discuss with you tonight Harry" said Dumbledore as reached the landing.

"Of course sir" said Harry with a nod of his head before turning to Moody. "Good evening Mr. Moody"

"Now, now no of that crap, Alastor or Moody will be fine" spoke Moody as he and Dumbledore followed Harry into the smallest bedroom. Harry took a seat at his desk while Dumbledore conjured up two chairs for himself and Moody.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Harry asked as he looked at Dumbledore with a curious expression.

"I have come to inform you of the reading of Sirius' will that is to take place whenever you are ready" replied Dumbledore quietly as he looked at Harry who looked down for a moment.

"When would be the best time?" asked Harry with a thick voice at the thought of his godfather.

"I would suggest on your sixteenth birthday" answered Dumbledore causing both Harry's and Moody's eyebrows to rise. "That is when your parents will is to be read" explained Dumbledore. Harry sat in thought for a few minutes before he looked back up at the headmaster.

"Ok, I'll go on my birthday then" said Harry thinking it would be best to get them both over and done with on the same day.

"Very good, I myself shall take you to Gringotts on the day" said Dumbledore as he took out his wand and waved it around the room expanding the small room so that it was now four times the size that it was before. "I shall now let Alastor take over as he wishes to assess your defensive skills" Dumbledore said explaining why he had just expanded the room and moved everything over by the door.

Moody jumped up out of his seat whipping his wand out, and before Harry had had a chance to do more than stand up, Moody stunned him causing his body to drop to the floor like a sack of spuds.

"Oh I have a lot of work too do" said Moody as Dumbledore chuckled while moving to take a seat in the back of the room so he could observe the two wizards.

"W-what happened?" asked Harry after Moody had revived him.

"You were not using CONSTANT VIGULANCE" Moody said shouting the last as always. "If I was a treat you would be dead by now Potter"

"Now we are going to have a duel while I observe…" that's as far as Moody got as Harry shouted his first spell trying to catch Moody of guard.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

"_Protego" _Moody blocked Harry's spell with ease. "Very good Potter, always try getting your opponent if they are talking too much" praised Moody before.

"_Sectumsempra_" Moody quickly snapped off the Dark curse to see how fast Harry could react.

"_Contego"_ shouted Harry quickly using an advanced shield charm, which caused a blue half bubble to erect in front of Harry. But instead of just deflecting that spell it absorbed the spell using the energy to make the shield stronger.

"That's an impressive shield Potter" commented Moody. "You are further along than I thought as you are not taught that until your seventh year"

"I know, I got it out of an advanced defence book that I got today" said Harry before dropping his shield and ripping of a stunning spell which Moody blocked with a wave of his wand.

"You learnt that in a day?" asked Moody with surprise as he ripped of his own stunner that had Harry dropping to one knee.

"And the advanced stunning spell" answered Harry as he whipped up his wand.

"_Stupefactus_" the dark red beam of light shot out of his wand and raced at Moody who managed to duck out of the way, but Harry was on a role in his showing off.

"_Congelo"_ Harry's advanced freezing charm caught Moody on the chest causing his whole body to freeze up, before he feel forward still in a kneeling position with his head on the floor and his behind and legs in the air.

"Well done Harry" praised Dumbledore as he got out of his chair and went over too Moody un-freezing him and giving him a hand up.

"Yes well done Potter, you are further on in your defence than I thought" said Moody as he looked at Harry with approval. "Well I think that will be enough for tonight" said Moody.

"What happens now?" asked Harry who was eager for help in getting better.

"Well for the rest of summer I shall come by and spend the morning teaching you new spells and jinxes and then in the afternoon's we shall have duels" explained Moody causing a large grin to spread out across Harry's face at the prospect of learning how to duel with one of the best duellers in the wizard world.

"Thank you I appreciate this" Harry said sincerely with a nod of his head.

"Not a problem laddie, you need it anyway" Moody walked out the door without so much of a goodbye, and then again he wasn't one for sentimental things.

"Well Harry I have to say that I'm glad you are preparing for Lord Voldemort" commented Dumbledore as he restored Harry's room to its original state.

"I can't afford to mope around or mess around with a Dark Lord after my blood" said Harry as he took a seat on his bed while Dumbledore took a seat in his desk chair.

"No I don't suppose you can" said Dumbledore quietly as he looked at Harry. "What are your plans for when you return to school?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"Well I was planning on using the room of requirement as a training room" answered Harry after a moments thought. "I'm sure it can provide some Auror training dummies." Harry had read about training dummies in his guide to becoming an Auror.

"Yes I'm sure it can," commented Dumbledore as he thought over his next line of conversation. "Harry this coming year I'd like to give you private lessons" Dumbledore hoped that Harry did not think that he was trying to interfere with his training.

"Private lessons with you?" asked Harry with excitement, at Dumbledore's nod he went on. "What would I be learning?" Harry was already imagining learning how to wielded great magic's.

"Well some of them will be on Voldemort's past" answered Dumbledore causing Harry to look confused. "I wish for you to study some of Voldemort's duel's, that way you can see what curses he uses most often and be ready to counter them." Dumbledore explained.

"That makes sense" commented Harry. "That way I'll have a bit more of a chance in beating him" Harry was starting to look forward to the lessons more and more.

"Yes it will give you a bit more of an advantage" agreed Dumbledore with a small smile. "And yes, you will be having advanced duelling lessons as well." Said Dumbledore answering Harry's unasked question; Dumbledore then pulled out two miniature books from his robes pocket before enlarging them and passing them too Harry.

Harry took the books with a murmured "thank you" before looking at the books he had been passed. _A beginners guide to Occlumency_ and l_earning Apparition and Disapparition_.

"Those skills will come in handy for the rest of your life and not just the war" said Dumbledore. "I shall test your Occlumency shields on your birthday when I come to take you to Gringotts" Harry and Dumbledore talked for a few more minutes before Dumbledore left for Hogwarts and Harry jumped in the shower before collapsing on his bed.

Over the next few weeks Moody came over to Privet drive at nine every morning and left at around five; he taught Harry how to successfully perform the Disillusionment Charm, he also worked with Harry on some minor Dark Arts spells, Moody also taught Harry some basic field healing spells so that he could patch himself up a bit in the middle of a battle and continue fighting. Harry had only defeated the retired Auror twice; lost twenty three times and the other duels came to a draw impressing Moody to no-end. He doubted no almost sixteen year old in the world could keep up with him in a duel as Harry Potter could.

Harry also ordered that years school books early after getting the list from Dumbledore; he practised every charm from the next year's charms book and every transfiguration spell from the new transfiguration book. Harry also ordered four of every potions ingredient for potion they would be making that year, he practised each potion three times and kept the fourth set of ingredients' for when he was in potions class at school, as he was determined not to give Snape any reason to fail him or throw snide remarks at him though he doubted very much that a perfect potion would stop _Snivellus_ for barking at him.

_31 July; Harry's birthday_

Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday and unlike his other birthday's since entering the wizard world Harry was not looking forward to any birthday cards or presents. He felt that since candy or jumpers were not going to help him defeat Voldemort, then there was really no need for them. He dressed in sweat pants, t-shirt and running trainers and crept down the stairs and out the front door. He did some warm-up stretches in front of the door before setting off on his morning jog.

When Harry had first started jogging he had been surprised at how unhealthy he was, he had jogged for fifteen minutes before he collapsed on a park bench huffing and puffing. Now after a month or so of jogging he could jog around the park four times before he started to get out of breath, he also felt more energised and fitter than ever.

Harry practiced Occlumency whilst he jogged, that was another reason Harry hated Snape. In Occlumency you did not "Clear your mind" as all that did was leave you open for someone to search around in your mind at their leisure. To become a successful Occlumens, you have to meditate while organising your thoughts into categories; for example Harry had created filing cabinets in his mind and sorted his thoughts into their own cabinet, like his memories of the Dursleys in one cabinet and his memories of the Gryffindor common room in another.

Harry had also placed passwords on his filing cabinets in Parseltongue so if someone managed to get passed his outer defences then they would have a hard time getting to the memory they where searching for. Harry had also _built_ two walls around the outside of his mind, if a Legilimens was to enter his mind they would come across a brick wall that surrounded his mind and if they managed to get past the brick wall before Harry forced them out they would come to a wall of steal that was ten inches thick and should they somehow break through the second wall they were then faced with an army of Mummy's, yes Mummy's Harry had gotten the idea from a new film that Dudley had gotten on VHS and because it was the only thing he would talk about for over a week, Harry had sneaked downstairs when all the Dursleys were in bed and had watched the film and having enjoyed the Mummy's from ancient Egypt had decided to use Mummy's as part of his minds defence.

Arriving back in his bedroom, Harry found a fleet of Owls with packages tied to their legs. Hedwig was sat in her cage with a look that seemed to dare the other owls to even try anything stupid. Harry walked over to Hedwig and untied the package from her leg first as she was his number one.

Opening the package, Harry found a wand holster from Moody along with a birthday card. Placing the card aside Harry strapped the holster to his left arm and reading the inscription found that it was protected from the Summoning and Disarming charms' and could turn invisible with just a thought. Harry then released the other owls of their burdens and sent them on their way.

Harry received the usual candies from Ron, a book from Hermione called _ten easy steps too getting over your grief._ Which he launched at the wall with a look of disgust on his face; opening another package Harry found a second hand book from Ginny titled _How to charm a witch_ which caused Harry to think that Ginny was not over her crush on him.

"_Ginny is not my type nor do I have the time to date anyone_" Harry thought to himself as he opened a small box that was from Fred and George, along with a birthday card turned letter.

_Happy birthday young Harry,_

_My twin and I have decided that you have no use for pranks or jokes,_

_So we thought to ourselves what would a young man such as yourself need_

_At a time like this, so being the geniuses that we are we came up with this._

_Hope you like it _

_Gred and Forge_

Upon opening the box Harry found a miniature foe-glass and a sneak-a-scope, Harry grinned at the Dark detectors as he had been planning to buy a foe-glass later on that day. Turning to the next package he found a birthday card from Bill, which surprised him somewhat as he did not know the eldest Weasley child all that much.

Upon opening the package, Harry found a book on Egyptian curses that Bill had translated into English for Harry. Turning to the next package, Harry opened the fairly heavy item to find a black Dragon hide vest inside and a birthday card from Charlie, the card also said that the hide had come from a Hungarian Horntail that had died of old age. Harry also opened a package from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to find cakes and home-made fudge and a birthday card. Turning to another package, Harry found that it was from Remus and reading the card Harry found that the package contained notebooks of the Marauder's animagus training and two pictures, one of his father as he fully transformed into a stag right in the middle of the common room and one of Sirius as he also transformed into a dog for the first time. Harry smiled as he watched his father and godfather transform into the animal forms over and over. Turning to the last box Harry found Hagrid's present which turned out to be…

"A Phoenix egg" breathed Harry in absolute awe as he stared at the Blue and Silver egg that was about the size of a large pineapple. "Wow Hagrid this is awesome" Harry read the birthday card that came with it and found that Hagrid had found it in a cave deep within the mountains in France where he and Madam Maxime had gone on holiday. Harry also found the usual owl informing him of when the train would be leaving Kingscross; his letter also included the Quidditch captains' badge.

Harry wrote a polite thank you to everyone who had gotten him a present, even Hermione even though he did not think the stupid book was worth the ink or parchment it was printed on; Harry also sent a letter to McGonagall that politely informed his head that he did not wish to play Quidditch as he had more important things that must be done that year.

After Harry had placed the Phoenix in the middle of his bed with multiple warming charms and his quilt over the top, he placed his other presents in his trunk before doing his sit-ups and press-ups after which he took a shower and ate his breakfast which Dobby had sent over from Hogwarts where the elf worked most of the day. Harry was dressed in midnight blue robes and settled down reading his book from Bill as he awaited Dumbledore's arrival.

_Gringotts wills and inheritance department_

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at Gringotts at two in the afternoon, and headed straight for the wills and inheritance department. Upon entering, they found Remus and Tonks and Arthur sat at a table along with an old Goblin.

After Harry and Dumbledore were seated, the Goblin stood and began reading from a sheet of parchment.

_I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind (shut up Mooney) and body, do hereby claim this to be my last will._

_First, too Remus Lupin I leave the deeds to Grimmauld place and the cash sum of one million Galleons in the hopes that he will have fun and hopefully find love or at least get laid for Merlin's sake._

_Second, too Nymphadora Tonks I leave the cash sum of one million Galleons, go have fun with that money young cousin and for the love of Merlin stop working for the fool Fudge._

_Third, I leave the cash sum of one million Galleons to Albus Dumbledore for help with the Order, 500'000 Galleons to Hogwarts to help orphaned children._

_Fourth, I leave the money made form selling black Manor, which was sold to a German family for 150'000 galleons to Arthur Weasley along with the Black family seat on the Wizengamot._

_Lastly, I leave my godson Harry Potter the rest of the Black family fortune, which contains 12 million Galleons, a villa in Spain and head of house Black status._

_Well there you have my last will, do not mourn me my friends enjoy life and be happy._

_Until we meet again._

"Well that was Mr. Black's last will" said the Goblin who had not even bothered to introduce himself. "All the money stated in the will has been moved to your respective vaults, and here is your key for the Black family vault Mr. Potter" the Goblin then passed Harry a tiny Gringotts vault key which he pocketed with a blank look on his face.

"Now Mr. Potter if you have no objections about the people in this room I shall read your parents will" said the goblin, which after getting a nod from Harry picked up another sheet of parchment and began reading aloud.

_I, James Potter, and I Lilly Evans Potter, being of sound minds and body's do here by claim this to be our last will;_

_First, too Sirius Black we leave you our son Harry, to raise and care for since we cannot be with our son and you're a millionaire so you don't need the money, as you said to us yourself._

_Second, too Remus Lupin we leave the sum of one million Galleons._

_Third, too Albus Dumbledore we leave the sum of 500'000 galleons for use with the Order, along with 500'000 Galleons for orphaned Hogwarts children._

_The rest we leave to our son, Harry James Potter; this includes the family vault containing 7 million Galleons along with the Potter family seat on the Wizengamot and head of the house Potter status, along with the Potter family homes, Godric's hallow and Potter Manor in Australia._

_These are our last wishes if we cannot be with our son and our friends._

"And that concludes the Potter will" said the Goblin as he placed the parchment back on the table. "Here is your family vault key, your trust fund has been moved into this vault" said the Goblin as he passed Harry yet another key.

"Thank you" said Harry before getting out of his seat and leaving the office, it was taking all of his Occlumency skills to keep from crying in front of everybody. Harry was followed out of the office by the rest of the group and he led the way out of Gringotts and into Diagon Alley as he'd had Dobby get him a sack of money while he was eating his lunch.

"Shall we go get my school things Headmaster?" asked Harry not even acknowledging anyone else; he had two simple reasons for this. One he wanted to keep them safe and two, Remus who had been a best friend of his fathers did not bother with Harry for the first thirteen years of his life, so why should Harry bother with him now.

"Yes, of course Harry" answered Dumbledore with a confused look on his face, before he shook hands with the three adults standing behind him and taking off after Harry, who had started walking along the Alley without a backwards glance, looking like he didn't even care that he left three hurt and confused people behind. But Harry did care; he cared so much it hurt. But he could not allow his heart to get in the way of his destiny. That is why he was pushing his friends away because in his mind, the further away from him they were the safer they would be.

After Harry and Dumbledore had gotten everything Harry would need that year, Harry turned to the headmaster.

"I wish to get another wand," said Harry, he had been thinking about getting a second wand so should he ever lose his wand in battle he would not be unharmed and venerable.

"That is very wise Harry" commented Dumbledore knowing exactly why Harry wanted a second wand.

"I thought so too" said Harry with amusement in his voice, as he and Dumbledore set off towards Ollivander's wand shop. Upon entering they were greeted by Ollivander as he came out from the back of the shop.

"Albus Dumbledore, 15" firm, unicorn core, good for transfiguration" said Ollivander as he looked at the old Headmaster, showing just how long he had been making wands and how good his memory was, he then turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter, holly, 11", Phoenix feather brilliant for charms, brother too you know who's wand" commented Ollivander, Harry nodded his head more impressed that he could remember Dumbledore's wand so quickly.

"I wish to purchase a second wand" said Harry before he explained his reason why.

"Yes, I can see why you may need another wand Mr. Potter" said Ollivander before he went into the back of his shop. Two hours later and Harry had tried every wand in Ollivander's to no success. Not one of the wands felt right or work how they were supposed to work and Harry was very pissed off while Dumbledore looked bored out of his mind but Ollivander was just as excited as a first year working his first spell.

"I wonder" said Ollivander as he went into the back of his shop, Harry suddenly felt a strong case of déjà vu.

"_Don't tell me I'm going to get the sister wand to mine and Voldemort's wands"_ Harry thought to himself forgetting that Fawkes had only given two feathers.

Ollivander came back into the front of the shop with a long dusty box, which he laid upon the counter and very carefully opened. The inside of the box was layered with red velvet and contained a long white, thin wand that looked absolutely beautiful.

"This is the Elder wand" whispered Ollivander as he gently removed the wand from its case. "Also known as the Deathstick or Wand of Destiny" The old wand maker looked at the wand fondly while Dumbledore's interest was suddenly piqued as he stared at the wand with a look of great awe. Harry could tell by the two older wizard's expressions that this wand was something different from other wands.

"And what is so special about this wand?" Harry found himself whispering along with Ollivander as he looked at the wand and he did not know why.

"The Elder Wand, variably known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the Eldruhn Wand, and the Elhorn Wand, is one of the Deathly Hallows. According to legend, whoever unites it with the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility will be the Master of Death; It is said to be the most powerful wand that has ever existed and is able to perform feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible." Explained Ollivander and now Harry stared at the wand in awe right along with the two older wizards'.

"Try this Mr. Potter" said Ollivander as he passed the Elder wand to Harry.

Harry reached for the wand, gently grasping it in his hand. From the moment, it touched his hand Harry could feel the power of the wand, a bright white Aura burst from the tip of the wand and surrounded Harry as it pulsed with magic while a breeze blew through the shop. After a few minutes the magic surrounding Harry suddenly entered Harry and joined with his magical core connecting wand to wizard and wizard to wand.

"It's a perfect match" whispered Ollivander after a few moments. "This wand will work better than your old wand Mr. Potter, I would suggest keeping your Phoenix wand as a spare" explained the old wand maker.

"How much is this wand?" asked Harry in a normal tone of voice as he stared at the wand.

"There is no price" answered Ollivander to the shock of Dumbledore and Harry. "I have always felt that this wand would choose somebody that it felt worthy of it and that I would not charge that wizard or witch" explained Ollivander proving that not all pure-blooded wizards are greedy. " 15" Egyptian Basilisk heartstring coated in Ice-Phoenix tears brilliant for all types of magic"

After another ten minutes Harry and Dumbledore left Ollivander's, Harry had bought another wand holster and had strapped his Phoenix wand on his right arm and the Elder wand on his left arm as he was right handed. Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the leaky cauldron where they stopped to have their tea; Harry told Dumbledore of the Phoenix egg that Hagrid had sent him and Dumbledore told Harry all he knew about Phoenix's whilst they ate their food. After they had finished and paid for their meal Dumbledore side-along Apparated Harry back to Privet drive as Harry, who had only recently started Apparating around his bedroom was not confident enough to jump from London to little whinging. Dumbledore bade a farewell and said he would see him on the 1st of September.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far,

Again, I own nothing:

Back to Hogwarts

The rest of summer for Harry was brilliant; Fudge had lost a vote of no confidence and was replaced as Minister by Rufus Scrimgeour. Therefore, Harry no longer had to keep up his end of the deal that he had made with Fudge at the end of the last year, so when the _Daily Prophet_ wrote too him requesting an interview he politely declined.

The Elder wand worked twice as good as his Phoenix wand did and he was mastering spells fast than ever. The elder wand truly was unbeatable; Harry had not lost a duel to Moody since he got the wand. Now, they came to a draw in the duels or Harry won. The Elder wand also made the spells a lot more powerful than they usually were, meaning a basic _Protego_ shield could stop Dark Arts spells such as the _Sectumsempra_ cutting curse or even the Dark _Petrifaction_ curse that turns its victims to a stone like state of unconsciousness.

Waking up on September the 1st, Harry dressed and went for his morning jog around the park before arriving back in his room and doing his morning push-ups and sit-ups before heading into the shower and getting dressed for the train ride too Hogwarts.

As he was Appartating to platform nine and three quarters Harry dressed in his finest formal wear that he had bought; it was a combination of both Muggle and Wizard clothes. A black Savile Row expertly tailored single breasted suit with trousers, along with a crisp white Ralph Lauren Oxford long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark magnolia tie and a pair of black Brazil double tram side lace shoes, on top of all this Harry threw on a formal black robe that he left open to show his suit underneath. The reason Harry was dressing up so much was simple, he was making a statement showing that he was not a depressed wreck who was about to fall apart at a moments notice. Harry was also showing his head of house status by having the Black and Potter family's coat of arms on the left breast of his robe. Harry had also gotten contact lenses thus he no longer needed to wear glasses and it didn't hurt that Harry had shot up to 5'11 and filled out more in the arms and shoulders. Harry looked just like the young lord that he was. Harry was ready to return to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world and he disappeared from privet drive at a quarter to eleven with an almost silent pop.

_Kings-cross platform 9 and 3 quarters_

The platform was noisy and packed to bursting with students greeting friends after a summer apart and parents trying to keep up with their children on the busy platform.

Two redheads and a bushy haired girl made their way through the crowded platform anxiously searching for their dark haired friend; they were of course Ron and Ginny Weasley along with Hermione Granger followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione worriedly as her eyes searched the gaggle of witches and wizards. "He's going to miss the train at this rate."

"Calm down Hermione I'm sure Harry will be here," said Ginny who was also desperate to see Harry, this was the year she was going to snag the boy who lived.

"Yeah Hermione don't worry the train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes" said Ron who was wanting some answers from his so called best friend, like why he had ignored them all summer and turned down an invitation to spend the last month of the summer at the burrow.

"Are you sure Professor Dumbledore didn't mention Harry getting to school another way?" Hermione asked turning to the three adults who had just caught up with them.

"Yes Hermione I think we would remember something like that had Dumbledore mentioned it to us" answered Molly as she too searched the crowd for any sign of Harry.

"Do you think he's mad at us for some reason?" Ron asked his father with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine," answered Arthur who unlike everyone else was not overly worried about Harry not been here yet there was fifteen minutes until the train left after all.

Just then, a hush fell over the crowd as everyone turned towards the front of the train too see a tall, dark haired teenage boy who was striding confidently along the platform as people moved out of his way due to the aura of power he gave off. The dark haired boy was also dressed to the nines giving of an impression of wealth with a mixture of Muggle and wizard clothes. Harry Potter smirked at the impression his entrance had on the crowd of witches and wizards. At that moment a herd of reporters and photographers appeared in front of Harry and started hurling questions at him while his photo was taken about twenty times in the seconds since they appeared; Harry held up his hands for silence and no one was surprised when he got it instantly.

"One at a time" said Harry with a smirk thinking it was about time people started giving him respect after the way they had treated him last year. "What is your question?" asked Harry pointing at a random reporter.

"Erica Simpson, _Witch Weekly"_ said the short brown haired reporter. "Are you romantically involved with anyone right now and if so who?"

"No, nobody has really caught my eye plus I'm a little busy with school-work to be worrying about a girlfriend," answered Harry as he locked eyes with Ginny who he knew had heard his answer but the redhead just looked back at him defiantly.

"Jeremy Wright_, Daily Prophet"_ said another reporter. "What do you think of Minister Scrimgeour?" everyone seemed to lean forward as they waited for Harry's answer.

"Well anyone is an improvement on Fudgy" answered Harry causing quite a few people to chuckle at his name for Fudge. "Plus he was head Auror, so he has to know what he's doing when fighting Dark wizards, I wish him luck" everyone seemed impressed with that answer.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, _the Quibbler"_ Harry smiled a genuine smile at Luna's father as he always enjoyed reading his more outlandish stories and theories. "What are your thoughts on the Dark Lord?" at this, everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Voldemort is one ugly, powerful and evil wizard who will stop at nothing to get what he wants," answered Harry to the complete and utter shock of everyone.

"Look at you all, you're p_athetic,_" said Harry with look of disgust and a shake of his head. "You cower at the mere mention of a half bloods fake name" everyone was shocked to the core at Harry's words but they were hanging on every one of them.

"Lord Voldemort is nothing more than a Halfblood," said Harry again making sure everyone understood just what he was saying. "His mother was a _squib_ descendent of Salazar Slytherin and his father was a _Muggle_ by the name of Thomas Riddle."

Harry then pulled out his Phoenix wand and waved it in the air making fiery words appear. "_Tom Marvolo Riddle" _before he waved his wand and the letters rearranged to form the name "_I am Lord Voldemort" _just like the memory of Tom Riddle did in the chamber of secrets. The crowd seemed frozen where they stood as Harry locked eyes with Draco Malfoy before he raised his wand once more.

"I, Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that what I just revealed about Lord Voldemort was the truth, so mote be." There was a flash of light as the oath was accepted and everyone could see that Harry was alive and still had his magic as he did a quick _Lumos_ spell before putting his wand away.

"Now if you will all excuse me I have a train to board and I suggest that the students all do the same" everyone seemed to be pulled out of their shock as Harry jumped in the nearest door and slammed it shut.

Harry took his trunk out of his pocket and after enlarging it to its proper size stored it in the luggage rack, Hedwig was flying to Hogwarts and her cage was shrunken in his trunk. Harry locked the cabin door with about eight different locking charms and put up three silencing charms making sure he got absolute peace and quiet; pulling out his potions book, he sat by the window with his feet up and began rereading it for the fifth time, as he wanted to be ready for Snape this year.

After five minutes, the whistle sounded and the train began its long journey to Scotland; students walked past his cabin staring in trying to get a look at the boy who lived but Harry ignored them all. Ron, Hermione and Ginny came by and tried to enter and finding it locked Hermione whipped out her wand fully intent on unlocking the door but after five minutes gave up trying as she had yet to remove one.

Therefore, she settled for banging on the door but due to the silencing charms Harry could not hear the persistent banging thus he was able to ignore them and carry on reading.

After five minutes they gave up and went back to their own compartment; Neville passed by looking rejected no doubt unable to find a cabin and Harry spotting the boy jumped out of his seat and waved his wand at the door and opened it.

"Sit in here Neville" said Harry as he picked up the boys trunk with ease and placed it in the luggage rack next to his.

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked as he followed Harry into the cabin and watched as he put his locking charms back up.

"Of course Neville" answered Harry as he retook his seat Neville doing the same.

"How come you wouldn't let the Weasleys and Hermione in but you let me in?" Neville asked even though he was grateful that Harry allowed him to sit in the compartment with him.

"Because I know you won't sit there and bug me with questions," answered Harry as he picked up his potions book. "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was great," answered Neville as he stood to take out his own potions book thinking it would not hurt to read ahead in _that_ subject. "Gran took me to Italy for a month at the family villa then we spent the rest of the month at Longbottom manor" Neville smiled his wide smile at the thought of his summer which had been far better than other summers.

"Did you get a new wand?" Harry asked as he read the instructions for the Draught of Living Death potion, which looked very complicated though Harry had perfected it on his second try over the summer.

"Yes its cherry 13" Unicorn hair," answered Neville as he pulled his wand out of his own wand holster to show Harry a nice looking cherry red slim wand. "Mr Ollivander said it was partially good for charms work" Neville beamed at his wand; while Harry removed the Elder wand not to show off but he wanted to see if Neville's reaction would mirror that of Dumbledore's.

"My new wand is named the Elder wand," said Harry as he held up the wand like it was just any other ordinary wand; Neville's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he stared at the wand in a mixture of shock and awe.

"T-T-that's T-The…" Neville could not get anything more to come out of his mouth as he pointed at the wand.

"That's a wand," said Harry with a smirk as he was dying to burst out laughing at Neville's reaction.

"THAT'S THE BLOODY ELDER WAND" shouted Neville as he finally found his voice again while Harry collapsed sideways on the seat laughing as he'd never in his five years of knowing heard Neville "Shy-Boy" Longbottom swear. For the next few hours Harry and Neville read their books and talked about what the upcoming year might bring; Harry opened the door again as the lunch lady stopped outside their cabin with the lunch trolley, Harry and Neville got to the lunch lady just as Lisa Turpin did.

"Ladies first" said Harry as he motioned for Lisa to go before them.

"Thank you, can I have a cauldron cake and two chocolate frogs and a packet of Berttie Botts beans please" Lisa was blushing madly as she got her sweets, and Harry who could not resist making her blush more said.

"I'll get these Madam," Harry said as he smiled his most charming smile making Neville goggle at him. "It's the least I can do for Hogwarts most beautiful intelligent lady" Lisa's blush had surly spread all over her body as Harry winked at her with his smile still firmly in place.

"Thank you Harry" said Lisa as she got her sweets from the lunch lady who was smiling at the three of them; Lisa turned around and made her way down the train to her own compartment blushing all the while.

After Harry and Neville had bought theirs sweets and cakes, they headed back into their compartment and had a lively lunch whilst reading some of the more outlandish stories in the Quibbler. After another hour of reading, they were interrupted by the blonde Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy who was stood outside the compartment with an anxious look on his normally sneering face. Harry stood from his seat waving his wand at the door removing the locking charms and opening the door.

"If you're here looking for trouble Malfoy" said Harry as he looked at the blonde leaving his threat unsaid.

"I'm not I swear it Potter" said Malfoy in an almost dejected voice. "may I speak with you" Harry was so taken aback with the polite tone of voice that he let Malfoy in without much thought, though he kept his Phoenix wand in his hand after replacing the locking charms.

"So, what do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked after he and Malfoy had taken a seat, Neville sat by the window not saying anything but Harry noticed that he had slipped his wand out.

"It's about the Dark Lord," answered Malfoy quietly as he looked at Harry all the while keeping his hands on his knees where the two boys could see them. "He has giving me a mission that should I complete I will earn the Dark Mark" Neville scowled at that while Harry just looked blankly back at Malfoy.

"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Harry quietly as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing at all" answered Malfoy simply as he looked back at Harry. "But I was hoping you could help me somehow" at this Harry got a dark look on his face.

"I will not help any Death Eater complete their mission," said Harry in a hard voice.

"I don't want your help in completing it." said Malfoy quickly as he realised how his ask for help could have been taken. "I want your help to get out of It." now Harry looked a little shocked while Neville openly gaped at Malfoy.

"I thought becoming a Death Eater would be a dream come true for you," commented Neville speaking up for the first time since Malfoy entered.

"Not after my mother showed me what they do for fun," said Draco with a scowl. "I mean I don't like Muggle's but I would not go so far as to rape and kill them." Draco had look of disgust on his face at the thought.

"No I don't suppose you would," said Harry quietly as he looked at Malfoy. "What is your mission?" Harry was envisioning everything from kidnap to Draco hitting him with the killing curse; however, what he said next stopped those thoughts dead.

"I'm to kill the headmaster," answered Draco quietly as he looked at both Harry and Neville who both had shocked looks on their faces. "But something about it does not feel right." Now Harry had a confused look on his face as he looked at Malfoy.

"What do you mean does not feel right?" asked Harry as his face went back to a blank look.

"I don't know it just don't feel right somehow" answered Draco after which Harry sat back in his seat and thought over everything that he had learned so far; after five minutes of this he looked back at Malfoy.

"He is punishing your father," said Harry simply. "Your father failed in the department of mysteries, so Voldemort is giving you this mission that you would most likely die trying to punish your father" explained Harry, Neville seemed to agree straight away as he saw the logic in that while Malfoy thought it over a bit.

"That makes sense," said Malfoy after a few minutes. "He can't kill my father as punishment because he needs the Malfoy votes on the Wizengamot, so he's punishing him by having me be killed while trying to kill the headmaster" Malfoy seemed to be thinking aloud rather than talking to Harry and Neville.

"And should you somehow succeed he will kill you anyway" said Harry and seeing the confused looks from the two other boys he went on. "It would be like a slap in the face to Voldemort, that you were able to kill Dumbledore whilst he failed to kill the headmaster every time they duelled." explained Harry to the dawning understanding of Malfoy and Neville. "Either way you die" Malfoy nodded his head in understanding after Harry had finished explaining.

"I don't want to become a Death Eater anyway," said Malfoy after a moment's pause.

"Do you want to defy him and fight against him?" asked Harry knowing that the answer to this question would set him on a path that he could not leave after he stepped onto it. "Or do you wish to hide from him until the war is over?" Harry looked at Malfoy with a neutral expression trying to communicate that the decision was up to him alone. Malfoy sat in his seat thinking it all over for a few minutes before he came to a decision.

"I will fight against him," answered Malfoy with conviction as he looked between Harry and Neville.

"Will you make the unbreakable vow?" asked Harry as he leaned forward in his seat a bit.

"Why?" asked Malfoy quietly though he thought he knew Harry's reason for the vow.

"Because right now I don't trust you" answered Harry confirming Malfoy's thoughts while Neville looked impressed with Harry's Thinking. "For all I know this could be a set up so you can gain my trust while plotting to kill me" Harry explained to Malfoy.

"Ok I'll do it" said Malfoy as he extended his arm towards Harry who, after extending his own arm gripped Malfoy's wrist as he did the same with Harry's. "Longbottom, can you be out binder?" Malfoy asked, as he looked Harry dead in the eyes.

"Sure" answered Neville as he stood from his seat and moved over to the two boys with his wand pointed an inch from the joined arms.

"Will you Draco Malfoy, swear to never betray me or my secrets?" Harry asked his first question as both boys could have three questions each.

"I will," answered Malfoy causing a red strand of magic come out of Neville's wand and snake around the joined hands.

"And will you Draco Malfoy, swear to fight against Voldemort and his forces at my side" Harry asked his second question knowing that Malfoy would make a great Ally in a duel.

"I will," answered Malfoy causing another strand of red magic to wrap around their wrists.

"And will you Draco Malfoy, swear to protect innocents including Muggle's Muggleborn's and every other innocent to the best of your abilities?" Harry asked his final question at barely a whisper.

"I will," answered Malfoy without hesitation as he may not like Muggle's or Muggleborn's but he did not think they deserved to be treated like they would be by the Death Eater's and causing a strand of magic to wrap around their wrists.

"Will you Harry Potter, swear to protect me and my mother from the Dark Lord and his forces to the best of your ability?" asked Malfoy asking his first question.

"I will" answered Harry causing a green strand of magic to come out of Neville's wand and snake around their wrists, the green strand showed that another person was now asking for a vow.

"And will you Harry Potter, swear to help me in my quest to hoodwink the Dark Lord in the task he has set me?" Draco asked perhaps his most important question.

"I will," answered Harry causing another green strand to snake around their wrists.

"And will you Harry Potter, swear to help me in my duelling and defence" Malfoy knew he would need all the help he could get in that subject if he was to fight the Death Eater's.

"I will," answered Harry causing a final strand to wrap around their wrists as they waited for Neville to make the vow binding.

"So mote it be" said Neville causing the strands of magic to sink into Harry and Draco's wrists making the unbreakable vow binding; after the vow was sealed Harry and Malfoy released wrists and sat back in their seats.

"Welcome to the right side Draco" said Neville as he extended his hand towards Draco.

"Thank you Neville" said Draco as he gripped Neville's hand and shook it firmly with a smile on his face. "What happens now?" Draco asked as he turned to Harry.

"Now you go back to your compartment and keep up appearances when we get back to school," answered Harry as he stood to remove the locking charms on the door. "I will think of a way to protect your mother before we reveal your alliance in this war" Harry then extended his hand to Draco.

"Thank you for everything that you're going to do" said Draco as he shook Harry's hand before walking out the door and heading back to his own compartment. Harry retook his seat and talked with Neville the rest of the way to Hogsmeade station;

They collected their trunks (Shrunken) and exited the train and hopped into a "_horseless_" carriage, Harry closed the door before anyone else could get in their carriage and the carriage made its way up to Hogwarts followed by the rest of the students.

Upon reaching, the castle Harry and Neville jumped out of the carriage and made their way into the entrance hall and into the great hall, leading the other students; Harry and Neville took seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table near the teachers table and next to where the first years would sit. After everyone was seated McGonagall lead the first years in carrying the sorting hat and stool with the roll of students names tucked under her arm; upon reaching the front of the hall McGonagall placed the stool in front of the headmaster and placed the sorting hat on top. After a few moments the rip on the hat opened and it began it sing.

"_Dark times lay ahead as good and evil do battle once more."_

"_The Dark Lord more powerful than Morgan Le Fey spreads _

_Fear across the lands as he slaughters all who dare to stand against him;_

"_But the light has a chosen child to lead us into battle against the darkness_

_In the fiercest battle of all time; the child of Prophecy, most powerful since Godric Gryffindor will battle the dark with his most loyal at his side."_

"_But for now the sorting shall commence, so step up and place me on you head and I shall see where you belong." "Do you belong in Gryffindor where the brave and noble dwell or in cunning Slytherin where pure and ambitious strive; or how about cleaver Ravenclaw where the intelligence and smarts are the way to the top or maybe you belong in loyal Hufflepuff who care not your intentions as long as your hard working and loyal. So step up and try me on and I shall place you where you fit best for I' am the sorting hat."_

The students clapped slowly as the hat went still once more; nearly every student sought out Harry, as they believed that Harry was the one who the sorting hat meant when it said the child of Prophecy would lead them into battle against the Darkness.

However, Harry would not look at any of the students as he stared Dumbledore in the eye with a questioning look in his eyes at which the headmaster nodded his head ever so slightly to indicate that he would meet with Harry after the feast. Everyone turned to McGonagall as she cleared her throat and unrolled the parchment containing the names of the first years.

"When I call you name you will come forth and place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said loudly causing a hush to fall over the great hall as everyone waited for the sorting to begin. "Bobbin, Melinda" a small brown haired girl stepped up to the sorting hat nervously and placing the hat on her head took a seat on the stool as she awaited her fate; after a few minutes the hat opened its "mouth" and shouted her house.

"RAVENCLAW" the Ravenclaw's cheered loudly as Melinda removed the sorting hat and hoped down from the stool placing the hat back before she skipped down to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her face. the sorting went on until the last first year "Wright, Herman" was sorted into Hufflepuff, After the sorting hat and stool were removed from the hall Dumbledore stood from his seat with a grandfatherly smile on his face and eyes twinkling full blast.

"There is a time and a place for speeches but this is not it, tuck in" everyone cheered as the tables were suddenly groaning from the hundreds of plates of food and the students dug in with gusto, as they chatted with friends and filled the great hall with the sound of knives and folks clinking against plates and the sounds of laughter as they swapped stories and tales about the summer. After the feast was over Dumbledore stood from his seat to give the usual welcome speech and silence fell over the hall as the students turned their attention towards the headmaster.

"First of to all our returning students welcome back and to our new students welcome" said Dumbledore as he spread his arms as though to embrace them all.

"Now I would like you all to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt who has kindly given up his place as one of the Ministry's top Auror's to come teach you all in these dark times" all the students clapped loudly at thought of getting a top Auror teaching them DADA, Kingsley stood from his seat next Snape and bowed his head towards the students with a smile on his face before he retook his seat.

"Now I would like to remind you all that the dark forest is forbidden" at this Dumbledore glanced Harry's way before he continued "our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the halls between classes and that the list of banned items now contains 345 items on it all of which can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office" Dumbledore paused here to take a drink of water before he went on.

"Quidditch trials will begin in two weeks and anyone wishing to try out for their house teams should see their head of house so they may pass your names onto the team captains" Dumbledore paused for a moment and everyone knew what he was about to talk about.

"Dark times are upon us once more as the Dark Lord tries to over throw the Ministry and Hogwarts" began Dumbledore as he looked out at the students with sadness on his face. "I implore you all to unite against the Darkness because we are stronger united than we are divided" all the house tables looked at the others as though sizing each other up before Dumbledore went on.

"I cannot impress upon you enough the seriousness of the times ahead and ask you all to be in your common rooms by curfew and not to leave the castle after dark as every minute of every day even this very second dark forces try to penetrate these walls to do you harm" the students looked fearfully around the hall as though they expected Death Eaters to suddenly burst through the walls and door. "Well that's all from me for now so off to bed with you as classes start bright and early tomorrow, just remember united we stand divided we fall" Dumbledore retook his seat as the students got up to leave the great hall. The Weasley children and Hermione were trying to get to Harry but he was already making his way towards the headmaster who after talking with Harry for a moment led him through the teacher's entrance off to the side of the teachers table and up to his office. Upon reaching the headmasters office, Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk as the man himself took his usual seat in behind the desk.

"The house-elves have informed me that your trunk was not with the other students," said Dumbledore as he conjured tea for himself and Harry. "May I ask why?" he asked as he passed Harry a cup of tea along with milk and sugar.

"I'm not staying in the common room," answered Harry who noticed that Dumbledore didn't even change expression just nodded his head as though he expected that answer.

"May I ask where you will be staying?" Dumbledore asked as he added milk to his tea and stirred his drink.

"I'll be staying in the room of Requirement," answered Harry as he sipped his drink.

"The common room is too noisy and I have a lot of studying to do if I'm to have any chance of beating Voldemort" Harry explained though he had a suspicion that Dumbledore had worked that one out for himself.

"I thought as much," said Dumbledore with a nod. "May I suggest staying in one of our guest suites instead" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he relaxed some.

"No point when one room can provide everything I will need with just a thought" said Harry as he too relaxed back in his chair. "Thank you for the offer though" Dumbledore just bowed his head slightly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Have you any idea what Voldemort is planning?" Harry asked after a few moments silence.

"All Severus has been able to find out is that Tom is going to try and over throw Azkaban in the coming weeks or months" answered Dumbledore surprising Harry with the straight answer.

"Has he found out Draco's mission?" asked Harry with a smirk knowing that it was unlikely that Snape knew.

"No what mission" asked Dumbledore in surprise as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I can't tell you unless you swear to secrecy to everyone including Snivellus," answered Harry who was not going to take the chance that Snape was hoodwinking Dumbledore or a mole was among the Order. Dumbledore whipped out his wand and held it in the air.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do hereby swear to keep whatever secrets Harry Potter tells me until he tells me otherwise, So mote be" there was a flash of light as the oath was accepted and then Harry told Dumbledore all about the meeting with Draco including the unbreakable vow. After Harry had finished his tale the headmaster sat back deep in thought as he progressed everything he had been told.

"That was very cleaver getting that vow as it could have indeed been a trap" Dumbledore commented. "What are you planning with young Draco until his loyalties can be unveiled?" The headmaster had his own ideas but he wanted to see if Harry had the same ones as he did or better.

"Well I was planning to have Draco make a few attempts on your life," answered Harry to the shock of Dumbledore. "Have me and him come up with the plan and I come tell you that way you can be on the lookout thus avoiding death while it looks as though Draco is attempting his mission should Voldemort look inside his mind or ask for a pensive memory" Harry explained to the headmaster who relaxed a little at hearing the plan.

"What if Tom comes across a memory of Draco and yourself planning the attempt?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking that I would Obliviate him of the meetings unless he knows Occlumency and can block the memories," answered Harry impressing Dumbledore with the cunning of the plan.

"Very cunning, very Slytherin of you Harry" smiled Dumbledore as he looked at Harry who was smiling back at him.

"Well the hat did say I would have done well in Slytherin" said Harry as he looked at the sorting hat that was sat on a shelf next to the sword of Gryffindor.

"And I stand by my statement" said the hat before going silent once more though it proved that it listened to the convocations of the office.

"Can you imagine Snape's reaction if I'd gone into Slytherin?" Harry asked the headmaster with a wide smile at the thought of Snape's reaction.

"Yes I don't think Severus would have been too pleased with that," answered Dumbledore who had finally accepted the fact that Harry and Snape would never get along but he hoped they could at least work together in the coming war.

"Headmaster If I may make a suggestion for a way to take the students minds of the war and give them something to think about?" Harry asked after he had finished the last of his cup of tea.

"You may Harry, ways to take the students minds off of the war are always welcomed" answered Dumbledore with a nod.

"Well I was thinking that since the Yule ball was such a hit with the students how about doing something similar" said Harry who was suggesting it purely for the other students or that's what he told himself as a image of Lisa Turpin floated across his mind before he banished it with a mental scowl.

"You know Harry that is a most brilliant idea," commented Dumbledore after a few moments thought. "In fact I'm going to suggest that at the next staff meeting" Dumbledore smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness.

Harry and Dumbledore talked for another ten minutes before Harry bid the headmaster goodnight and made his way up to the room of requirement and upon walking in front of the door three times he entered to find a huge common room that was done out in all the Hogwarts house colours and had three doors leading to other rooms; Harry went through the first door to find a huge bedroom done out in cream walls and a light brown carpet with a queen size bed and a walk-in wardrobe, one wall had a huge window that over looked the Quidditch pitch, while another wall had the Puddlemere United logo while the wall next to the door had the Hogwarts logo along with the house logos and the Potter and Black family crests.

Leaving the room Harry entered a bathroom that was the same size as the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor except it was done out in black and white marble instead of just white marble; the bath looked more like a swimming pool and it also contained walk-in showers and fluffy towels and bathrobes along one wall with a wash basket for dirty clothing.

Exiting the bathroom Harry made his way to the last door that was beside the huge fireplace that had a roaring fire in the grate. Entering the room Harry found a huge training room that had a running track going around the outside along with Muggle gym equipment at one end of the room and state of the art Auror training dummies opposite. In the middle of the room was a duelling stage. Just as Harry was about to exit and jump in the bath, he spotted another door off to the side of the gym equipment and upon entering, Harry found a library that was twice the size as the Hogwarts library.

"This is absolutely perfect" said Harry aloud with a huge smile on his face before he left the library and training room and made his way across to the bathroom where he soaked in a hot bath for an hour before he got out and dried off and put on a clean pair of boxer shorts and made his way to his new bed; upon climbing in the bed Harry sighed loudly at the softness of the mattress and feel of the silk sheets before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

End of chapter three.

AN: well Harry's back at Hogwarts and before anyone says I know my sorting song was not much good but it was all I could come up with. What do you think so far? Was it a good move having Draco become an ally with Harry? I'm still debating about the Horcruxes so any thoughts on that would be appreciated… please review and stay tuned for next chapter…


	4. Of Balls and Battles part 1

Once more I own nothing but the plot

Of Balls and Battles part 1...

The next morning Harry woke from his deep sleep at six and upon getting out of bed made his way to the bathroom before he dressed in a pair of black shorts and headed for the training room. Harry jogged around the room on the running track doing five laps after which he took a gulp of water before he tried the Muggle weights, which he worked with for half an hour before his arms became tired. Harry then did twenty press-ups along with twenty sit-ups before he headed back into the bathroom and took a shower, before he changed into his brand new school robes and grabbed his new school bag that could carry all his schoolbooks with a bottomless charm and a feather light charm. Looking at his watch he saw that it was a quarter to eight and he exited the room after asking it to stay in its current form and only allow him access; upon exiting the room Harry turned around to the door and found a picture of Godric Gryffindor on the door.

"Good morning fine sir" said Godric with a smile on his handsome rouge face.

"Good morning" answered Harry who noticed that Godric seemed to have the same messy jet black hair that he himself had but Harry didn't think much of it.

"Would you like to set a password?" Godric asked as he looked Harry over. _"Possibly one of my heirs"_ the portrait thought.

Harry thought for a moment, and then an idea struck him. "Imhotep" said Harry thinking of the film he'd watched at the Dursleys this summer.

"Very good, Good day to you" said Godric with a smile as he waved Harry on his way.

"Thanks and good day to you too" said Harry as he turned around and headed for the main staircase and heading down to the great hall.

"Yes most definitely a relation" Godric said to himself as he watched Harry walk away. "I must speak with headmaster Dumbledore" Godric then left his portrait to visit his other one in the headmasters office that he shared with the other founders not that many people noticed as it was placed right at the top of the past heads pictures.

As Harry entered the great hall he noticed that everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn to stare at him; Harry just looked back with a dark look on his face as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat at the end away from the rest of the Gryffindors and pulled a bowl of mixed fruit towards him and spooned himself some into his dish before he poured himself a cup of coffee and dug into his food ignoring everyone. As he finished his fruit Harry, still feeling a bit peckish had three slices of toast as the morning mail arrived. Harry, who was not expecting any mail, was surprised as a brown tawny owl landed in front of him with a letter attached to its leg. Upon relieving the owl of the letter Harry fed the bird a slice of toast from the table and allowed it to dip its beak into his pumpkin juice that he had just poured for himself. The owl took off as he opened the letter to see familiar slanted writing.

_Harry,_

_Our first meeting will be on Saturday at twelve noon._

_Have a good first week back._

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S: I enjoy acid pops. _

After he had read the small note he glanced at Dumbledore and gave a small nod to show he understood to which the headmaster smiled back as McGonagall stood from her seat and headed to the Gryffindor table to hand out their schedules. Harry glanced down the table and noticed that Ron and Hermione kept glancing his way while Ginny stared at him out of the corner of her eye, which caused a dark look to cross Harry's face.

"_I don't have time for silly little girls and their crushes"_ Harry thought to himself as McGonagall approached him.

"Your timetable Mr. Potter" said McGonagall as she passed Harry his timetable. "I was disappointed when I received your letter rejecting the team captaincy role and your removal of yourself from the team" a few students who had heard the Professor gaped at Harry as they realised that Gryffindor had lost the star seeker.

"Sorry Professor, but I have more important things to do this year" Harry answered as he looked down at his timetable and saw that he had potions with the Slytherin's first then double DADA with the Ravenclaw's.

"What could be so important?" McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows as she looked down at Harry.

"Learning to stay alive while a Dark Lord hunts me" answered Harry as he got up from his seat with a blank expression that said quite clearly that he did not wish to discuss this here.

"Well if there is anything I can do, please let me know" said McGonagall as Harry shouldered his bag.

"Thank you Professor" said Harry with a nod. "See you later Professor" Harry then turned around and headed out of the great hall without another word as he made his way towards the dungeons. Arriving outside the potions class Harry noticed that he was one of the first there. The others being Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, Slytherin's who kept themselves to themselves. Daphne and Tracy glanced at Harry before going back to talking with one another, unlike other Slytherin's they did not bother anyone they just got on with their schoolwork.

"_They should have been in Ravenclaw"_ Harry thought to himself as the rest of the class arrived. Before anyone could so much as open their mouths the door to the potions classroom opened.

"In" said Snape's silky smooth voice from inside the room, and as nobody wanted Snape's wrath directed at them everyone entered and took their seats with Harry going straight to the back and unpacking his things.

"This term we will be attempting the Wolfsbane Potion and the Veritaserum potion" Snape said as he stood from his seat in front of his class. "I doubt very much that even half of you can get one of these right and I shall have the pleasure of evicting you from my class" at this Snape looked right at Harry.

Harry locked eyes with the potions master daring him to try and break into his mind when a message flashed across his mind._ "The headmaster has asked me to test your Occlumency defences when you least expect it"_ Harry stared at the potions master for a second thinking it over before he nodded his head ever so slightly as it made sense; the more he practised keeping somebody out of his mind the easier it would be to stop Voldemort from invading his thoughts.

"The ingredients are on the board" Snape said as he looked around the room with a dark look on his face. "Begin" everyone looked at the bored and seeing that it was the Wolfsbane potion they were starting first headed to the student cabinet to get their ingredients. All except Harry who stayed sat at his desk watching the students.

"Potter, why are you still in your seat?" Snape barked his question at Harry causing quite a few people to jump at the sudden shout.

"Because everyone has rushed to the cabinet and I will not be able to get my ingredients while everyone is crowded round it, so I'll wait to get mine" answered Harry not really expecting Snape to allow that.

"See that you do" said Snape silkily as he retook his seat. "Finally your proving that you have more than hot air between you ears" Snape smirked as Harry snorted at that; Harry actually found the insult funny. Just as the class was nearly over Snape began to prowl around the room.

"Your potions should be a light blue in colour" Snape said as he peered into Harry's cauldron, to see a perfect light blue potion. "Place a stasis charm on your potions and place them over by the cupboard you will finish them on Wednesday" everyone quickly placed the charm on their potions before moving them to the side of the potions cupboard then retaking their seats as they packed their things away.

"I want two feet on the Wolfsbane potion to be handed in the next class" Snape said causing quite a few people to groan as the bell signalling the end of class sounded. Harry shot out of his seat and out the door before anyone else had a chance to get out of their seat. Harry made his way up to the defence classroom not believing that Snape had not taken so much as a point from him the whole class; though Ron had managed to lose twenty points when Snape overheard him muttering under his breath.

Arriving outside the classroom Harry noticed the door open, and looking into the room noticed Kingsley perched on the edge of his desk waiting for the students.

"Come on in Mr. Potter" said Kingsley as he spotted Harry at the door.

"Good morning Professor" Harry said as he entered the room. "How is your first day teaching going?" Harry took a seat in the back of the class once more.

"Not bad Mr. Potter" answered Kingsley with a small smile. "I just had the third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and I started them on the disarming spell" Kingsley was quite proud of the way the students had taken to the spell.

"Did any of them manage a successful disarm?" Harry was always interested to know how the rest of the school was doing in defence; especially now that war was upon them.

"Yes seven managed to master the spell by the end of class" Kingsley answered as the rest of the class poured in through the door and took their seats; strangely everyone seemed to sense that Harry wanted to work on his own, even Ron and Hermione didn't try sitting next to him like they would have usually (They were working individually in potions).

"Good morning class" said Kingsley still sat on the edge of his desk. "Today and the rest of this term we will be working on silent casting" the class began to mutter between themselves as they realised that they would be learning something this year unlike the last.

"You will be working with partners that I choose for you" Kingsley said as he got off his desk and looked around the room. "First I want a volunteer to come up and help me show the advantages of silent casting". He looked around the room but nobody was too eager to volunteer getting cursed at.

"How about you Mr. Potter" said Kingsley who knew that Harry needed all the help he could get in this time of war.

Harry nodded his head as he got out of his seat and made his way to the front of the class. He didn't inform Kingsley that Moody had already been working with him on silent casting.

"Now Mr. Potter I am going to fire the disarming charm at you while you try to block it silently" said Kingsley as he removed his wand. Harry removed the Elder wand; he did not want to advertise to the school that he had the wand so last night he had placed a charm on his wand to make it look exactly like his Phoenix wand. Harry and the professor faced one another and giving a slight bow both raised their wands.

After a few seconds waiting the Professor fired a silent disarming spell at Harry, who in turn raised a silent Protego shield and blocked the on coming charm to the amazement of the class.

"Well done Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor" Kingsley by now realised that Moody must have taught Harry well, not that he ever doubted the old Auror. "You may retake your seat" Harry nodded his head and putting his wand back in his holster went and took his seat in the back of the room.

"Now not all spells can be cast silently" began Kingsley. "The unforgivable curses for example cannot be cast without at least a murmur from the caster" Kingsley was about to go on when he noticed Harry with his hand in the air. "Yes Mr. Potter" everyone in the class turned to look at Harry as they had not seen his hand in the air.

"I just thought I would point out that Lord Voldemort can cast the Killing curse silently" Harry said as he rolled his eyes as the students all flinched at Voldemort's name been spoken allowed.

"VOLDEMORT" Harry shouted as he stared around the room and seeing everyone jump and flinch at his shout of Voldemort's name. "Cowards the lot of you, we aren't going to win this war if you flinch at a mere name" Harry said in disgust.

"But isn't there a Prophecy between you and you know who" asked Morag MacDougal in her strong Scottish accent as she looked at Harry with something akin to a challenge in her voice.

"And who told you that" asked Harry in what he hoped was a bored off hand voice as he threw up his Occlumency shields trying not to give anything away in his face or voice.

"The Daily Prophet" answered Morag to which Harry burst out laughing confusing everyone including Kingsley who was allowing this to continue, as he was quite curious as to the reason Harry was so well protected by the headmaster and so hunted by the Dark Lord.

"If you believe that rag then you deserve to be lied to" said Harry after he had calmed down from his fake laughing; he was quite unnerved at how close the Daily Prophet had come to the truth.

"Alright people lets get on with the lesson" said Kingsley as he realised that Harry was not about to let anything slip. "The first pairing shall be Mr. Weasley and Miss. Brocklehurst" Kingsley then paired everyone up and Harry ended up with Lisa Turpin as a partner which caused Lisa to blush as she moved to sit next to Harry, who seeing her blush smiled at her causing the light blush to turn crimson.

"Hello Lisa" said Harry with a smile as Lisa took her seat next to him; Harry had decided that he was not going to play the shy little boy who from a year ago and instead act confident around the opposite sex. It was made easier as he did not plan to have a girlfriend until after the war no matter what a certain little redhead thought.

"Hello Harry" Lisa could not believe she was going to be working with he secret crush, Lisa like many girls at Hogwarts had had a crush on Harry since third year when she first started noticing boys.

"Now that your all sorted with your partners will you all stand please" Kingsley's deep slow voice rang out loud and clear in the room over the quite talking of the students; everyone stood from their seats and watched as Kingsley swept his wand across the room and caused all the tables and chairs to zoom across the room and stack themselves in front of the windows.

"Now I want you all to find a space for you and your partner" said Kingsley and after everyone had gotten themselves into a space he continued. "Right then, one of you shall practise casting the disarming spell at your partner while your partner tries to block it equally silently" after receiving their instructions for class the students decided with their partners who was to fire and who would shield before they began.

After around fifteen minutes Harry was bored out of his mind waiting for a spell that did not look to becoming anytime soon; while Lisa was getting more and more worked up as she kept failing to fire the disarming charm silently. After another five minutes Harry took pity on the poor girl.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry in a patient voice not wanting to upset the girl anymore than she was.

"What do you think that am I doing, I'm trying to cast the disarming charm" answered Lisa a bit snappishly.

"I know that" said Harry calmly as he looked at the frustrated girl. "But are you just saying the incantation over and over in your mind? Harry himself had made the same mistake back in the summer the first time he'd tried silent casting.

"Yes, isn't that how it's done" Lisa asked as she let her wand drop to her side as she looked at Harry.

"No you need intent to cast silently" answered Harry as he moved over to Lisa so he would not have to shout across the space separating them. "Close your eyes, concentrate on my voice" said Harry who did not realise the entire class was doing exactly what he was telling Lisa to do. "Now visualise the disarming charm in your mind" Lisa nodded her understanding and did what Harry told her to do.

"Visualise everything about the charm, the colour of the magic and the results of a successfully cast charm" Harry said still not realising that the entire class was listening to his instructions as Kingsley watched with a smile on his face as he recognised Moody's teaching method as he himself had been taught under Moody's wing when he first joined the Auror's all those years ago.

"Can you see everything about the spell in your mind?" Harry asked and at Lisa's and the rest of the classes (Not that he noticed) nod he went on. "Now without the wand movements I want you to say the incantation in your mind" Harry then noticed the entire class with their eyes closed causing him to blink in surprise. After a few seconds the blue light of the disarming charm shot out of everyone's wands and soon everyone had lost their wand to their partner, causing everyone to beam and Kingsley to clap proudly.

"Well done everyone" Kingsley said with pride on his face. "Take five points each for mastering the silent casting and twenty points to Mr. Potter for in-adversely teaching the entire class how to cast silently" everyone beamed with pride at mastering silent casting.

"Now that you know how to cast silently it will come much easier with other spells and charms that you have already mastered" said Kingsley as the students got their own wands back. "Now for the rest of class I want you to practise shielding charms."

Everyone once again went back to practising and within five minutes shields where popping into existence as the students mastered the shield charm silently. Ten minutes before the bell was to ring Kingsley called a halt to the students practise and restored the classroom furniture and had everyone take a seat.

"For homework I want two feet of parchment on silent casting and its uses in a duel" said Kingsley causing some students namely Ron to groan but the Professor ignored them. "I also want you to get with your Partners for at least an hour every night and practise duelling" as Kingsley said this quite a few people were surprised as they looked at their partners.

"Why?" asked Seamus stupidly causing Harry to roll his eyes and before the professor could answer he did.

"Because we are in a war and we need every bit of practise we can get should the Death Eater's come calling at our homes" Harry answered getting a nod of agreement from Kingsley.

"But the Auror's…" began Anthony Goldstein but Harry interrupted him.

"The Auror's will most likely not know as the Death Eater's will come quietly in the dead of night whilst you're in bed away from your floo networks" said Harry as he looked everyone in the eye trying to get his point across. "And Muggleborns such as Hermione who are not on the floo need all the help they can get" explained Harry causing everyone to nod in understanding.

"Mr. Potter is absolutely right we need all the practise we can get while the Dark Lord is at large" said Kingsley as he looked around the room. "You may go early as there is only five minutes of class left, Mr. Potter stay behind please" everyone quickly left the class as they did not normally get let out early and they were eager to get to lunch.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked as he approached Kingsley.

"Yes I wanted to offer you some duelling training" answered Kingsley as he sat on the edge of his desk again.

"And why would you want to do that?" Harry asked though inside he was excited at the thought of training under Kingsley as well as Dumbledore as he needed every bit of help he could get against Voldemort and the Death Eater's.

"Because I, along with most of the Order have worked out that this war is going to come down to you and Voldemort" answered Kingsley surprising Harry with his bluntness. "It's quite obvious if you think about it, the Dark Lord targets you as a baby but ends up in spirit form for thirteen years and he tried to come back twice but you stopped him both times and then he manages to come back using your blood in that ritual" said Kingsley explaining why he and the Order thought that it was going to come down to Harry and Voldemort.

"I neither confirm nor deny it" said Harry with a smile. "But yes I shall take you up on your offer" Kingsley smiled at that as he stood from his seat and led Harry out of the classroom.

"I was hoping you would agree" Said Kingsley as they made their way to the moving staircase. "The more duelling opponents you practise against the better you become" He explained as the started down the stairs.

"That's just what Moody said over the summer" commented Harry before a question popped into his head. "What are you going to be teaching me?" Kingsley was silent for a moment before he answered Harry.

"Well since the headmaster will be teaching you advanced duelling, I was thinking of giving you Auror training" Kingsley answered causing Harry's smile to widen as they reached the entrance hall and made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"Thank you sir, your help will be much appreciated" said Harry as they entered the great hall and separated with Harry going to the Gryffindor table and Kingsley heading to the teachers table.

"Why have you been blanking us" asked Hermione as she and Ron dropped into seats across from Harry as they'd been waiting for him to arrive so they could get some answers.

"Because I have more important things to worry about" answered Harry in a neutral voice and a blank face even if he was swearing up a storm in his mind.

"What's more important than your friends" asked Hermione while Ron stayed silent.

"Living to see my next birthday" answered Harry simply causing both Ron and Hermione to gape at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked as he pulled a tray of chips towards him and scooped some onto a plate.

"Lord Voldemort" Harry stated as he pulled a ready made salad to him and began eating. "I need to concentrate on defeating him" said Harry as he swallowed his food.

"But we can help" said Ron speaking for the first time as he reached for some gravy and bread to go with his chips.

Harry shook his head before he answered. "No what you two can do is stay out of the war as best you can" Harry's voice left no room for argument but of course Hermione did.

"But we have fought the Death Eater's before" at this Harry scoffed causing both Ron and Hermione to scowl. "What?" asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

"In the department of Mysteries we only survived because Voldemort ordered the Death Eater's not to kill us before they had the Prophecy as he didn't want me to smash it out of anger" Harry explained to them.

"But we can still help" said Hermione a bit weakly knowing that Harry would not budge when he had his mind set on something.

"If you want to help so much go see Dumbledore" Harry snapped as he was quickly tiring of this. "_Don't they understand that they will be safer away from me"_ Harry thought to himself as he poured some Pumpkin juice.

"Fine we will" answered Hermione snappishly as she stood to leave; Harry who wanted to push them away as much as he could spoke up to Ron who had stood as well.

"Tell Ginny that I'm not interested in her or her silly little fantasies" Harry said as he finished his salad and pulled a slice of treacle tart to him.

"And what is wrong with my sister?" Ron snapped with a scowl on his face.

"She is nothing but a little girl who is still in love with the stories of the boy who lived her mother no doubt told her as she was growing up" answered Harry with a blank face once again. Ron's face began to colour with anger at Harry's words about his sister.

"Don't you talk about my sister like that" Ron shouted causing everyone to stop and look their way.

"Tell her to give up her stupid little fantasies and I will" Harry said back in a hard loud voice as he just spotted Ginny sitting with her friends half way down the Gryffindor table.

"I will as I don't want my sister trying to get with a jerk like you" Ron bellowed as he leaned over the table trying to intimidate Harry which was not the brightest idea.

"Don't shout in my face Weasley" Harry shouted as he stood from his seat glaring at Ron; ever since Harry could remember his uncle shouted at him and he was not going to put up with it in the Wizarding world as well.

"And what are you going to do if I don't Potter?" Ron asked still shouting at Harry who just shook his head and picking up his bag began to leave the hall. "That's right your not going to do anything are you, you coward" Ron was so angry at Harry for ignoring him and staying what he did about his sister that it did not register that Harry Potter was anything but a coward.

Harry stopped in his tracks as Ron called him a coward._ "I'll show him coward" _he thought to himself before whipping out his wand and spinning round to face Ron his wand pointed at the redhead but before he could do anything Dumbledore stood from his seat before it could get out of hand.

"Enough" the headmaster's voice rang out through the hall causing Harry and everyone else to stop. "Harry put your wand away before you do something to land yourself in detention" Harry looked at the headmaster who nodded his head before he put his wand away and stormed out of the hall forgetting his bag but seconds later said bag went zooming out of the great hall as Harry summoned it to him.

Over the next weeks Harry buried himself in books and training; he went from eighth place in nearly every class to the top of every class he attended including potions though to be fair he had practiced this years potions over the summer. Harry mastered everything that was put in front of him, from _Ignis Verbero_ which was designed to combat Inferi or Inferius as the headmaster was sure Voldemort would use the animated dead corpses again as he had used them in the last war; Harry also studied Duels of the Death Eater's and Voldemort in the headmasters pensive. Kingsley taught him how shield charms that could block the unforgivable curses, such as a brick wall; the Auror also duelled with Harry giving him tips as he went. Harry's Phoenix egg had not yet hatched but after talking with Hagrid about it found out that the Phoenix would most likely hatch around Christmas time.

Harry also met with Lisa Turpin twice a week as he did not have time for more than that; on one night they would practice new spells for an hour and on another they would duel for an hour with Harry giving Lisa any tips that Kingsley or the headmaster had given him. Lisa was the only student other than Draco who he met with once a week for an hour who Harry spoke with and that was only in DADA or at their meetings; he ignored everyone but his teachers, as he wanted to get better than he was if he wanted to stand a chance against Voldemort.

Of course Voldemort and the Death Eater's had not been quite as they had been attacking Muggle's, they had also killed ex-minister Fudge and Amos Diggory along with low level Ministry workers spreading fear across the country but Snape had reported to the Order that Voldemort was planning a big attack soon but he did not know when though he had managed to find out that Azkaban was apart of that plan; after learning of this Dumbledore had contacted Minister Scrimgeour who had beefed up the wards surrounding the prison at Dumbledore's urging as he did not want to make the same mistake as Fudge and ignore the headmaster.

Dumbledore had also announced a Christmas ball to take place three days before Christmas day so anyone wanting to attend the ball and go home for the holiday could do so. The announcement of the ball had caused quite a stir within Hogwarts as everyone not named Harry Potter was looking forward to the ball and was planning to attend. Harry who was not intending to attend even though it had been his suggestion was planning to start reading up on the Dark Arts as he believed that to properly defend against them one had to have an understanding of them. Of course girls had asked him to attend with them including Ginny even after Ron had told her what Harry had said, but he politely declined every time stating he was too busy over the Christmas holiday; Ginny was persistent though and had asked him three times and she was really starting to grate on Harry's nerves. Harry was just leaving the great hall after his evening meal when Ginny once again asked him to the ball.

"Hello Harry" said Ginny from behind Harry causing him to stop and close his eyes with a sigh as he knew what was coming though he tried his best to stay polite.

"What do you want?" he asked not even turning to face the girl though he doubted very much that that would work, it didn't.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ginny asked for the fourth time.

"No, I'm not going" Harry had answered this three times already but the girl would not give up.

"Why aren't you going?" she asked even though Harry had answered this question also.

"Because I'm busy" Harry answered shortly, he was so close to snapping at the redhead that he was already thinking which curse he could use to get his point across.

"Why can't you take time off of your studying to take me to the ball?" Ginny asked stubbornly causing Harry's temper to snap.

"Because I don't want to go to the ball" Harry hissed in a hard voice as he spun around to face the redhead his eyes flashing in anger. "And even if I did I would not go with a stalker like you, why can't you get that into your thick skull and leave me alone" Harry was breathing quite heavily as he tried not to curse the idiot girl in his anger.

"Come on Harry" said a soft feminine voice from behind him as he felt a gentle tugging on the back of his robes. "Let's go for a walk and calm down" said the same voice gently as who ever she was began to lead Harry out of the great hall and out the front doors.

"Lisa?" asked Harry as he glanced at the person leading him slowly towards the black lake.

"Yeah, I could see that you were about ten seconds from cursing Weasley back to middle ages and instead of allowing you to get in trouble I brought you out here" Lisa Turpin explained to Harry; she no longer blushed when around Harry as over the weeks they had gotten to know one another well enough to be classed as friends though Harry would admit to no one that he had friends, allies yes friends no.

"Thanks for that" Harry said before going quite as they strolled towards the lake and he regained control on his anger.

"So what was all that about anyway?" Lisa asked as she sat down on the grass and looked out over the lake. "Or don't I need to ask?" Harry had told Lisa about Ginny persistently asking him to the ball, she thought it was funny and cute but after awhile even she was fed up with the stalker like girl.

"No you don't need to ask" answered Harry as he too took a seat on the grass and looked out over the lake beside Lisa; they sat in silence for five minutes before Lisa spoke up.

"Maybe you should go to the ball" said Lisa causing Harry to look at her in shock.

"What, Why" Harry asked not believing that another was telling him to go to the ball though he gave her credit for not asking him to go with her.

"Well you do need to take a break and relax a bit" Lisa said as she turned her head to look at Harry.

"I can't I've got…" but that was as far as he got before Lisa interrupted him.

"I know you have to train for the war" began Lisa causing Harry's jaw to drop. "Don't look at me like that, it's obvious that your training for the war every time I see you, you have your nose buried in a defence book" Lisa explained to Harry as his mouth snapped shut but before he could open his mouth to object she went on.

"You need to have a night of relaxing otherwise your going to burn out and then you will be no good to fight anyone" said Lisa giving Harry a bit of a pause as he thought over what she had said.

"But Voldemort…" Harry was interrupted once again.

"Can wait" Lisa said with conviction as she looked into Harry's eyes. "Missing one night of training is not going to hurt you and you can carry on training over Christmas break if you want, just rest for one night it will do you a world of good"

Harry thought over everything Lisa had said and he knew it made sense but there was one little problem.

"Who am I going to go with" Harry asked as he relented to go to the ball. "All the girls at school either want to go as my girlfriend or they want to be able to say that they went with the boy who lived" Harry had a look of distaste on his face as he did not want either of them girls.

"Why not go with a friend" answered Lisa with a smile. "Go as just friends" Harry snorted at that.

"I told you before I don't have friend's just allies" Harry answered as he looked back out over the lake.

"I thought I was your friend?" Lisa asked with a cute pout on her full soft pink lips. "

Fine, fine you're my friend happy?" Harry asked with a smile on his face as he watched the giant squib float past on its back.

"Ecstatic" answered Lisa with a terrible impression of a Malfoy drawl which caused Harry to laugh. "I hope you are not laughing at me Mr. Potter" Lisa said in a playfully snobbish voice as she turned her nose up at Harry causing him to howl with laughter after he had looked at her up turned face, after a few seconds Lisa joined him and for a couple of minutes all they did was laugh and for once Harry was not faking his laughter.

"So who are you going to the ball with?" Harry asked as he and Lisa finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"You" answered Lisa as she stared into Harry's eyes once more.

"Me" Harry yelped in surprise.

"Yes you" whispered Lisa as she continued to stare into Harry's eyes. _"Merlin I love those eyes" _Lisa thought to herself. _"His eyes light up when he smiles and go almost black when he's angered_" Lisa like every girl at Hogwarts including the Slytherin girls thought that Harry's eyes were one if not his best feature.

"Just friends" asked Harry in a whisper as he stared into Lisa's Sky blue eyes.

"Unless you want to go as something more than friends" Lisa answered in a whisper with a hint of hope in her voice.

Harry continued to stare into Lisa's eyes for a long moment before he looked away and broke the spell between them.

"As tempting as that is I can't" said Harry as he once more cursed Voldemort and that damn Prophecy as Lisa was a nice enough girl that if not for the war he would have loved to get to know her better.

"I understand Harry" said Lisa softly with only a hint of sadness in her voice. "Going as friends will be more than perfect" a little lie on her part but she was happy to be going with Harry in the first place. "Well see you around Harry I'm sure Mandy is looking for me" Lisa said as she stood from the grass.

"I'll walk you back" said Harry as he got to his feet as well. "No point in taking chances" said Harry as they began walk back across the grounds.

"Thank you" said Lisa. _"Of course he's just thinking of my safety and not wanting to be with me longer, though he's sweet for thinking of my safety"_ Lisa thought to herself as they walked into the entrance hall.

"_Stupid Voldemort, stupid Prophecy_" Harry said to himself with a mental scowl._ "Why couldn't someone else be destined to fight Voldemort and leave me the fuck alone"_ Harry escorted Lisa up to the fifth floor.

"Goodnight Lisa" said Harry as he turned to head up to the seventh floor and his own quarters namely the room of requirement.

"Goodnight Harry" said Lisa as she watched Harry disappear up the stairs with a sigh before she turned and went into the Ravenclaw Common room after answering the door knocker's question.

_December 21__st__, Christmas ball_

Harry was in his bedroom standing in front of a full length mirror that the room had provided for him as he dressed for the Christmas ball; Harry had told nobody that he was going to attend even if he and Lisa were going as friends.

"Why am I so nervous?" Harry asked himself out loud. "We're just friends" he may have been reluctant to go but he had dressed up in a brand new suit that Dumbledore had taken him into Muggle London to get after Harry had all but begged him to allow him to go.

Harry was dressed in a black pinstriped light medium weight Boltini suit, with a dark red tie and a pair of shiny black dress shoes; the suit spoke of sophistication and wealth, though this time he was dressing up for Lisa and not to make a statement to anybody. Harry had also had his hair cut to a short back and sides and medium length on top of his head even though it still stuck up on end no matter what he did with it. Harry had also persuaded McGonagall to give him a few dance lessons as he did not wish to have Lisa sit out the dancing or step on her toes.

Throwing on his light outer robe Harry left his bedroom and headed for the exit as he was to meet with Lisa in ten minutes.

"Very handsome Harry" said the picture of Godric Gryffindor who had talked with the headmaster about Harry but that's for another chapter.

"Thank you Godric" said Harry with a smile. "I do try every now and then" Harry and Godric shared a laugh as Harry made his way to the entrance where he and Lisa had agreed to meet; on his way down the stairs Harry placed a notice-me-not charm on himself so people would not bother him as he waited for Lisa, namely redheaded people whose name begins with a G.

As Harry reached the top of the marble staircase that led to the entrance hall he saw students walking around the entrance hall as they looked for there dates much like before the Yule ball, sill there were male students just waiting around no doubt waiting for their dates just as Harry was about to do before he spotted Malfoy walking up from the Dungeons with Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm with a smug look on her face; Harry quickly made his way to beside the great hall doors and as they passed Harry could not help but slap Draco on the back of his head.

"Ouch, who was that" Malfoy demanded as he spun around, though nobody was close enough to hit him he glared at everyone around him before heading into the great hall.

Harry was giggling like a little schoolgirl as he watched Malfoy enter the hall rubbing the back of his head; Harry's silent giggling died in his throat as he glanced up the marble stairs and caught sight of Lisa at the top.

Lisa was dressed in a Petrol Blue, mermaid shape dress; the dress hugged her body showing her womanly curves right down to her knees were it then kicks out into a fish-tail shape. The sweetheart neckline showed just a hint of cleavage as the neckline had glittering diamond's hand stitched on to the dress giving it a sparkling finish, her shoulders were bare to about mid back. Lisa had also put her hair up and to the back of her head making her look absolutely stunning as she glided down the stairs with her eyes scanning the students. Harry stood rooted to the spot as her watched Lisa slowly descend the marble stair.

_"Fucking Voldemort and his stupid fucking war"_ Harry blamed the Dark Lord for being the reason why he could not walk up to Lisa and snog her brains out; but he could not put her in the danger of being the boy who lived's girlfriend as she would be Death Eater enemy number four right behind Harry, the headmaster and Minister in that order.

Harry removed his notice-me-not charm as he noticed almost everyone had made his or her way into the great hall and Lisa was looking a little down as she waited on him, no doubt thinking that he had stood her up.

"Lisa" Harry called as he made his way over to his date for the evening; Lisa who upon looking up at her name being called, her face lit up in a full smile as she caught sight of Harry making his way over to her. "You look stunning" Harry said as he took the back of her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles as he'd seen Victor Krum do as he met Hermione before the Yule ball.

"Thank you Harry" Lisa said as she blushed a bit and looked him over. "You look very dashing yourself" Harry and Lisa smiled at each other for a moment; before Harry glanced around and noticed that they were the last one's left in the entrance hall.

"Shall we go to the ball milady" Harry asked as he offered his arm.

"Yes we shall good sir" Lisa said with a smile as she hooked her arm through Harry's and they made their way across the hall and into the great hall.

As they entered through the doors everyone stopped to look at the latecomers, much whispering could soon be heard throughout the great hall as everyone saw that it was Harry Potter and Lisa Turpin. Harry ignored everyone as he guided Lisa to a spare table just in front of the teachers table.

"Sorry we are a bit late" Harry said politely as he looked at the headmaster who had just stood to open the ball as Harry and Lisa entered the hall.

"It's not a problem my boy" Dumbledore said as he smiled down at Harry and Lisa; Harry held out a chair for Lisa receiving another smile from the girl as he took his own seat. "Let the ball begin" Dumbledore said as he beamed at the students; the food was set up as a buffet as was the drinks, music started to play softly as people began to get up and walk over to the buffet table as they talked with their dates and friends.

"Shall I get the food and you get the drinks?" Harry suggested as he stood from his seat, Lisa doing the same.

"Yes, what do you want to drink?" Lisa asked as the slowly made their way across the dance floor as the food and drinks were set up where the Slytherin table normally sat.

"Surprise me" Harry said with a smile. "What would you like to eat?" Harry asked as they reached the table for the food and Harry got in the cue.

"Surprise me" Lisa said with a small laugh in her voice as she moved over to the drinks table. Harry could not help but admire her shapely behind as she walked away.

As Harry and Lisa sat down to eat their food they talked of their home life's, well Lisa did as Harry did not wish to share any of his Dursley life with his date as he felt that those stories would put a damper on the evening. Harry learned that Lisa's mother had died when she was aged just five, there had been nothing wrong with her mother it was just her time to go and she had slipped away in her sleep; Her father, Bradley was a top Ministry Auror, he was third in command at the Auror corps under second in command Hector Dagworth and head Auror Travis Biller who had been promoted after Scrimgeour took over the top spot at the Ministry, Kingsley would have been third in command had he stayed with the Auror's.

After they had finished their food, Harry asked Lisa to dance as the music for a slow waltz came on over the wizard wireless network, who was broadcasting ball and dance music on one of their channels for the student's Christmas ball at the request of the headmaster.

Lisa smiled broadly as she accepted Harry's offer to dance and took his proffered hand and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. Too her surprise, Harry was a fairly decent mover as he, not perfectly but gracefully enough took the lead and waltzed Lisa around the dance floor without stepping on her toes.

"I didn't know you could dance" Lisa commented as she looked up into Harry's face.

"I couldn't" said Harry with a smile. "Until I begged McGonagall to teach me" Lisa giggled as an image of Harry begging the stern Professor to teach him dance floated into her mind. Harry and Lisa danced to three other songs as Harry told her all about his father, the Marauder's and what little he knew of his mother. Lisa did not miss the dark look in Harry's eyes as he talked about how Pettigrew had betrayed him and his parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius for the crime and murder of the thirteen Muggle's.

As Harry went to get them both drinks and Lisa went over to talk with Mandy and her other friends Harry was confronted by Ginny.

"I thought you said that you were not coming to the ball" said the accusing voice of Ginny Weasley from behind Harry.

"I changed my mind" said Harry simply in a bored tone of voice as he poured himself a glass of fruit punch.

"Why didn't you come with me when I asked?" Ginny asked with a scowl as Harry kept his back to her.

"Because I did not wish to come with you" answered Harry as he poured a bottle of Butterbear into a glass for Lisa, still not turning to face Ginny.

"How come you came with _Turpin_?" Ginny asked as she spat Lisa's name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Because unlike you, Lisa is happy to come as just friends" Harry asked as he picked up the drinks and finally turned to look at Ginny. "But you would have expected more than that" Harry's scowl quite clearly said what he thought of that.

"No I wouldn't, I would have been fine with coming as friends" said Ginny unconvincingly as she looked up at Harry.

"_Lair"_ Harry spat as he was getting tired of the redhead questioning him as if he had to answer to her. "Now are you going to leave me alone?" Harry asked though he doubted very much that she would.

"Not until you tell me what she's got that I don't" Ginny said with a scowl on her face as though she thought that Lisa could not possibly have anything she didn't.

"_Fine" _Harry hissed at the Redhead. "She's intelligent, funny, caring, she has the voice of an angel, she is sexy and does not stalk me or annoy me like you do" Harry said all this very quickly not even realising that that was how he felt about Lisa. "Now goodbye" Harry then left the redhead behind.

Ginny was unconvinced that Harry didn't love her as she _"loved"_ him.

Harry made his way to Lisa and her friends, and being unable to calm down enough he handed her drink.

"I'm just going to speak with the headmaster" Harry said thinking that maybe Dumbledore could do something about Ginny.

"Ok Harry, is everything alright?" Lisa asked with a bit of concern as she'd seen Ginny corner Harry.

"Yeah, just going to get some advice on stalkers" answered Harry with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Ok" said Lisa with a small smile as Harry made his way over to the headmaster who was stood to one side watching the students dance with a smile on his face.

"May I speak with you headmaster?" Harry asked as he reached Dumbledore's side.

"Of course my boy, what can I do for you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked as he continued to watch the dancers.

"Well it's about a stalker who won't leave me alone" answered Harry as he too turned to watch the dancers as he took a swig of his drink.

"What do you mean a stalker?" Dumbledore asked as he whipped his head round to look at Harry, no doubt thinking of Death Eater's. Harry then explained the problem with Ginny; how she had asked him to the ball four times even though he repeatedly said no, how she always seemed to be their as he turned around no matter if he was inside the castle or outside taking a walk. And how she had just cornered him demanding to know why he was here with Lisa and not her.

The headmaster thought over everything that Harry had told him before he replied.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Miss. Weasley is in love with you?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Ginny who was now watching Lisa and Mandy with a venomous look on her face.

"The only thing she is in love with is my fame and money" answered Harry with a scowl not knowing just how true that statement was.

"Very well I shall speak with Miss. Weasley" said Dumbledore as the doors to the great hall burst open and two Auror's dressed in blue battle robes came sprinting into the hall and straight to Dumbledore.

"Auror Turpin, Auror Anderson what can I do for you both?" Dumbledore asked quickly knowing that whatever it was it must be bad with the third Auror in command sprinting into his school.

"You-know-who and the Death Eater's are attacking Azkaban" Answered Anderson before Turpin could even open his mouth.

"The Death Eater's and werewolves are attacking Hogsmeade" said Turpin as he caught his breath.

"I'll get McGonagall and Shacklebolt to contact the Order" said Harry quickly as he went in search of the professor's.

"Have them get the Order to the school gates" Dumbledore called to Harry's retreating back before he turned to Auror Anderson.

"How long will the wards hold out?" asked Dumbledore thinking fast.

"Ten or fifteen minutes tops if we're lucky" answered Anderson giving the same answer the warders had given the Auror's not all that long ago.

"Very well, I shall split the Order and have half of them come with me to Azkaban and half go into Hogsmeade" said Dumbledore as Harry rejoined them.

"I'm going" said Harry who had already taken of his blazer and was rolling up his shirtsleeves. "If I'm to win I need battle experience" Harry explained to the headmaster.

"You are not ready to face Tom" said Dumbledore thinking that Harry was wanting to go to Azkaban.

"I know that's why I'm going to Hogsmeade" said Harry and before the two Auror's could protest Harry spoke up. "You yourself have given me duelling lessons" with that one statement Harry silenced the building protests of the two Auror's.

"Very well but be on your guard at all times" said Dumbledore relenting as he knew they could not afford to stand around arguing.

"Severus the school is yours, Filius come with us" Dumbledore called to the two teachers as he led Harry and the Auror's through a silent crowd of students.

"Of course headmaster" Snape said in answer to Dumbledore's command; knowing that he had a role to play and thus could not join either fight.

"Be careful dad, Harry" Lisa said as they passed by her table; Lisa knew that her father could not sit out the fight with the Death Eater's but she was worried nonetheless, she also knew that Harry would need the experience in battle even if she didn't know exactly why he needed it. Lisa could only hope that they would both be alive by the end of the night.

As Harry, the headmaster and Flitwick, along with the Auror's reached the entrance hall they spotted Kingsley and McGonagall coming down the Marble staircase.

"We got lucky" Kingsley spoke as he and McGonagall reached the bottom of the stairs and headed over to the group. "More than half the Order was at headquarters having a Christmas drink" Kingsley stopped in front of the headmaster and pulled out his wand before he continued. "They are now waiting outside the school gates as they had all activated their emergency Portkey's after I had told them to wait outside the school for your instruction" Kingsley finished explaining showing why he was a top Auror.

"I contacted the rest and they also activated their Portkey's and are waiting on your instruction" said McGonagall as she too removed her wand.

"Then lets not keep them waiting much longer" said Dumbledore as he turned and began leading the group out the castle doors and down the stairs that led onto the lawns.

"_Accio_ brooms" Harry shouted as they reached the lawn in front of the castle. "We don't have time to walk across the grounds and not all of us are young enough to run a half mile then do battle" Harry explained as every school broom along with his own came shooting across the grounds from the Quidditch pitch. All the school brooms were brand new Nimbus 2001's thanks to the donations from the Potter's and Sirius Black.

"Good thinking Harry" said Dumbledore as he and the rest picked up a broom each, Harry of course getting his own Firebolt. Once everyone had mounted a broom they rocketed towards the school gates leaving the other brooms on the school lawn.

Harry's Firebolt went screaming past the other's as he pushed the broom as hard as he could; he was therefore the first the come to a halt in front of the Order as the rest of the group came to a halt in front of the Order half a minute later.

"I want half the Order to go help in Hogsmeade while the other half comes with me to Azkaban" said Dumbledore in a commanding voice cutting straight to the chase. The Order quickly spilt up as half went to stand beside Auror Turpin, while the other half went to Dumbledore who had conjured a long rope and quickly turned it into a Portkey; as head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore was able to create Portkey's to the prison.

"Hang on you said there were Werewolves attacking Hogsmeade" said Harry as turned to Auror Turpin, who nodded his head. "But it's not full moon" Harry said as he pointed to Remus who was stood with his group very much human.

"Yes it seems Greyback or You-Know-Who has found a way for them to transform without the full moon" answered Auror Turpin grimly.

"Well let us be on our ways" said Dumbledore before he had the Order and the Auror Anderson grab the Portkey. "Good luck everyone" Dumbledore said as he looked at everyone there before "Activate" and he and half the Order vanished from Hogsmeade.

"Lets go people" said Auror Turpin before he Apparated from the school gates followed by everyone else except Harry who quickly Had Dobby bring him the Dragon hide vest Bill had given him for his birthday. Harry quickly put the vest on underneath his shirt and using his wand to button the shirt back up he too Apparated to Hogsmeade and his first ever battle that he was going into willingly.

_TBC… in next chapter._ _Please review. _


	5. Of Balls and Battles part 2

_I was going to leave this update until later but as I'm celebrating my 23rd birthday later on today/tonight I thought I'd update it now and not keep you all in suspense waiting to find out what happened in the battle and I very much doubt I'll be in any condition to update it Sunday *Cough "hangover" Cough*_

Of Balls and Battles, part two

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade Harry's ears were assaulted with the sounds of battle; screams of the villagers, shouts from the Auror's and Death Eater's as they battled one another in the middle of the village; Werewolves barking and snarling as they smashed into shops and houses and swiping at people with their claws. It seemed that the Werewolves were there to destroy the village as much as possible as they mainly left the fleeing people alone unless they came too close. It seemed that Voldemort was trying to crush the Ministry's budget along with the Auror corps; however, this night ended Voldemort would win, fear spread to the people, Auror's killed or injured and the Ministry's money is crippled severely. Right now, the light-sided fighters were trying to do damage control even if they did not know it.

Harry barely had time to get his footing when a Death Eater fired some unknown dark blue spell at him; not knowing what the spell was or did Harry moved to his left and let the spell sail past him before he whipped up his wand and began to duel the Death Eater.

"_Stupefy"_ Harry's silent stunning spell was sidestepped by the Death Eater who threw his own spell back at Harry.

"_Avis" "Oppugno"_ the Death Eater conjured a flock of birds before quickly setting them to attack Harry, who swiped his wand through air and banished the attacking flock before turning his wand back on the Death Eater in what was becoming a fast-paced duel as they both tried to get the upper hand.

"_Locomotor Mortis" "Incarcerous"_ the Death Eater shielded against both of Harry's silent curses showing that he was no rookie who was in his first battle unlike Harry.

"_Serpensortia"_ the Death Eater conjured a huge python. "Kill the boy" the Death Eater spoke in English and being a conjured snake it obeyed him shooting towards Harry.

"_**Kill the Death Eater" **_Harry hissed in Parseltongue, and conjured or not all snakes listen to the speaker of their own tongue and the snake turned around and shot at the shocked Death Eater who just managed to pull himself out of his shock to banish the snake before it could sink its fangs into him.

"Potter" the Death Eater spat at Harry only now realising that he was not facing some wannabe hero but _THE_ hero of the wizard world. "My master will reward me greatly when I kill you"

"_Avada Kedavra"_ the killing curse shot out of his wand and flew straight at Harry, who upon hearing the _Avada_ had silently Apparated from his position in front of the Death Eater to a few spots behind him. The killing curse carried on up the road before colliding with a tree and blowing a huge gapping hole in the middle of the trunk.

"_Stupefy" "Stupefy" "Incarcerous" _both of Harry's silent stunners found their mark in the back of the Death Eater and before he could fall to the ground ropes wrapped tightly around him as he fell face first. Harry looked around and seeing nobody paying attention to him went over to the fallen Death Eater and rolled him onto his back before he removed the mask.

"Theodore Nott Sr" Harry breathed not quite believing that he had just taken out one of his classmate's father even if said classmate was a Slytherin.

Harry stood up and turning round went running towards the main body of Death Eaters who were fighting the Auror's and Order members in the middle of the village whilst the Werewolves went smashing into building's almost unchecked; Harry was half way to the battle when he heard a childlike scream coming from one of the burning buildings, he skidded to a stop and listened for any sounds and after waiting a few seconds heard a child scream.

"Help me" Harry ran towards the burning cottage as fast as he could, as he reached the front door he blasted it apart and was knocked backwards off his feet as flames shot out of the now open door; getting back to his feet Harry quickly placed a flame-freezing charm on himself before charging into the door. Harry instantly started coughing as he entered the smoke and flame filled room; Harry looked around the room with watery eyes and not seeing anyone called out.

"W-where a-are y-you?" Harry shouted coughing as he did so and listening intently for any reply.

"I'm up here," shouted a child's panicked voice from above. Harry pulled his shirt over his head before he made his way to the staircase not even thinking of a bubblehead charm in his hurry/panic.

Making his way up the stairs Harry dogged a piece of falling ceiling; reaching the top of the stairs Harry called out again and heard the reply coming from the end bedroom which had had it's door smashed of it's hinges; Harry ran to the room and upon entering he came across a sight that belonged in a Muggle horror movie.

There was a woman laid across a double bed covered in blood and deep claw marks along her chest, arms and face. Her face, what could be seen through the blood and wounds was a mask of pain and fear. Her throat was ripped out and her clothes shredded. Looking to the side of the bed Harry spotted a man in a similar state as the woman only he was missing his left arm and his mangled face was unrecognisable; Harry had to fight the urge to be sick at all the blood and gore.

Hearing a small whimper, he looked across the room and spotted a small girl who could only have been five or six years old; the front of the girls Nightdress was covered in blood but luckily, she seemed to be unharmed as Harry made his way over to her.

"P-please don't hurt me," the girl begged with tears streaming down her face as she backed into the wall.

"I won't hurt you" said Harry softy as he stopped walking and knelt down on one knee with a warm smile on his face, still mindful that he was in a burning building.

"I just want to help you," said Harry still in his soft voice as he extended his hand to the girl. "We need to get out of here the building is slowly collapsing" as if to prove his point the building shook as more of the building collapsed causing the girl's eyes to widen in fear.

"What about mummy and daddy?" asked the girl not knowing that her mother and father were never going to wake up again.

"There's nothing I can do for them sweetie there gone" Harry said softly as smoke began to fill the room.

"But there right there" said the girl in confusion pointing at the body's not understanding that her parents were dead.

"I know, but their dead," Harry said softly not really knowing how else, to explain it too the girl with the limited time they had.

"You mean their in heaven?" the girl asked with more tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes and we need to get out of here before we join them" said Harry softly but bluntly as they heard more parts of the building collapse.

"You promise that you won't hurt me?" the girl asked as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"I promise" Harry answered quickly knowing that they didn't have much time.

"Ok" said the girl as she placed her hand in Harry's still outstretched hand. Harry quickly pulled the girl to him wrapping his arms around her waist before standing up picking the girl up easily as he did so; turning Harry ran out of the bedroom and towards the stairs only to find that they were engulfed in flames preventing them from going down them.

"Shit" Harry cursed as he tried apparating them out but he couldn't. "Your parents have wards up stopping me from getting us out magically," Harry said to the girl though he doubted that she understood what he was talking about. Harry spotted an open door to the left of the stairs and ran into it; Harry found that they were in a purple room that was obviously the girls.

"We're going to have to go out the window," Harry said as he quickly crossed the room to the window and placing the girl on the floor he aimed his wand at the window, waving it in a complicated pattern he vanished the glass before he turned to the girl.

"I'm going to levitate you out the window," said Harry as he took aim at the small girl who involuntary flinched.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" the girl gave a small yelp as she was lifted into the air; Harry directed the girl out the window before slowly lowering her to the ground, as her feet touched the ground Harry lifted the spell.

He climbed onto the windowsill and turned around so he was facing the room before lowering himself down as far as he could before he pushed away from the building with his feet as he let go of the windowsill and jumped down onto the ground, upon landing Harry got up from his crouched position and hurried over to the girl.

"Come on lets go" Harry said as he picked her up once more and started running out of the back garden.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked as she bounced in Harry's arms as he ran towards a crop of trees.

"We're getting out of sight," Harry answered as he darted behind a tree and placed the girl on the ground before calling out. "Dobby" the wee man popped in and looked at the girl in surprise as she had screamed slightly as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You is needing Dobby sir," Dobby asked as he looked up at Harry.

"Yes I need you to get me a dreamless sleep potion from my supplies" Harry answered quickly; Dobby was there and back within twenty seconds and handed the potion vial to Harry.

"Will you be needing Dobby for anything else?" Dobby asked as he watched Harry rip the sealing wax from the lid of the vial.

"Yes" Harry answered the elf before he turned to the girl who was watching the pair with wide eyes. "I need you to drink this potion," Harry said as he held it out to the girl.

"What will it do to me?" the girl asked clearly not realising that it did just what its name said though Harry was not expecting her to know that.

"It will put you into a deep sleep," answered Harry with a small smile. "Its nothing bad I promise" Harry said hoping to reassure the girl, he must have been successful as the girl took the vial from him.

"Ok" the girl then drank down the purple potion and making a face at the taste. "It tastes icky," she said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall backwards but Harry quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

Harry turned back to Dobby "Take her to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey will look after her" After Dobby and the girl had vanished Harry stood up and headed back towards the battle that he could hear was still on going.

Remus Lupin had just taken down a Death Eater when he heard a grunting and moaning from behind him, turning he saw a Werewolf transforming back to its human form. After a few seconds the man stood, he was around five foot eleven, with dirty brown/grey hair, average build with torn dirty robes that were splattered with blood, as was his mouth.

"Hello Remus Lupin" said the raspy voice of the filthy Werewolf with a sadistic smile upon his face showing his yellow teeth.

"_Greyback"_ Remus ground out with clenched teeth as he came face to face with the Werewolf who had turned him all those years ago when he was just five years old.

"You really don't think you can beat me do you Remus?" Greyback asked as Remus raised his wand and pointed it at the Werewolf.

"I have waited my entire life for this moment," Remus said as he dropped into a duelling stance. "I will have justice for what you did to me and everyone else you turned" Remus' eyes turned pure amber as the wolf inside him readied for the fight.

"Very well, let us do this," said Greyback as he removed his wand. Without another word the two Werewolves lunged into a fierce battle; spells and curses flew back and forth at such speed their wands were blurs. Within minutes both of them had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, but being Werewolves they both could withstand a lot more pain and punishment. After another five minutes of vicious dulling Remus managed to hit Greyback with an Expelliarmus forcibly removing the other Werewolf's wand from his hand and knocking him to the ground.

Stalking/limping forward towards his fallen foe Remus levelled his wand at Greyback preparing for one final curse. "I told you I would have justice," Lupin snarled as he looked down at the bloody form of the most savage Werewolf in British history.

However, before Remus could say or do anything else, Greyback lunged at him knocking and tackling him to the ground he began brawling with the younger wolf. Remus snarled and began to fight back as he punched every part of Greyback that he could reach. It was now a test of strength and stamina as the two Werewolves fought for dominance.

Remus grunted as Greyback punched him in the nose, he could feel blood running from his nose as it was most likely broken but he continued to grapple with the older wolf. Remus lunged forward with his head and opening his mouth, he clamped his teeth around Greyback's nose and bit the elder wolf as hard as he could, as he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth interacting that he'd drawn blood as Greyback screamed with the pain of having his nose bitten. Letting go of the older mans nose, Remus spat out a chunk of flesh before he head butted Greyback on his injured nose, knocking the older man to the ground off his chest.

Greyback was holding his nose in absolute agony as Remus scrambled to his feet and picked up his fallen wand. Turning to the crouching man, he kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs to make sure he stayed down this time. Remus levelled his wand at the fallen Greyback and this time he did not waste time with talking, he just shot his curse as point blank range.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ for the first time in his life, Remus Lupin fired the killing curse at another human being, if you could call the Werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback Human. The sickly green of the killing curse jumped out of his wand and struck the crouching man in the back of his head, ripping the life from his body as he fell on his face dead.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he looked out were the battle had been taking place, and seeing that the Death Eater's and Werewolves were either captured or had just retreated he turned around and limped his way back up to Hogwarts fully intending to let Madam Pomfrey to fix him up as best she could before sleeping for at least ten hours.

"This is not my night" Harry said to himself as he closed the lifeless eyes of Auror Turpin; Harry had already taken down the father of a classmate, saved a young girl from a burning building, fought against more Death Eater's, getting a pierced thigh and a few cracked if not broken ribs along with numerous cuts and bruises. Now he had to break the news to his friend that her father had died in battle and would not be coming home again.

"This is really not my night" Harry sighed as he stood from his crouched position and began to make his way up to the school, knowing that the Auror's and Medi-witches had it well in hand; Harry could do nothing as he was a fighter not a healer.

_Azkaban Prison_

Lord Voldemort was in his element as he duelled three Auror's at once; Voldemort and the other Death Eater's were holding off the Auror's while Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the resident Death Eater ward breakers attacked the wards on the prison building.

"How much longer" Voldemort shouted to the brother and sister as he blasted one of the Auror's through the air and batted another's curse away as if it was a fly.

"Around five or ten minute's milord" Amycus Carrow shouted back as he and his sister worked as fast as they could to bring the wards down. "These wards are stronger than we thought" Amycus shouted as he waved his wand in a complicated manner.

"You have seven minutes to bring them down" Voldemort snarled as he hit on of the two remaining Auror's with the killing curse bringing the duel to a one on one. "If the wards aren't down by then you will be, permanently" Amycus and Alecto blanched at their lords words and they began to work faster not wanting to bring Voldemort's wrath upon themselves.

Turning his full attention back to the Auror in front of him, Voldemort unleashed upon the poor man who never really stood a chance against the Dark Lord.

"_Sectumsempra" "Crucio" "Avada Kedavra" _the Dark cutting curse severed the Auror's arm from the shoulder down, while the _Cruciatus_ Curse struck him in the chest but before he could even fall half way to the ground or scream in pain, his life ended as the killing curse struck him in the forehead.

Looking around the rocky island that Azkaban was built upon, Voldemort saw that his Death Eater's were tearing the Auror's apart. More than half of the original thirty were on the ground either dead or dying.

"My lord Dumbledore is here" shouted a Death Eater from his right.

Looking to his right Voldemort saw that indeed, Dumbledore and his merry band of Order were here, already engaging his Death Eater's in battle. Voldemort's nostrils flared in anger while his blood red eyes burned even darker in his anger at the sight of the old fool. Voldemort began taking long pot shots at the Order members as the old headmaster made his way over to the Dark Lord, blasting Death Eater's out of his way as he did so.

"Dumbledore" Voldemort spat as he dropped into a duelling stance; he should have known that Dumbledore and his merry men could not keep their noses out of his business.

Good evening Tom" replied Dumbledore pleasantly as though he was greeting an old friend.

"Why did you come here tonight old man?" Voldemort asked as he glared hatefully at the headmaster.

"Too stop you Tom," replied Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile that he knew grated on the Dark Lord's nerves. "And perhaps for a little chat" Voldemort was quite surprised with that last one.

"About what Albus?" asked Voldemort thinking it could only be good to keep Dumbledore occupied as the Carrow twins brought the wards down and he was curious as to what the old fool wanted to talk with him about.

"About Harry" answered Dumbledore who was mainly trying to plant small seeds of doubt in the Dark Lord's mind, anything to make Harry's job that little bit easier.

"What about Potter" spat Voldemort even if he was curious about his archenemy?

"Harry is going to beat you Tom," Answered Dumbledore confidently his eyes twinkling brightly in the darkness of night.

"I will crush Potter like the bug that he is," snarled Voldemort with venom. "Beat me indeed, tell me _old man_ what gives you that impression when you yourself have never beaten me?" though Voldemort would admit it to no one he was weary of how confident the old man seemed in his belief.

"Because Harry posses a power far greater than your own" answered Dumbledore before firing a stunner at the Dark Lord indicating that their little chat was over as he had planted the little seed of doubt in the Dark Lord's mind.

"Nobody has power greater than mine Dumbledore" spat Voldemort as the headmaster moved a chunk of rock into the path of his killing curse.

"Harry does," said Dumbledore as he began to rapid-fire curses and hexes at the Dark Lord as his aura flared around him in a brilliant light blue.

The headmaster and Dark Lord fired spells and curses back and forth so fast that their wands were nothing but blurs in the air; magic crackled around the two wizards as the ground at their feet cracked. Death Eater's, Auror's and Order members alike stopped and watched the two wizard's duel in absolute awe. All except the Carrow twins who had just taken down the wards on the prison building, they entered the prison knowing that the guards were outside watching the duel between the headmaster and their Lord, therefore leaving their path clear to retrieve the imprisoned Death Eater's and anyone who would join their Lord.

Ten minutes later and both wizards started showing signs of tiredness, along with the cuts and bruises covering their bodies; the Carrow twins exited the prison doors with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"My Lord, our men are back at headquarters," shouted Amycus before he and his sister activated their Portkey's, their role in the assault now done.

Voldemort heard his Death Eater shout, and he released a wave of pure magic at the old man sending him flying through the air and crashing onto the rocky beach, only inches away from the sea surrounding the island.

"Retreat, we have what we came for" Voldemort screamed at his Death Eater's before whirling around and firing a huge Fiendfyre serpent into the open doors of the prison, setting the prison alight with fire that could only be controlled by extremely powerful witches and wizards and then not always.

"_Morsmordre"_ screamed Voldemort firing the Dark Mark into the sky before he activated his Portkey and he along with the Death Eater's vanished from the now burning Azkaban.

"Help our wounded" Dumbledore commanded as he went to try to control the burning prison. "And secure any prisoners" twenty minutes later and Dumbledore had managed to put out the Fiendfyre, but Azkaban was now nothing more than a pile of burnt rubble as it had collapsed in on itself. Another ten minutes later and Dumbledore and the Order activated their Portkey's taking them back to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts_

Harry limped into the great hall with dread in his stomach as he knew the next convocation he was about to have would be anything but pleasant.

"Harry" shouted several people as they saw him limp into the hall, many gasped at the sight of him covered in cuts and blood along with soot from the burning houses.

"Potter what happened in Hogsmeade?" Snape asked without as much as a sneer on his face.

"We managed to beat back the Death Eater's and Werewolves," Answered Harry tiredly as he suddenly felt very tired all of a sudden but he had a job to do before he could even think about resting. "You will have to ask someone else for a full report as I do not know everything," Harry said to Snape as he spotted Lisa making her way over to him through the crowd of students.

"Very well Potter" Snape nodded at Harry. "You should go and see Madam Pomfrey," said the potions master as he looked over Harry's many wounds.

"I have one more job to do that is more important than relieving a little pain," answered Harry quietly as Lisa reached his side and began looking him over.

"Very well" Snape said as he noticed the sadness that came to Harry's eyes as Lisa reached his side; he could very well guess the job that Harry had to do. Though he would deny it to his dying breath, Snape's respect for the young wizard had shot up in the last few hours, Harry had been one of the first to go into battle and now he was taking it upon himself to give the bad news to his best and perhaps only friend.

"Harry look at the state of you," said Lisa worriedly as her eyes raked over Harry's battered body. "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey" Lisa had taken his arm and was trying to guide him out of the great hall.

"Lisa you need to come with me" said Harry as he put a stop to the smaller witch's actions of leading him to the hospital wing.

"Why?" Lisa asked as she was forced to stop her movements in getting her friend up to the hospital. "You're in no fit state to be taking me anywhere Harry" Lisa with a mischievous smile on her pretty face.

"Please just come with me," Harry pleaded in a chocked voice, as he knew Lisa would probably not smile her brilliant smile for along time after he gave her the news.

"Ok Harry" conceded Lisa with worry on her face as she looked at Harry's pleading face; Lisa helped Harry out of the great hall and into a small-unused classroom just off the great hall.

"What is it Harry?" Lisa asked as she turned to face a grim looking Harry.

"Sit down Lisa" said Harry in a soft voice as he somehow managed to perch himself on the edge of a desk. "It's your Father," Harry said answering her question.

"What about him?" Lisa asked her voice laced with fear as all sorts of possibilities ran through her mind.

"I'm so sorry Lisa," Harry said as he looked down at the floor. "He didn't make it through the battle;" Harry looked up at Lisa's chocked gasped to see tears streaming from her eyes.

"He's dead?" Lisa asked already knowing the answer but she wanted to be completely sure.

"Yes" whispered Harry wincing as Lisa began to sob loudly; Harry stood from the edge of the table, hobbled over to Lisa's crying form, placed a hand on her shoulder, and was very surprised when the sobbing girl stood from her chair and embraced Harry and cried on his shoulder. Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying girl and gently began to rub his hand in what he hoped were comforting circles around her back, even if his injured ribs were screaming in protest at been held so tight.

"Make them pay Harry" Lisa said five minutes later after her crying had subsided to sniffles; her voice was muffled as her face was still buried in Harry's shoulder but he heard her none the less. "Make them pay for taking my father" Lisa said looking up into Harry's eyes with bloodshot eyes and an emotionally broken face.

"I will," said Harry as he nodded his head looking into Lisa's blue eyes.

"Promise" Lisa asked as she buried her head back in Harry's shoulder with a hiccup.

"I promise to make everyone of the bastards pay" Harry answered as his bright green eyes went almost black with his anger; nobody made his friend cry and got away with it, as soon as he was able too Harry would begin actively hunting the Death Eater's and they would feel his wrath.

After five minutes, Lisa's breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Harry using the last of his strength picked up the smaller girl and made his way out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing. After getting Lisa settled into a bed, he transfigured her dress into a night dress that would last until she took the dress off; Harry then tucked the blanket under her chin and kissed her forehead, before making his way over to Madam Pomfrey so she could fuss over him all the while one thought ran though his mind.

"_Very soon the Death Eater's will quake in their boots when I'm done"_ Harry thought as he settled down under the blankets of his bed after downing a glass of dreamless sleep, looking at the occupant in the bed next to his Harry saw the little girl he'd saved earlier that night sleeping peacefully. He smiled sadly, as he drifted off to sleep missing the returning Headmaster and Order members by mere minutes.

End of chapter five:

_How was it? Please review._


	6. Aftermath

I still own nothing but the plot…

**Aftermath**

Five days after the battles at Azkaban and Hogsmeade, Remus Lupin made his way up to Minister Scrimgeour's office as the Minister had summoned him requesting a meeting to talk about his role in the battle at Hogsmeade. Remus was sure that the Minister had heard about how he had fought and killed Fenrir Greyback and wanted his account on what had happened.

"Remus Lupin, here at the request of the Minister" Remus said to the Minister's receptionist.

"Go on in Mr. Lupin" said the receptionist who had been warned of Lupin's appointment and was told to send him straight into the Minister.

"Thank you" said Remus as he made his way over to the double doors of the Minister's office, before knocking and entering when he was bid to do so.

"You wished to see me Minister" Remus spoke as he closed the door and headed to the Minster's desk though he did not sit down in a chair out of politeness and a show of respect until the Minister said he could do so.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lupin, please have a seat" said Rufus Scrimgeour indicating one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I wished to speak with you about your involvement in the battle of Hogsmeade" Rufus cut straight to the point as he was a busy man and even more so after the battles.

"Of course Minister, what would you like to know? Remus asked who hoped that he would not get in trouble for using the Killing curse, though that was not likely as he had taken a dangerous beast off of the streets.

"A pensive memory will be fine" answered Rufus as he waved his wand at his cabinet, summoning his pensive.

Remus removed his memory of the battle which showed him taking down three Death Eater's and killing two transformed Werewolves, before it showed his duel and fight with Greyback. After they had both exited the pensive and retaken their seats the Minister spoke.

"Well as you took them out, you shall receive the bounties" Rufus said as he reached into his desk draw and pulled out a bank draft and a Muggle pen which was quicker than a quill.

"What bounties" asked Remus in surprise as he'd not been expecting this?

"Well 500 galleons for the Death Eater's, each, 100 galleons each for the Werewolves and 20'000 galleons for Greyback" answered Rufus as he began writing on the bank draft.

"That's 21'600 galleons" said Remus in shock as the Minister finished writing out the bank draft and handed it over to Remus, who could not believe that he was walking out of here with so much money.

"Yes, now onto the last reason I wanted to see you" said Rufus as he placed the bank drafts book back in his draw. "I wanted to offer you a job as a hit-wizard" Remus damn near had heart failure at hearing this as that was the last thing he expected to ever happen.

"But I'm a Werewolf" Remus blurted out in shock at the Minister's words.

"Yes I'm well aware of that, but right now we need all the wands we can get in the fight against the Dark Lord" said the Minister as he looked at Remus. "And you have proved yourself time and time again in fighting _against_ the Dark Lord" Rufus was not doing this to be kind or anything but the Ministry really did need all the wands they could get.

"What would you have me do?" Remus asked knowing that he didn't need the money but right now the Order was not doing much against Voldemort and his forces.

"We will supply you with all the information we have on the Death Eater's and your job will be to either take them out or bring them in" answered Rufus simply.

"You mean kill them?" Remus asked a bit surprised though he shouldn't be; Rufus Scrimgeour was famous for having no mercy for the Death Eater's in the first war against Voldemort.

"Yes, they have taken the gloves off with those attacks" Answered Rufus as he sat up straighter in his chair. "It's time we did the same" Remus and the Minister talked for another half an hour, in which the Minister explained that he would happily offer the same position to any other Werewolves Remus may come across as long as they swore a loyalty oath. Remus left the Ministry richer than when he had entered, along with a Hit-wizard's badge which technically made him higher ranking than the Auror's, except the head Auror of course but Remus would only have to answer too the Minister or Madam Bones of the DMLE.

_Hogwarts Headmaster's office same day _

Harry Potter sat in front of the Headmaster's desk; he was frustrated at the battle that had taken place five days ago, he had barley been able to keep up with the Death Eater's and to make matters worse most of them had been new recruits. Harry admitted that he had been extremely lucky against Theodore Nott Sr, who while not an inner circle member was very good at duelling and after seeing his memory even Dumbledore agreed that had Harry not Apparated behind Nott, he most properly would have been severely injured or even killed.

Dumbledore himself had asked Harry to meet with him in his office as he had some important information on Voldemort that he wished to share with Harry; but before he could begin the meeting he had been called away to meet with Sampson Greengrass in the hospital wing regarding the little girl that Harry had saved which turned out to be his niece Torrie Greengrass whose father Steven was Sampson's younger brother.

"I need more time to train" Harry said out loud to the silent office not really expecting someone to answer him.

"Then create yourself more time child" said a soft voice from above Harry.

Looking up Harry saw the portrait of the four founders that was placed high above all the past Heads of the school; he only knew that they were the four founders because Godric was there. "And how do I do that?" Harry asked not sure which off the two women had spoken to him.

"The room of requirement can slow down time" answered the dark haired woman of the two females who was dressed in blue and silver robes. "You could spend one week in the room and only one hour will have passed in real time if you so wish" said the woman who Harry was convinced was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"One week for every hour?" Harry asked in shock that the room was powerful enough to do that.

"Yes" answered Rowena simply with a smile on her face as she watched the wheels turning in Harry's head.

"So if I spent 168 weeks inside the room after asking it to slow down time only one week will have passed in real time?" Harry asked just for clarification.

"That would be correct child" answered Rowena as the other three founders kept silent. "You could learn quite a lot in only one month of real time" Rowena smiled brightly as she saw Harry's eyes light up.

"Dobby" Harry called hoping that what he was thinking would be possible.

"Harry potter is needing Dobby" asked the elf as he popped into the headmaster's office and looked up at Harry.

"Can wizards learn House-elf magic" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir" answered Dobby excitedly as he bounced on the spot.

"What can House-elf's do? Harry asked the excitable elf. "Apart from Apparate all over Hogwarts and banish people" Harry smiled as the memory of Lucius Malfoy flying across a hallway at the end of his second year came to mind.

"House-elf's can become invisible and levitate" answered Dobby quickly with an excitable voice and a large smile on his face. "We is very good at healing magic also" at this another memory came to Harry's mind.

_Harry and Lisa were walking back from one of their duelling sessions heading towards the main staircase when Lisa suddenly asked._

"_What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Lisa asked quietly still not used to being this close to Harry._

"_Well if I survive the war and that it's over by time I leave, I don't know" answered Harry after a moments pause to think. "I used to want to be an Auror, but if I win this war I'm sure I will be tired of fighting Dark wizard's, so I don't know what I'll do after Hogwarts" Harry and Lisa went quite for a few minutes as they turned another corner that would lead to the stairs._

"_What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked as they made it halfway down the hallway with the stairs in sight._

"_I think I'd like to be a Healer" Lisa answered after a moments pause. "I'm not really a fighter and I'd like to help people" both Harry and Lisa smiled at this though Harry for a different reason than Lisa._

"_My mother was a healer" said Harry with a smile on his face. "She worked under Madam Pomfrey in her final year here then she worked on the maternity ward for a year and a half before she fell pregnant with me" Harry smiled a sad smile as he remembered Sirius telling him about their jobs before everything went to hell._

"_What did your father do?" Lisa asked as they came to the staircase and slowly started to make their way up to the fifth floor. _

"_My dad was a starting chaser for Puddlemere united" answered Harry finally solving the mystery of why he liked them so much though he had never told Ron that as he was a hardcore Chudly fan._

"_What about Sirius?" Lisa asked, Harry had told her all about the marauders and Sirius being innocent._

"_Sirius worked in Gringotts as a curse-breaker as he loved adventures" answered Harry with a small smile as it no longer hurt to think about his godfather. "Remus worked with a construction firm in the Muggle world and Peter worked in the magical games and sports office in the Ministry" Harry went silent as he thought about the traitor and Lisa could see that his brilliant bright eyes had darkened a little._

"_Well this is my floor, I'll see you later Harry" said Lisa as they reached the fifth floor._

"_Yeah see you later" said Harry quietly as he began making his way to his hideaway on the seventh floor all the while vowing that next time he and Peter came face to face, Peter would not leave _alive_._

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the headmaster entered the office and took his seat behind the huge desk as he looked at Harry with a beaming smile and bright twinkling eyes.

"Harry my boy I've just had a most positive talk with Lord Greengrass" said Dumbledore as he began the lesson. "Lord Greengrass has agreed to become a member of the Order in gratitude for you saving his nieces life" Dumbledore seemed to hum with happiness at finally getting the alliance of the Greengrass lord who had always stayed neutral in wars.

"That's brilliant" said Harry with a smile knowing that the Order had another vote on the Wizengamot to oppose Voldemort with, not to mention that the Greengrass's were very wealthy and Sampson Greengrass was a powerful wizard.

"He also promised healing potions from his wife's potions store in Diagon alley for the Order so we do not use up all of Madam Pomfrey's and also his cousin is a healer for St. Mungo's so we also get a healer in the Order" Dumbledore was beaming with pride as Harry's one act of bravery had done the Order a world of good even if Harry had only been thinking of saving the girl at the time.

"Maybe I should run into burning buildings more often then" joked Harry with a smile eliciting a chuckle from the old headmaster; Harry then told Dumbledore what Rowena Ravenclaw had revealed about the room of requirement and his idea to learn house-elf magic.

"That is an ingenious idea Harry" smiled Dumbledore after he thought over everything Harry had just told him. "Nobody will be prepared or very able to defend against house-elf magic" Dumbledore smiled down at Dobby who was still stood next to Harry's chair and had been listening to the two wizards talk.

"I know, just imagine Voldemort's reaction if we meet on Hogwarts grounds and I apparate away from his spells" Harry had a blissful smile on his face as he imagined the Dark idiots face when he saw Harry doing the seemingly impossible feat of apparating on Hogwarts grounds.

"Yes and that will go well with the little seed of doubt that I was able too plant in Tom's mind about your power" Dumbledore had already explained the short talk that he had had with the Dark Lord. The old headmaster turned serious as he turned to more pressing matters, one good and one very, very bad.

"Harry there are a few pressing matters that we need to discuss" began Dumbledore gravely, his tone alone making Harry sit up straighter in his chair and pay closer attention. "I'm afraid that Tom was able to become immortal" Dumbledore watched as Harry's face went white as a sheet at his words and he seemed to wilt in his seat.

"Immortal? Whispered Harry half asking half stating as he stared at the Headmaster in complete shock feeling as though all his hope was leaving his very soul. "How?" asked Harry in a higher voice than normal.

"He was able to create himself a piece of magic known as Horcruxes" answered Dumbledore gravely; Harry had a blank look on his face while the portraits of past heads gasped loudly but none more so than the dark eyed man standing next to three others.

"He didn't" growled Salazar Slytherin his eyes narrowing as he looked down at Harry and the headmaster.

"I'm afraid he did Lord Slytherin" answered Dumbledore as he glanced up at Slytherin sadly, the picture began swearing up a storm in Parseltongue and Harry being a Parcelmouth was sure some of the words he was using would make an old sailor blush.

"What's a Horcruxe?" asked Harry in confusion as he looked between the headmaster and the portrait in which Slytherin was still swearing up a storm and cursing Voldemort's stupidity.

"A Horcruxe is one of, if not the foulest most evil pieces of magic ever created" answered Dumbledore who then went on to explain what a Horcruxe was. _(AN: not going to repeat what a Horcruxe is here, if you don't know then you're not a true Potter fan) _

Harry sat in shock and revulsion at what the Headmaster had just told him, splitting ones soul seemed just wrong to Harry; and he didn't think even Voldemort would do such a thing to his soul… until now.

"I have some good news on that front Harry" began Dumbledore after a five-minute silence in which Harry had digested the news of Voldemort's for now immortality.

"You have already destroyed one of Tom's Horcruxes," Dumbledore smiled slightly as Harry's head snapped up and his wide eyes had question written in them.

"When" asked Harry trying to think back to a point in which he had come across such evil magic; Dumbledore said nothing as he watched Harry search his memories wondering if the lad could work it out on his own.

"The dairy in my second year?" asked Harry who could come to no other conclusion.

"Yes Harry the dairy was a Horcruxe" answered Dumbledore with a nod and a smile at Harry's quick thinking and smarts. "From your description of the Tom Riddle that came out of the dairy, it is my belief that the dairy was his first ever Horcruxe at the tender age of just sixteen" the headmaster was saddened that Tom had killed at the age of sixteen and he was now more sure than ever that Tom Riddle had not been lost to the Dark Arts he was _BORN_ evil.

"So we can destroy the rest? Asked Harry with hope creeping back into his soul that all hope might not be lost after all.

"Yes Harry as you have destroyed one and so have I" replied Dumbledore as he removed a cracked ring from his robe pocket and placed it on his desk.

"How many are left?" asked Harry as he picked up the cracked ring and examined it more closely.

"I believe there to be four more left" answered Dumbledore as he watched Harry turn over the ring in his hands one more time before he replaced it back on the table.

"Do you know what they are" asked Harry as Dumbledore placed the ring in a small black box before placing it in his draw.

"I have my suspicions but until I do more research I cannot be certain" answered Dumbledore before he decided to turn the lesson to the other important issue that he whished to speak with Harry about.

"Harry I wish to speak with you about your family history" said Dumbledore to Harry's complete surprise.

"Oh what about it" asked Harry wondering why his headmaster would want to talk about his history for.

"It has come to my attention that you may be descended from one of the founders of Hogwarts" answered Dumbledore causing Harry to glance up at the portrait of the founders who were all watching him in silence.

"How can we find out for sure?" Harry asked after thinking over this latest revelation that he could be an heir of a founder.

"Through the use of the _Family history ritual_" answered Dumbledore as he pulled out a rolled up piece of pure white parchment and placed it on his desk, before he unrolled the parchment. "The parchment will grow longer if need be" said Dumbledore as he pulled out a gold ritual knife and his wand.

"I need you to drop ten drops of blood on the parchment while I say the spell that will reveal your entire family tree" explained Dumbledore as he handed Harry the knife and stood from his desk ready to perform the spell required. "When your ready Harry" said Dumbledore with an encouraging smile towards Harry.

Harry stood from his seat and moved closer to the desk before he made a slit along the length of his thumb and allowing ten drops of blood to fall onto the parchment all the while Dumbledore chanted the same spell three times as he did so, _"__Prosapia Rursus Totus"_ waving his wand over the parchment as he did so.

At first nothing happened and just as Harry was starting to think it had not worked there was a flash of light before writing began appearing on the bottom of the parchment on the left side and Harry felt the cut on his thumb heal. After about five minutes in which the parchment grew too over five feet in length there was another flash of light indicating that the family tree ritual was finished.

Both Harry and Dumbledore looked at where the first piece of writing had appeared and found the name Harry James Potter-black. Looking through the rest of the names they found that Harry was cousins with Neville Longbottom four times removed and cousin to Draco Malfoy nine times removed. What really surprised Dumbledore was the fact that Harry was indeed related to a founder, Gryffindor as they had both expected but the name at the very top is what shocked Dumbledore to his very core and he looked at Harry in absolute awe. Harry himself was shocked that his family went back so far but he did not understand why the headmaster was looking at him with such awe on his shocked face.

"Ramesses II" whispered Dumbledore with such awe and shock in his voice as he looked upon Harry with twinkling eyes. "Your directly descended from Ramesses the second" Dumbledore sat down heavily in his throne like chair behind his desk still in awe and shock.

"And what's so important about being descended from one of Egypt's Pharaoh's?" asked Harry wondering why the headmaster was looking at him with such awe.

"Ramesses II ruled during the 19th Dynasty (1279-1212 BC). He was the third ruler during this time period. Being powerful and ambitious, he would expand Egypt's empire a vast deal and would construct many temples all of which overshadow many of the others before him. Although known for expansion and building structures, he also remains an important pharaoh to the Christians as he is said to be the pharaoh in Exodus. He was also the only pharaoh to ever be a wizard, after ruling both Muggle and Wizarding Egypt as the pharaoh for sixty seven years he stepped down so he could research magic further. While he was pharaoh he defeated seven Dark Lords whishing to take over Egypt; he also helped Merlin defeat Morgan le Fay and her army of over two thousand" explained Dumbledore shocking Harry to the core.

"Wow" was all Harry could say after Dumbledore's little history lesson.

"Indeed" agreed Dumbledore as he looked at Harry. "if I'm correct this could be bigger than we both imagine" the headmaster then went on to explain what he thought this could all mean; by the end of his theory Harry had almost passed out with shock. Harry did pass out when he found out his abilities that had yet to develop and would not develop until he came into his magical maturity. But it seemed that Harry Potter was destined to the most famous and powerful wizard to ever live.

_Riddle manor, Little Hangleton next day_

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne like chair in the ball room of Riddle manor as he awaited the last of his Death Eater's to arrive. This was the first meeting since the attack on Hogsmeade and Azkaban. Voldemort rose from his seat as he saw that every last one of his followers were here.

"Welcome my faithful followers" began Voldemort in a somewhat normal voice. "You will be pleased to know that both resent attacks were very successful" Voldemort paused as the Death Eater's cheered at the news of two successful attacks. "Not only were we able to rescue our imprisoned brothers but we also cut the Auror's in half and caused one hundred thousand galleons damage to Hogsmeade village crippling the Ministry further" the Death Eater's cheered once more at this.

"Severus, what news do you have to report?" Voldemort asked after the cheers died down. Snape stepped forward and kneeled in front of Voldemort kissing the hem of his robes before he replied.

"My lord I have been able to find out that the old fool his having Kingsley Shacklebolt train the Potter brat" answered Snape knowing that his "master" wanted to hear about his number one enemy before anything else.

"What is Shacklebolt teaching the brat?" asked Voldemort in a hiss though he knew that no matter what training Potter received it would not save him from their next duel; against some of his Death Eater's maybe but nothing and nobody could stop him.

"The old fool is having Shacklebolt give him Auror training Milord" answered Snape as he kept his head bowed in submission, Snape "forgot" to mention that Dumbledore was training Potter or that Potter had been in the battle of Hogsmeade and the fact that he had saved Lord Greengrass's niece securing an alliance with the Greengrass Lord.

"Ha, if that's the best Dumbledore can do then they have already lost" spat Voldemort as he looked down upon Snape's form. "What other news do you have?"

"Dumbledore is planning to have his little Order start Duelling practise and he has people out trying to recruit new members but so far he has not had much luck on that front" answered Snape, he and Dumbledore had gone over what he should reveal to the Dark Lord.

"Very well Severus" said Voldemort happy that Dumbledore was having so much trouble in recruiting and was not doing anything to try and stop him. "keep your eyes open Severus and retake your place" Voldemort watched as Snape kissed his robes before retaking his place with the other Death Eater's standing around the room.

"Judson, what news do you have from the Ministry?" Voldemort asked as he turned to a huge hulk of a blonde man who has contacts within the Ministry. Judson stepped forward and just as Snape had done he knelt and kissed Voldemort's robes before answering.

"My lord, I have been informed that Auror Turpin was killed in the battle of Hogsmeade" Judson answered knowing that the third Auror in commands death would please his Lord and he knew that his Lord was about to go into a towering rage at his next piece of news.

"Good, very good" smirked Voldemort at the news of the Auror's Death. "What other news do you have? "Have you heard anything about Greyback?" Voldemort was planning on cursing the shit out of Greyback for not reporting straight to him after the battle the filthy animal.

"My Lord I heard from my contacts That Greyback was killed while in a fight with Remus Lupin" Judson braced himself for the curse he knew was only seconds away.

"WHAT GREAYBACK IS DEAD, _CRUCIO" _roared Voldemort in rage at the news that one of his best foot soldiers was dead; he may have been an animal but he was brilliant for spreading fear. Voldemort held the curse for a full minute before releasing Judson from the spell and watching as the hulk of a man twitched on the floor panting.

"I want Remus Lupin brought to me alive" Voldemort shouted at his followers before he allowed Judson to retake his place which he did so gingerly. The meeting carried on for another half an hour with Voldemort informing his Death Eater's that the next target would be the Assassination of Minister Scrimgeour and Madam Bones.

"Everyone get out of my sight except for Snape and Draco" said Voldemort in a hard cold tone. Once everyone had left and only Voldemort, Draco and Snape remained the Dark Lord retook his seat on his throne chair.

"Draco how goes your attempt on Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice.

"It is going quite well milord" answered Draco with a bow of his head. "The last attempt almost had him but I am working on a plan that is sure to get him" he and Harry had decided that this next bit of news could either give them more time or get Draco killed.

"And what is that?" Voldemort asked when Draco did not offer anything further.

"Milord I'm going to request a meeting with the headmaster about seeking protection from you and while in the meeting hit him with the killing curse," answered Draco, which was a complete lie that he and Harry had come up with.

"That is quite risky young Draco" commented Voldemort in his cold voice. "How do you plan to escape Hogwarts after that if you're successful?" Voldemort doubted he would go through with it or that if he did, he most likely would not succeed and even if he managed to kill Dumbledore and escape he was still going to die by his hand.

"I'm going to take my broom with me shrunken down in my pocket and after the old man is dead fly out of the window and grounds," answered Draco who could swear he almost smelt his own bullshit.

"Very well Draco, you have until the end of this year or you will take Dumbledore's place in the next adventure" said Voldemort coldly with his burning red eyes narrowed at the young blonde. "Now get out" Draco shot from the room as fast as he could.

"Now Severus I have a task for you that shall prove your loyalty once and for all" said Voldemort as he turned his attention to the man kneeling at his feet.

"I live to serve milord" said Snape wondering just what the Dark idiot had in store for him.

"You are to hit Harry Potter with a killing curse" said Voldemort confirming Snape's worst fears. "And to make sure that you are on my side you are to swear a wizards oath not to repeat this to anybody" Voldemort was taking no chances when it came to Potter and Snape's loyalty.

Snape reached for his wand with a shaky hand not believing what his task was and the fact that he could not warn anybody about it. "I, Severus Allen Snape swear on my life and magic not to reveal my task from the Dark Lord to anybody without his express permission, so mote it be" there was a flash of light as the oath was excepted.

"Very good Severus now just swear one more oath to actually hit Potter with the curse in front of everyone" Voldemort would not put it past Snape to just forget the whole task and never return to him if he was on Dumbledore's side, this way he had no choice unless he wanted to die. After Snape had reluctantly sworn the oath he was dismissed with the news that he too had until the end of the year to complete his task.

"Very soon the Wizarding world of Britain will crumble at my feet and the rest of the world will follow soon after" Voldemort said to himself as he retired to his chambers cackling madly as he poured himself a very old glass of red wine and settling on his bed with a Dark Arts book written by Gellart Grindlewald.

_AN: well there you go end of chapter six… How was it? I bet nobody was expecting Harry to be descended from_ _Ramesses II. How many of you were thinking it would be Merlin that he was descended from with Dumbledore's shock and awe? Until next time… _


	7. The Boy Who Lived

_I've said it once and I'll say it again, I own nothing but the plot and any OC'S I come up with._

The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat in the headmaster's office the day after Draco had been given his ultimatum; Draco had just finished explaining his meeting with the Dark Lord and all three of them where trying to figure out what to do next.

"Is your mother prepared to accept my help in hiding her?" Harry asked Draco after thinking things over for five minutes.

"Yes mother said she would much prefer to have you help her than stay in a loveless marriage or be anywhere near the Dark Lord" answered Draco who had already explained that his mother had only married his father because of a marriage contract made when they were born.

"Good I may have come up with a solution for her safety but she will have to stay there until after the war" said Harry as he looked between the headmaster and Draco.

"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore though he had a good idea as to what Harry was thinking; Albus had not made any suggestions himself because he wanted to see how good Harry could think for himself, after all Harry would one day lead them in this war and he needed to be able to plan and think for himself.

"I was thinking that she could move into Grimmauld place" answered Harry who had been thinking this over since Draco had first approached him on the Hogwarts express.

"What's Grimmauld place?" asked Draco with a confused look on his face.

"It's the ancestral home of the Black's, your mother's maiden family" explained Harry before Dumbledore could even open his mouth.

"The only question I have is how we are going to get Mrs Malfoy out of Malfoy manor without your father finding out" commented Harry who could not come up with a solution for this problem.

"Portkey or Apparition" suggested Draco before he remembered the wards around the manor. "No that won't work with all the wards around the manor" commented Draco, All three wizards fell silent trying to think of a way to remove Mrs Malfoy from Malfoy manor safely. After five minutes Harry came up with a possible solution.

"Fawkes" said Harry into the silence as he looked over at the sleeping Phoenix; he would have had his own Phoenix get Mrs Malfoy but she had only just hatched that morning, Harry's Phoenix was a beautiful gold with a red plumage the complete opposite of Fawkes who was red with a gold plumage.

"A most brilliant idea Harry" smiled Dumbledore as he looked upon Harry and Draco.

"Will you be dissolving the marriage contract between my mother and father?" Draco asked Harry, it had been his mother's idea to present this option to the new Lord of her family.

"If that is her wish I shall do so" answered Harry as he looked at Draco. "You do realise that you will have no last names unless you choose to be come part of the black family" said Harry who was willing to make them both Blacks but not Potters.

"Yes I know and we are both willing to become Blacks if you will have us" answered Draco who was looking forward to been completely out of his father's control as Lucius had never been a loving or caring father too him.

"I'll have Gringotts make the arrangements" said Harry with a nod at Draco. "you should go and inform your mother of the plan via owl and tell her to be ready by 5:30 tomorrow evening" Harry said to Draco as he knew that they did not have very many days left in which for Draco to reveal his true alliance to the world.

"I'll get right on it" said Draco as he rose from his seat. "And thanks for doing this Harry, I know you didn't have to but thank you" Draco said sincerely as he shook Harry's hand before leaving the office.

"Lets hope we can pull this off eh sir" said Harry as he turned back to face the headmaster.

"Yes let us hope so" said Dumbledore with a smile. "Now then I've been thinking about your training in the room of Requirement" at this Harry perked up wondering what his headmaster had come up with in less than twenty four hours.

"And what have you come up with sir" Harry asked eagerly.

"I think you and some others should spend one month real time training" answered Dumbledore seriously as he looked at Harry with twinkling eyes knowing that at the end of that one month Harry would be virtually unstoppable.

"That works out at twelve years with time slowed down" said Harry in shock after doing some quick maths in his head. "What would I learn for twelve years?" Harry asked wondering just what would take that long to learn.

"Transfiguration and Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts for a start" began Dumbledore as he looked at Harry. "Not to forget Ancient Runes and the Dark Arts" finished Dumbledore though he seemed reluctant about the Dark Arts.

"Wow that's quite a list" commented Harry with surprise "Are you sure about the Dark Arts?" Harry asked even though he was going to start reading about the Dark Arts himself but he never thought Albus "light wizard" Dumbledore would want him learning the Dark Arts.

"Yes if you are to defeat Lord Voldemort then you will need more than just the Light Arts" said Dumbledore gravely.

"Well if it will make you feel any better I could swear an oath never to become a Dark Lord or attack innocents" said Harry as he removed his wand ready to swear the oath.

"There is no need Harry you are far too good a person to ever do either of those things" said Dumbledore with a brilliant smile on his face. "Though I appreciate the offer" both Harry and Dumbledore smiled as Harry replaced his wand in its holster.

"Who else were you thinking about training in the room of requirement?" Harry asked as the headmaster conjured them both a cup of tea.

"Well I was thinking that the fighters in the Order could go in too get more experience" Dumbledore began as he took a drink of his tea. "And if Madam Bones will agree to it the new Auror recruits who have just entered the Auror academy" Dumbledore finished surprising Harry with his thinking as Harry had only expected him and maybe the Order not all these.

"How about any seventh year students who wish to become Auror's as well?" Harry asked after thinking everything over. "Voldemort's army is growing daily and ours needs to start growing otherwise we all die" Harry was kept up to date on Order and Voldemort matters and knew that Voldemort got at least four new recruits every three days or so if not more.

"Yes I agree with that" said Dumbledore with a nod of his head. "But if any students wish to do this training then they must be of age you are the only exception" Dumbledore was determined to keep children out of this war as much as possible; students of age were the exception as the were adults and he could not stop them no matter how much he wished he could.

"Well I was hoping you would allow Lisa Turpin with me" said Harry to the surprise of the headmaster.

"And why would you want Miss Turpin in this fight?" Dumbledore asked after he got over his surprise.

"I don't want her in the fight but she wishes to become a healer" Harry began as he drained the last of his cup of tea. "And now that there is going to be a healer in the Order then maybe he would be willing to train Lisa to be a healer" Harry finished explaining his reason for wanting Lisa in the training or at least some of it.

"Ah I see" said Dumbledore after Harry had explained his reasoning. "Well I shall ask healer Greengrass if _she_ would be willing to train Lisa" Harry smiled brightly as Dumbledore agreed to allow his request.

"And Lisa could learn the other none combat magic's as well" commented Harry with a smile knowing that this would help Lisa not only become a healer but allow her ample time to grieve for her father.

Harry and Dumbledore talked for another half an hour before walking down to lunch; after Lunch Harry was going to go into the room of requirement for twenty for hours and slow down time as he trained with Dobby to learn House-Elf magic, while the Headmaster was going to contact Madam Bones to see if she would agree to the training plan. Neither of them where expecting what was about to happen after lunch.

"Hello Lisa" said Harry as he arrived at the Ravenclaw table wanting to check on his friend and see how she was coping. "May I join you for lunch?" Harry noticed that quite a few people were watching him but he didn't care.

"Of course Harry" answered Lisa with a small smile as she looked up at Harry as he sat down next to her.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he dished himself a salad and poured a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Surviving" answered Lisa unconsciously echoing Harry's answer to Neville when he asked him that same question.

"Well I've a proposition for you" said Harry thinking it would be a good idea to give Lisa something to think about that may take her mind off of her father's death.

"And what might that be?" Lisa asked as she took a gulp of her juice. Harry then put up a silencing charm before he explained everything that he and the headmaster had found out about the room of requirement and their idea for training the Order and new Auror's along with Harry's idea for Lisa to train under healer Greengrass and in other none combat magic training.

"Wow" said Lisa in shock after Harry had finished explaining his and the headmasters idea to train for twelve years in just one month. "That's a long time but insanely brilliant at the same time" Lisa said with a smile as she dished herself the last slice of the treacle tart.

"I can't believe you got the last of the tart" Harry playfully pouted before getting a wicked grin on his face. "Dobby can I get some treacle tart" Harry called and a second later a full pie of the tart was on his plate causing him to grin widely and the nearby eyes to bulge as they had heard Harry's request as he taken down the silencing ward.

"You show off" laughed Lisa as she watched Harry almost inhale a huge spoonful.

"Me never" laughed Harry after he'd swallowed his mouthful. "What are you doing this afternoon?" Harry asked before he took another spoonful of tart.

"I'm going to read ahead a bit in Transfiguration" replied Lisa as she finished her slice of tart. "What about you?" Lisa asked as she finished of her drink and watched as Harry finished of more than half of the pie be draining his juice and standing from his seat.

"I'm going to train with Dobby for twenty four hours" Harry replied as Lisa too stood from her seat neither of them noticing the Potions master approaching them.

Severus Snape had just given Albus Dumbledore a rolled up piece of parchment with instructions not to open it for ten minutes; after all the Dark Lord had told him not to tell anybody about his task but he didn't say a damn thing about not writing it down in a letter explaining everything, he really should have gotten that oath worded more specific.

"Potter" Snape called as he approached Potter and Turpin; Merlin he hoped that Potter would be a lucky bastard and survive the killing curse a second time other wise all hope was lost.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he watched the Potions master stop in front of him with a weird look on his face. "How can I help you" Harry asked when Snape did not immediately say anything.

Snape looked at Harry for a moment noticing that Turpin was a few feet behind Potter and him and Potter were only a foot apart so there was no chance at missing; he only hoped that the headmaster believed his letter and that the Portkey that the Dark Lord had sent him this morning worked.

"Forgive me" Snape whispered just loud enough for Harry and Lisa to hear him before he gripped his wand in one hand and the Portkey in the other.

"For what professor?" Harry asked just before Snape whipped up his wand and pointed it at him.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Snape shouted and he watched as both Potter and Turpin's eyes went wide before the sickly green light impacted upon Potter's chest blasting him into Turpin causing them both to crumble.

"Activate" and just like that Snape vanished from the great hall as the students went completely silent and Dumbledore went white as a sheet as he stared at the fallen body off Harry Potter in shock and horror before he was snapped out of his shock by a blood-curdling scream of horror.

**HAARRRRRYYY**" Lisa Screamed as she cradled Harry's body too her with tears streaming down her face, she could not believe that she had just lost her father and now one of her best friends.

Dumbledore and the other teachers raced down from the high table to where Lisa was cradling Harry too her while sobbing while she repeatedly called his name but she got no response.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's body checking for signs of life; she did this three times before announcing the result.

"He is dead," Pomfrey said quietly into the silence of the hall while tears began running down her own face for the loss of her favourite patient.

"We should move Harry's body" said Dumbledore thickly after five minutes in which everyone stared at Harry and cried softly well not everyone the Death Eater's children didn't but the wisely kept silent and smirk free. Dumbledore removed his wand ready too levitate Harry but Neville stopped him.

"No" Neville shouted as he made his way over from the Gryffindor table where he had been sat in shock. "Harry was a hero so he should be carried to the hospital wing like a hero" Neville bent down and gently helped Lisa to her feet from under Harry.

"How do you mean Mr. Longbottom?" asked McGonagall as she watched the boy help Lisa to her feet before standing to the left of Harry's shoulder.

"I mean that Harry should be carried out of here on our shoulders just like the hero that he is," explained Neville to the shock of most.

"I agree" called Ron Weasley as he too stood from the Gryffindor table and made his way over to stand opposite Neville; he and Harry may not have been on the best of terms but he still thought off Harry as his black haired brother.

"So do I" said Ernie Macmillan as he rose from the Hufflepuff table and went to stand next to Neville.

"And me" called Justin Finch-Fletchley as he followed his best friend and stood next to Ron.

"Me too" said Terry Boot as he stood from his seat at the Ravenclaw table and stood next too Ernie.

"Don't forget Slytherin" called Daphne Greengrass from the Slytherin table, as she stood from her seat shocking quite a few as she made her way to stand next to Justin. Daphne had been told of Her father's alliance and she had always had a small crush on Harry plus this was her chance to prove that she was no Death Eater in training.

_He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself. A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than a disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely laying, on some surface. Therefore, he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too._

_Almost as soon as he reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes._

_He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be._

_He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was no longer wearing his contact lenses any more but he could see perfectly. Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small, soft thumpings of something that flapped, flailed and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful. _

_For the first time, he wished he were clothed. Barely had the wish formed in his head, than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on: they were soft, clean and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them… he stood up, looking around. Was he in some great room of requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see._

_A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist…_

_Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the great hall, with that clear, domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for – he recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking. And it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath._

_He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless, he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him. _

"_You cannot help." _

_He spun round. Sirius Black was walking towards him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Harry." He spread his arms wide. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk" stunned, Harry followed as Sirius strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, and leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Sirius sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his Godfather's face. Sirius's long, black hair, the piercing blue eyes: everything was as he had remembered it. And yet…_

"_But you're dead" said Harry._

"_Oh, yes" said Sirius matter-of-factly. _

"_Then… I'm dead too?"_

"_Ah" said Sirius, still smiling more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On he whole, my boy, I think not" _

"_Not?" repeated Harry. _

"_Not" said Sirius. _

"_But…" Harry raised his hand instinctively towards the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died – nobody died for me"_

"_Ah but your unique Harry" said Sirius, happiness seemed to radiate from him._

"_Explain" said Harry_

"_You were an accidental Horcrux Harry" began Sirius. "When the killing curse reflected off of you and hit Voldemort, his soul was ripped from his body, but a small part attached itself to the only living thing around, You" explained Sirius his smile dimming a bit._

"_I had a part of Voldemort's soul inside me?" Harry asked with revulsion._

"_Yes but thanks to Snape that part of Voldemort's soul has been destroyed" said Sirius smiling broadly once more. "Voldemort unintentionally ordered one of his anchors to life to be destroyed" Harry seemed to sag with relief. _

"_So how can I not be dead if I was hit with the killing curse and nobody died for me this time? Harry asked with confusion. _

"_Ah that would be Voldemort's fault once again" Said Sirius still smiling. "Think back what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty" encouraged Sirius._

"_He took my blood" said Harry after thinking back to everything that he knew that Voldemort had done to him._

"_Precisely" said Sirius. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to life while he lives!"_

"_So he's my Horcrux? Harry asked. _

"_Kinda" answered Sirius. "Now that Voldemort's soul is no longer inside of you, only he can kill you". _

"_The Prophecy?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, only you can kill him and only he can kill you" Sirius said. _

"_I've got to go back, haven't I?_

"_That is up to you" said Sirius. _

"_I've got a choice? Harry asked in surprise._

"_Yes, you can go back and fight the darkness" answered Sirius. "Or you can go on to the next great adventure". They sat in silence for a long while, or maybe no time at all before Harry spoke up. _

"_I'm going back and I'm going to do everything within my power to stop him" Harry said with conviction. _

"_I knew you'd say that," said Sirius with a smile. "Before you go back I have a little gift for you". _

"_What is it?" Harry asked as he looked at his godfather. _

"_When you return, you will be immune from the unforgivable curses" said Sirius with a bright smile and twinkling eyes not unlike Dumbledore's eyes. _

"_How?" asked a shocked Harry. _

"_A gift from Ramesses, Godric, your parents, me and the creator" answered Sirius smiling even more broadly. _

"_Brilliant" said Harry thinking how good it would be to get hit with a killing curse or the Cruciatus curse and just stand there looking at the caster._

"_Yes it is" commented Sirius. "Now just one piece of advice before you go" said Sirus as he stood from his seat, Harry following him. _

"_And what is that?" questioned Harry. _

"_Open your heart to Lisa Turpin" answered Sirius as he pulled Harry to him in a strong hug and he kissed the top of his head. "She may not realise it yet but she loves you, just as you love her". _

He was lying down again, but this time he was on a soft bed. The smell of the hospital wing filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes to find that a sheet had been pulled up over his face, removing the sheet from his head, Harry found that it was dark within the hospital. After a minute or so he realised that everyone must think he was dead, well he was for a time or his body was.

Sitting up Harry looked around, and found his wands on the bedside table, grabbing his wands he preformed the tempus spell and found it to be four thirty in the morning and only the day after Snape had hit him with the killing curse.

Harry got out of bed, glad that he was still in his jeans and t-shirt with only his trainers removed but looking around his bed he found them next to his bedside table, after he had put them on he made his way out of the hospital wing as quietly as he could not wanting to wake Madam Pomfrey just yet though she would be awake soon when he was finished.

As he was walking down the corridor away from the hospital wing, Harry conjured a long black cloak with a deep hood, donning the cloak and pulled up the hood; Harry looked in a window and could not see his face in the refection.

Harry made his way to the great hall, upon entering the dark hall, Harry removed his wand and pointed it at his throat.

"Sonorus maximus" intoned Harry before he took a deep breathe.

"WAAAAKKKEEEE UUUPPPP" Harry bellowed as loudly as he could, and with his voice amplified to the max, it was heard all over the castle making people jump out of their beds in absolute shock and fright at such a loud voice. "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL ITS VERY IMPORTANT" Harry then removed the charm as he heard hundreds of footsteps moving quickly around the castle. After waiting for about five minutes, Harry saw the first people enter the great hall wearily, sleepy eyed and yawning. After a further five minutes, everyone seemed to be in the great hall and staring at him with apprehension as he stood in front of the teachers table unmoving.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore as he made his way to the front of the students and professors and looked at Harry, though he had not yet drawn his wand.

" I am a dead man walking" answered Harry to the confusion of everyone, nobody recognised his voice as he was making his voice deeper than normal too throw them off of who he was for awhile longer so he could annoy the headmaster a bit.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" said Dumbledore with confusion as he stared at the stranger or who he thought was a stranger.

"Well shall I give you some clues as to who I am?" Harry asked with amusement.

"I'd much prefer that you just tell me who you are" replied Dumbledore with a frown on his face.

"Too bad" said Harry. "I want you to work it out for yourself" Harry was dying to burst out laughing at the headmasters face.

"Very well, what are your clues?" asked a reluctant Dumbledore.

"Very simple, I shall say three quotes and you will have one guess as to who I am" answered Harry.

"Sounds simply enough" commented Dumbledore. "I'm ready for your quotes".

"Very good, my first quote is" Harry paused for a second. "I? I find myself holding a pair of thick woollen socks". Harry watched as Dumbledore began to think where he had heard that saying before but before he could work it out Harry continued. "The happiest man on earth would be able to use the mirror of Erised like a normal mirror" Harry could almost hear the cogs turning in Dumbledore's mind.

"And finally, Bertie Bott's! I was most unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one" Harry smiled broadly as Dumbledore's eyes went wide as he worked out who he was.

"Harry?" whispered Dumbledore with hope in his voice, as he had only ever spoke those three quotes to one person.

"You got it in one sir" said Harry as he removed his hood allowing everyone to see who he was. The candles had been lit when the first teacher walked into the hall.

Harry looked around the hall and saw that everyone's jaws where hanging open along with their eyes open wide in shock.

"Harry" shouted several different voices as people began making their way too him but nobody got to him as fast as the light brown haired blur that jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"How?" Lisa asked as she pulled away enough to look into Harry's eyes though she did not remove herself from Harry's arms, with her own arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I'll explain it all in awhile," answered Harry as he smiled at Lisa whilst he quickly built up his Gryffindor courage. "But first there's one thing I've wanted to do for a few months now".

"And what is that?" Lisa had totally forgotten that they were in a hall full of people.

"This" replied Harry before he gently pulled Lisa's head to him and gently but passionately kissed her, not even caring that the whole of Hogwarts was watching him. "I love you Lisa Turpin" Harry said after they broke apart.

"I love you Harry Potter" replied Lisa with a beaming smile on her face for the first time since her father was killed, Lisa then proceeded to snog Harry with all the passion and love that she could muster while the Professor's and students burst into applause at the fact that they had their hero back and he had finally opened his heart to the girl he loved. All that is except a small, petite redhead who was scowling deeply enough to make Voldemort take a step back (_Not really_) and was already plotting revenge, of the deadly kind.

An: well there's chapter 7, how was it? The Horcrux in Harry has been destroyed and he's immune to the unforgivable's, was it believable? Next chapter will be Harry explaining what Happened while he was "dead" and the training… until next time.

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Twelve years in a month

Twelve years in a month

_Harry Potter: the boy who lived, lives._

_Draco Black formally, Malfoy; joins Harry Potter in the fight against who know who. _

Voldemort took one look at the headline and let out a scream of frustration and anger, causing the Death Eater's in the throne room with him to quake in fear.

"How is that brat still alive?" Voldemort shouted but he didn't receive an answer as the Death Eater's were just as confused as he was. The Dark Lord paced around his throne room thinking furiously as to how Harry Potter had survived yet another killing curse until a memory flashed in his mind.

_"I will crush Potter like the bug that he is." snarled Voldemort with venom. "Beat me indeed, tell me old man what gives you that impression when you yourself have never beaten me?" though Voldemort would admit it to no one he was weary of how confident the old man seemed in his belief._

_"Because Harry posses a power far greater than your own." answered Dumbledore before firing a stunner at the Dark Lord indicating that there little chat was over as he had planted the little seed of doubt in the Dark Lord's mind._

_"Nobody has power greater than mine Dumbledore." spat Voldemort as the headmaster moved a chunk of rock into the path of his killing curse._

_"Harry does." said Dumbledore as he began to rapid fire curses and hexes at the Dark Lord as his aura flared around him in a brilliant light blue_

"_What if it was true._" said a voice in his head. "_What if the power the old man spoke about was that Potter was immune to the killing curse." _

"Then I will kill him another way." Voldemort spoke aloud into the silence of his Death Eater's. "If I am unable to kill Potter with the killing curse, then there are far worse ways to kill the brat." the Death Eater's each breathed a sigh of relief that their master was not cursing them where they stood.

"What is our next move milord?" Lucius Malfoy asked his master with a bow hoping to take his mind off of Potter for the time being.

"We make plans to kill the Minister." answered Voldemort as he took a seat at the head of the oak table in the middle of the room and indicated his inner circle do the same, once they had done so he continued. "And you will deal with your son Malfoy." at this Malfoy nodded his head in agreement that he would show his son not to go against his lord.

"We also need to recruit new blood for our course." said Voldemort as a terrified house-elf brought him a glass of port before popping away as fast as he could.

"Milord, I have good news on that front." began Selwyn with a bow of his head. "The werewolf pack off Germany has agreed to join you milord and are making their way to England as we speak." Selwyn finished with a proud look on his face.

"How many are in this pack." Voldemort asked Selwyn in a hiss showing that he was not yet pleased with the report. "And who is their Alfa?" Voldemort almost smiled at the shiver of fear that ran through his Death Eater's when he hissed his displeasure.

"The pack is fifty strong Milord, and are led by Alarice Ull." answered Selwyn quickly so as to not displease his Lord and end up under the Cruciatus curse. "They will be arriving in a Muggle airport in the next couple of days." thinking quickly trying to determine if he'd left anything out.

"Why are they coming in the Muggle way." asked Rabastan Lestrange with disgust in his voice and a sneer on his face.

"So they don't attract the attention of the Ministry you dim-witted imbecile." hissed Voldemort with a glare at the Lestrange brother for asking such a stupid and pointless question. "Continue Selwyn if you have more too your report." that was the most polite Voldemort had been in over twenty years and it threw his Death Eater's for a loop as was the point.

"Well nothing much other than that they are all well trained in the Dark Arts and Duelling." answered Selwyn hoping to please his master. "The leader Alarice, has won the Germany dulling tournament the four times he entered and he also worked briefly as a hit-wizard before he was bitten at the age of twenty nine." finished Selwyn after thinking over everything of importance that he thought the Dark Lord should know immediately.

"Very good Selwyn, you have done well with this alliance." said Voldemort with a nod of his head. "You shall lead the attack on any Muggle town tonight as a reward and you may pick yourself one of our Muggle prisoners for an hour of fun." Voldemort smiled at the pleased look on Selwyn's face and the looks of jealousy from the other Death Eater's knowing that that reward would motivate them to do better in their tasks.

"Thank you milord, you are too kind." said Selwyn with a deep bow of his head.

"Those are the kind of results I expect of each and every one of you." began Voldemort in cold hard voice as he looked at the rest of his inner circle. "Results such as this get you rewards and failure such as yours Malfoy end with you spending three months in prison if your captured or worse if you come back too me a failure." all of the Death Eater's looked uneasy at this except Selwyn.

"Severus preformed his task perfectly and even though the brat lived, he has been given three hours in my private potions lab as a reward for his completed task." said Voldemort hoping that this would motivate them even more. The Death Eater's all gave their own reports for the next half hour before Voldemort gave them all a group task.

"Now lastly, I want everyone practicing their duelling in the new dulling hall." began Voldemort introducing something new. "I want every Death Eater to practice their aiming, dodging, spells and shields so as to better combat the Auror's and Dumbledore's little Order, the better you all are the quicker we can eliminate our enemies and win this war once and for all" finished Voldemort in a voice that left no room for argument and at the same time dared someone to try and protest; nobody did. Voldemort himself would practise against all three Lestrange's once Bella got back from her recruiting in Bulgaria, but for now he would go against the brothers and Malfoy.

_Hogwarts, headmaster's office._

Harry Potter once again found himself in the headmasters' office at Hogwarts, but this time he had Lisa Turpin with him instead of Draco Black, formally Malfoy. Harry was explaining to the headmaster and his new girlfriend how he had survived the killing curse once again.

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you?" Dumbledore asked in slight shock, the old headmaster was kicking himself for not having checked Harry when he confirmed that Tom had created Horcruxes.

"Yes but Snivillus' killing curse destroyed the soul fragment, thus allowing me too live." answered Harry. "Plus Voldemort took some of my blood in the ritual too give himself a new body and he took my mother's protection into himself, effectively making himself my Horcrux that only he can kill." explained Harry as he held Lisa's hand.

"The Prophecy?" Dumbledore asked and getting a nod from Harry he continued. "Well if you are going to defeat Tom, we should get your training started as soon as possible." before he could continue Lisa interrupted them.

"What do you mean by Harry's going to defeat Tom?" Asked Lisa with confusion in her voice. "And who is Tom anyway?" Harry had yet to tell anybody about the Prophecy and he had not got around to telling Lisa the story about Lord Voldemort's history.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, is the birth name of Lord Voldemort" answered Harry with a bit of reluctance thinking that once Lisa worked it out she would go running for the hills and he wouldn't blame her either. Harry and Dumbledore both watched Lisa as she thought over everything she had learned so far, both waiting to see her reaction but for two very different reasons.

"The Prophet got it right didn't they, your Prophesised to defeat V-Voldemort?" Lisa asked after thinking in silence for five minutes and coming up with no other explanation.

"Yes, in the end this whole war will be decided between me and Voldemort." answered Harry looking down so he didn't have to see the rejection from Lisa.

"It's a good job you're going to win then isn't it." Lisa said firmly as Harry continued to look at his lap and the headmaster just quietly observed the two teens.

"I might not win, Voldemort has fifty years experience, not to mention he is the most powerful Dark Lord to ever live." said Harry sadly knowing that it wasn't long before Lisa walked out of the office and his life forever.

Lisa reached out to Harry and placed her hand under his chin before lifting his head until he was looking in her eyes. "You listen to me Harry Potter, you are going to win this war and defeat Voldemort." Lisa said firmly and with conviction.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked quietly as he stared into Lisa's beautiful blue eyes.

"Because you always beat him" said Lisa firmly as she stared into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "And because I believe in you, as do's the headmaster and most of the Wizarding world." finished Lisa with a loving smile on her face.

"You believe in me?" Harry asked with hope in his voice. "But I thought you would want to be as far away from me as you could get." Harry whispered the last part so only Lisa would hear him and though the headmaster heard he acted like he didn't.

"Never, it took me months to finally get your love and I'm not about to lose it after only a day." Lisa whispered back before she leaned into Harry and gave him a quick but emotion filled kiss. Harry turned to the headmaster after the kiss, filled with new a motive.

"We had best get the best tutors money can buy because I want to beat Voldemort by the end of my seventh year." said Harry we conviction.

"I have already started contacting people to train you my boy." Said Dumbledore with a smile and his eyes going full twinkle at Harry's conviction to win. "I already have three people signed up to teach you for twelve years in one month" Dumbledore was radiating happiness and excitement at this point.

"Who have you got so far Sir?" Harry asked almost as excited as the headmaster even though he didn't know who he had got; the headmaster's excitement was contagious.

"Well first I have been able to convince my long time friend and confident Kai Croaker" answered Dumbledore with a beaming smile as Lisa gasped though he didn't get any reaction from Harry as he had no idea who Kai Croaker was.

"Who is Kai Croaker and what will he be training me in?" Harry asked knowing that the headmaster had stopped speaking just so he would ask that question.

"Kai Croaker is the head of the unspeakables and will be training you in battle magic and the Dark Arts." answered Dumbledore to the astonishment of Harry and Lisa.

"And how much is that going to cost me?" Harry asked thinking he would have hand over half of his family money for twelve years training.

"The total cost for Kai Croaker is free." answered Dumbledore shocking both teens once again. "Kai said that he would train you for free if it meant helping you too defeat Tom." the headmaster smiled as he saw the grateful look in both teens' eyes.

"That's brilliant and I shall do my best not to let him down." said Harry with a smile. "Who else have you got lined up?" asked Harry wondering who else the headmaster was going to spring on him.

"The second person is Bill Weasley and he will be teaching you in curse breaking, warding and Egyptian curses." Dumbledore answered with a smile as Harry's face lit up.

"Wicked I always thought that Bill had a cool job" said Harry with a smile at the thought of learning such advanced magic and with someone he liked to boot.

"And finally I have convinced Healer Greengrass to take you on as an apprentice healer, Miss. Turpin." said Dumbledore with a smile at Lisa whose eyes went wide.

"Apprentice healer and not a trainee" Lisa said with a smile after getting over her shock; the difference with an apprentice was that as an apprentice you learned everything that your teacher knew and you stayed with one teacher; while as a trainee you where passed from teacher to teacher for five years before being made to work as a healer but with Lisa as an apprentice she would learn the healer trade for ten years.

"Yes, with the years you will be in the room of requirement I thought it best to be an apprentice." commented Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Sir." said Lisa with a beaming smile; at that moment they where interrupted by the clearing of two throats from above them, looking up they saw Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor standing at the edge of their portrait and looking down at them.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to teach young Harry here to control his fire and earth elements." asked Godric with a fond look at his young heir.

"That would be excellent as there had not being a wizard with the ability to control an element since you were alive." answered Dumbledore with a beaming smile since he had been having trouble working out how Harry could learn to control this ability when it manifested its self at his magical maturity.

"_**And I would like to teach you in the fine art of High Parseltongue"**_ Salazar hissed at Harry causing his eyes to widen while Dumbledore and Lisa looked on in confusion at the hissing portrait.

"_**What is High Parseltongue?" **_Harry asked the Portrait having never heard of High Parseltongue.

"_**High Parseltongue is battle magic and warding that only a Parcelmouth can learn" **_answered Salazar with a glint in his eyes at the possibility to teach another this fine art_**. **_"_**The battle magic will be almost impossible to block against and any High Parseltongue wards will be impossible to break**_"answered Salazar with a smile as Harry's eyes took on the same glint as his had.

"_**It would be an honor to learn from you, Snake Lord**_"Harry said with a smirk that caused Salazar to burst out laughing at the nickname that Godric used to call him when they where building the castle. Harry turned to Lisa and Dumbledore with a grin and tried to explain what Salazar had offered.

"_**Salazar has offered to teach me high Parseltongue"**_ Said Harry not realizing that he was still speaking in the snake language; as I said he tried to explain.

"You're talking in Parseltongue Harry, we can't understand the hisses" said Lisa smiling as they all heard the two founders howling with laughter while the two female founders and Dumbledore just chuckled.

"How's this?" Harry asked after concentrating for a moment.

"That's better" smiled Lisa as she re-took Harry's hand.

"Well as I was saying, Lord Slytherin has offered to teach me High Parseltongue" said Harry explaining what he had hissed at them; he then told them what Slytherin had told him about the art and the three of them discussed it for awhile and also who else they would get to train Harry. Even though the Auror's where going into the Room of Requirement, they would exit after the three year Auror training finished and Harry would be having independent lessons. After Harry and Lisa left the headmaster's office they made their way to the Room of Requirement, upon entering the room Harry called out for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked as he popped into the room.

"Are you still willing to teach us House-elf magic?" Harry asked as he, Lisa and Dobby took a seat, Dobby beaming at Harry Potter Sirs greatness as he put it.

"Dobby would be honored to teach Harry Potter sir and his Turpy" answered Dobby obviously referring to Lisa as Harry's Turpy which had them both smiling. Over the next two weeks real time (336 weeks slowed down time) Dobby taught them the ways of house-elf magic.

House-elves possess their own forms of powerful magic, distinct from that used by wizards and witches, which they generally use in the service of their masters. This magic can be used without the permission of their masters, or even against their orders, though such disobedience obliges them to punish themselves in various painful ways. Among other things, this magic allows house-elves to travel instantly from place to place, in a manner similar to Apparition; they are able to do this even within the boundaries of Hogwarts and other places where Anti-Apparition and Anti-Disapparition charms are in effect, preventing human Apparition and Disapparition. House-elves can, however, use side-along Apparition to transport humans. The full nature of the elves' magic is never fully disclosed, but it seems to be quite formidable as Dobby taught them how to banish each over very much like he did to Lucius Malfoy in Harry's second year. Dobby also taught them how to channel the house-elf magic so they could hover in the air; hovering height all depended on the power of the house-elf or in this case witch or wizard; as Dobby was able to hover fifteen feet in the air while Lisa could reach twenty feet, while Harry was able to hover over thirty feet in the air.

Overall Harry and Lisa spent just under six years in slowed down time learning everything they could, from hovering in the air too becoming invisible and from shattering bones too healing bones. During this time Harry and Lisa became very close, after the first year they started sharing a bed but didn't make love with each over until near the end of year two.

They both came into their magical maturity and where both even more powerful than before, but Harry did not attempt to use his fire or earth elements as he would be learning that in the twelve year training. After the two weeks real time came to an end the door to the room of requirement opened so they would know the training was finished.

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office going over all the last minute details for Harry's and the Auror's training; he and Madam Bones had been able to come up with all the tutors needed to train Harry. The Auror cadets would be trained by the Auror trainers. Madam bones was hoping that the training went well and if it did she would pay Hogwarts for use of the room so they could train even more Auror's; though the Headmaster didn't think Harry would be too pleased to loose his rooms, oh well he would just have to find somewhere for the boy to stay unless he could convince him to return to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." said a voice in front of him, causing his head to snap up and his wand to be pointed at the person or in the case people before he realized who it was.

"Harry, Miss. Turpin." exclaimed Dumbledore in shock as he had not been alerted by the wards that someone was coming up his stairs nor did he hear the door open or close. "How did you get in here without me knowing?" asked Dumbledore the two teens.

"We used the house-elf form of traveling." answered Harry in amusement as he and Lisa took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"But the wards." said Dumbledore then after having thought about what Harry had said and what the house-elves could do. "You can pass through the wards." it was more of a statement.

"Yes, we can travel through any and all wards." commented Harry with a smile.

"And we can go from one place to another in seconds." said Lisa smiling brightly.

"Just think what that will mean to the Death Eater's when I've finished my twelve years training." said Harry while his eyes darkened a shade. "When I'm finished they won't even feel safe in their own homes." Harry finished to the shock of Dumbledore.

"You mean you're going to actively hunt the Death Eater's?" Dumbledore asked with something akin to hope in his voice, he had not been able to actively hunt the Death Eater's in the first war because they were so strong and always seemed to be one step ahead of the Order and the Auror's.

"Yes, Voldemort's power is growing and so is his army." answered Harry with a grim look on his face. "While I was learning house-elf magic I was able to completely block my mind and access Voldemort's undetected and gather information." Harry finished explaining to the amazement of the headmaster.

"What were you able to find out?" Dumbledore asked with a bit of hesitation wanting to know a much as he could about the Dark Lord and yet not wanting to know.

"Well, he has managed to recruit the Werewolves of Germany." answered Harry with scowl as he thought of the fifty Werewolves who were getting involved in a war they had no business getting involved in. "He has also recruited fifteen giants to his side" Harry paused here to give the headmaster time to process what he had been told so far.

"That is grave news." Said Dumbledore with a grim look on his old face as he processed everything he had learned so far. "Anything else I should know?" Dumbledore was hoping that would be all but alas it was not to be.

"Yes, it seems that Voldemort has had the Death Eater's practicing everyday for the past two weeks and he himself is practicing his dueling by taking on the Lestrange brothers and Malfoy while he waits for Bellatrix to return from Bulgaria" answered Harry to the shock of Dumbledore as he'd never heard the Dark Lord do anything like this in the first war.

"It would seem that Tom is readying for war and he is not going to underestimate us this time around." commented Dumbledore sadly as he thought of all the lives that would be forever changed or lost in the second Wizarding war against Lord Voldemort.

"Well, I do have some good news." said Harry with a small smile knowing that his next piece of news would cheer up the headmaster greatly.

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked as he came out of his sad thoughts to focus on his favorite pupil.

"I know where Voldemort hid one of his Horcruxes." answered with a self satisfied smile on his face as Lisa smirked at Dumbledore's eyes widening. "Hidden in a cave off of the coast of Portsmouth." Harry said answering Dumbledore's unasked question.

"That is good news." Said Dumbledore with a smile on his face and twinkling eyes. "I also have good news in that we have been able to recruit all off your teachers to train you for twelve years in a month." the headmaster's smile widened as he saw both Harry and Lisa's faces lit up with excitement at hearing this bit of news.

Over the next hour the headmaster and the two students talked over everything that Harry would learn, as well as what Lisa could expect as a healer apprentice. Dumbledore also informed them that Severus Snape was on their side and the only reason he hit Harry with the killing curse was because Voldemort ordered it and made him take an oath to make sure he did it; it took a bit of convincing on Dumbledore's part but eventually he was able to convince Harry and Lisa that Snape was telling the truth, though Harry vowed that he was at least going to punch Snape for it.

_Training (AN: I'm just going to explain a bit about what Harry learns, this way I can add things to the story as it progresses and I don't have to spend hours writing down every last spell he learns as that can be boring to read)_

Over the next twelve years (one month real time) Harry learnt everything his teachers could throw at him.

In Transfiguration he learnt Conjuration, Conjuration is a branch of Transfiguration in which an object or an animal is Transfigured from 'thin air'. Although some conjuration spells are simpler and are taught to younger students, most spells are N.E.W.T.-level and are taught to Sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, food cannot be conjured, however, life can. Harry learnt how to conjure weapons such as silver spears for combat against Werewolves and he also learnt how to conjure a solid wall in front of himself so as to block the killing curse even though he was immune to it that did not mean he wanted to advertise that little fact. Harry also learned how to animate objects to attack his enemies in battle; he also leant how to become an animagus which took him the better part of three years; Harry's form was very unique as they were only bread in Muggle captivity, his form was that of a Liger and at over twelve feet tall on his back legs and weighing in at over nine hundred pounds he was a very intimidating sight.

In charms Harry learnt how to charm objects to either attack his opponents or protect him or others; he also learnt some very deadly charms that could maim or kill his opponents; he also learnt how to pass on messages with the Patronus charm. He also learnt how to create Portkey's.

With Bill Harry learnt all the ancient Egyptian curses that Bill knew off; from the acid curse to the eye gouging curse; not to mention how to break curses placed on objects so they would be safe to touch once more. Harry also learned how to construct and break wards, he leant how to successfully use the Fidelius Charm and every other ward available, the breaking of wards was more difficult as you had to identify each ward and take them down separately and very carefully as one wrong move could cause a magical backlash that could severely injure or even kill you.

Harry learnt Defense against the Dark Arts from Remus and Moody; he learnt how to conjure every shield that they knew from a _Protego Maximus_ to the _Clausus _shield which would allow him to throw up a powerful shield in front of someone else protecting them when they could not protect themselves. He also learnt how to combat dark creatures such as Acromantula and Dragons; though Dragons where very resistant to magic except their eyes which where the week spots of the Dragon; it is also said that large Dragons could with stand up to five killing curses; one case was reported that it had taken over ten killing curses to bring down a rampaging Dragon two hundred years ago.

With Kai Croaker, Harry learnt battle magic and Dark magic; in the battle magic lessons he learned the group stunning spell which if the wizard was powerful enough he could stun up to ten people with one spell; he also learned the _Flatus_ spell which would cause a tremor in the ground knocking his opponents off of their feet and also the _Ventus_ spell which caused a huge blast of wind to shoot at his opponent.

In Dark magic Harry learnt everything from the _Frendo_ curse which crushed a person's skull to the_ Pectoris__Calculus_ which turned a person's heart to stone and from the _Cruorem Congelo _which froze the blood in the immediate area in which the curse hit, for example if the curse hit you on the finger it would freeze all the blood in that hand. Harry also learned how to successfully perform the Imperius Curse and Killing Curse though he refused point blank to even try the Cruciatus Curse, he had felt sick to his stomach the one time he had performed that curse on Bellatrix Lestrange even though he had not cast it correctly.

Harry was able to fully control his elemental abilities with the help of Godric Gryffindor (Portrait) and could now hurl fire in battle or call upon the earth to act as a shield for him and people around him that would block the unforgivable curses better than anything else ever could. _(AN: can't explain the elementals too much as I don't know much my self_) as Harry mastered the fire element he found that he was immune to fire spells including Fiendfyre and Dragon fire, and though it would not burn him it would make him sweat buckets after a few minutes. As he mastered his Earth element he found that he could also learn Herbology a lot easier.

Harry also learnt high Parseltongue, which meant that any spell he used while speaking in Parseltongue would be twice as powerful as it normally would have been thus making it twice as hard to defend against and wards constructed in Parseltongue where impossible to break unless you was a Parcelmouth not to mention with Parsel magic you could set a password on the ward which would bring them down and guessing a password could take hours, days or even months and then you might not even get near the correct password.

Harry would also duel a different opponent everyday so as to build up his dueling skills and so he could get a feel for different opponents thus making him even better, it took Harry over four years before he could defeat Kai Croaker and another three before he could beat him every time they dulled; after seven years of dulling Harry could take on Kai, Bill, Remus and Moody at the same time and win nine times out off ten. Harry would also Duel with Draco once a week and though Draco only beat him when Harry had dueled against Kai or all four of his dulling opponents later on, Draco was very good at dulling and could now defeat Bill, Remus and Moody most of the time and after ten years he finally was able to defeat Kai. Draco at first attended the Auror training for three years as he wanted to become an Auror when he finished the twelve year training; he also taught Harry the laws of the Wizarding world and also the ways off a Pureblood which mainly consisted of formal dinners or balls for the rich or the famous in which Harry was both. After twelve years Harry and Draco became as close as brothers and more often than not they could be seen laughing and joking or playing pranks on the others in their free time.

Lisa was also able to gain the status of a full healer after her twelve years as an apprentice; she also dulled with Harry for an hour a night and even though she could never defeat him she would be able to hold her own against most Death Eater's. Lisa and Harry became even closer and after five years into the twelve Harry had plucked up all of his Gryffindor courage and had had a private dinner and dance with Lisa before going down on one knee and asking her to be his wife too which Lisa very enthusiastically accepted.

_Headmaster's office one month later_

Harry and Lisa were half way through informing the headmaster of everything they had learned in the twelve year training program; Dumbledore was beaming with pride at his two students.

"Oh before I forget sir, Lisa has agreed to be my wife." Said Harry with a smile so big he was endanger of splitting his face open (not really)

"That is marvelous news." beamed Dumbledore with his eyes going full twinkle. "Congratulations to you both." The headmaster could not be happier for the pair as they deserved every bit of happiness as they were both the last members of their family lines.

"Thank you sir." Said Lisa and Harry in unison, before anybody could do more than smile the castle seemed to tremble.

**THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP… **

The three of them looked at each other in alarm as with every thump the castle would shake, the thumping seemed to becoming from outside and seemed to be getting closer. Just as they where about to go to the window the headmaster seemed to stiffen in his seat.

"The gates are under attack." Said a grave Dumbledore as he went to the window followed by Harry and Lisa, what they saw shocked them to their core and seemed to freeze them where they stood.

**THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP… **

There down at the gates of Hogwarts where five giants and what seemed to be fifty Death Eater's and a swarm of Dementors. As they looked on they watched as two of the giants battered the iron gates that where strengthened by magic but what shocked them even more was the giants smashing through the gates after only a minute and the Dark Army storming the grounds and heading towards the castle with battles cries.

End of chapter eight.

_How was it, I hope I explained the training good enough though as a stated at the start of Harry's training I would not write down every spell he learnt. And I've been looking for a good cliffhanger and am hoping this one is good enough for you to want more; please review, oh I forgot, I own nothing but the plot and any OC's…_


	9. Battle of Hogwarts and the Ministry

_I own nothing except the plot_

**Battle of Hogwarts and the Ministry**

**THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP… **

_The three of them looked at each other in alarm as with every thump the castle would shake, the thumping seemed to becoming from outside and seemed to be getting closer. Just as they where about to go to the window the headmaster seemed to stiffen in his seat._

_"The gates are under attack." Said a grave Dumbledore as he went to the window followed by Harry and Lisa, what they saw shocked them to their core and seemed to freeze them where they stood._

**THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP… **

_There down at the gates of Hogwarts were five giants and what seemed to be fifty Death Eaters and a swarm of Dementors. As they looked on they watched as two of the giants battered the iron gates that where strengthened by magic but what shocked them even more was they giants smashing through the gates after only a minute and the Dark Army storming the grounds and heading towards the castle with battles cries. _

"Shit." Harry cursed before he went into leader mode as his tutors liked to call it. "Dumbledore lock down the castle that should slow them down for about ten minutes" said Harry quickly taking over before the headmaster could even blink. "Lisa get on the floo and have the Weasley twins get a hold of any of the graduated DA and Order and have them come up behind them blasting" Both Dumbledore and Lisa quickly ran to do their given tasks both surprised that Harry was the one giving the orders instead of the headmaster; when the castle was in lockdown only the headmaster's fireplace could be used to floo-call anybody.

Harry, meanwhile put his wand to his throat and muttered "_Sonorus maximus"._ "ATTENTION TEACHERS ANS STUDENTS! HOGWARTS IS UNDER ATTACK BY DARK FORCES; PREFECTS LEAD YOU'RE HOUSES TOO YOU'RE COMMON ROOMS WHILE ANY AND ALL TEACHERS ABLE TO FIGHT PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GREAT HALL. All over the school Harry's voice boomed and teachers and students alike were quick to obey his orders never giving it a second thought that a sixth year was giving them orders. "ALL STUDENTS OF AGE THAT IS TO SAY SEVENTEEN AND WILLING TO DEFEND THE SCHOOL MAY DO SO AND ARE ASKED TO JOIN THE TEACHERS IN THE GREAT HALL; here Harry paused really hating what he was about to do but he had no choice if they wanted to win this battle. "ANY MEMBERS OF THE DA ABLE TO PRODUCE A CORPOREAL PATRONUS CHARM MAY ALSO MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE GREAT HALL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPARATION" Harry muttered the counter charm returning his voice to normal and turned to see the headmaster and Lisa waiting for his next instructions, Harry absently noticed that Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling even more and he had a small smile on his face.

"Lisa I need you to go to the hospital wing and explain to Pomfrey of your training and to inform her that your there to help her with the injured" Harry said to Lisa who nodded her understanding and began making her way to the door before she quickly ran back to Harry and gave him a quick kiss and a whispered "Good Luck" before she quickly left the office and Harry turned to Dumbledore who now winced every so often as a result of the giants pounding on the entrance doors and therefore the wards which he was tied too.

"We should get to the great hall and organize our troops as best we can in the short time we have" said Harry before grabbing Dumbledore's arm and using house-elf magic to "pop" them to the great hall startling quite a few of the assembled fighters there; Harry looked around and was surprised to see half of the DA along with ten seventh year Hufflepuffs, nine Ravenclaw's and all the off age Gryffindors but what surprised him the most was the five seventh year Slytherin's standing to one side looking unsure if they would be accepted by the rest of the fighters or not.

Just then the great hall doors opened and Draco Black walked in leading Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. All the members of the DA pointed theirs wands at the new comers but Draco and his lot ignored them and made their way over to Harry.

"These are all able and willing to defend Hogwarts if you'll allow them Harry" said Draco causing the members of the DA to gape at the use of Harry's first name and the politeness of his voice.

"Don't trust them Harry they'll stab us in the back the second they get the chance" Warned Ron with a scowl on his face but Harry ignored him as he grinned at Draco.

"I wondered if you would help us" commented Harry more to the rest of Draco's gang than Draco himself.

"You know me I'm with you till the end my Brother" said Draco with a grin of his own as the rest of his group stepped up to Harry and held out the wands and bowed their heads to him in a show of respect.

"Our wands are yours to command" the Slytherin's said in perfect unison causing all the DA's eyes to widen while the teachers looked on proudly.

"Thank you" said Harry simply but sincerely before he turned to look at everyone. "This battle will be bloody and fierce as they wish to not only take over the school but to kill any and all resistance and that is why I'm asking you all to use _Reducto_ curses the most; I'm not asking you to kill if you do not wish too, but use them against their legs as much as you can" explained Harry as a huge bang was heard on the entrance doors along with a creaking sound signaling that the doors would not hold up much longer.

Harry and Dumbledore led the fighters of Hogwarts out into the entrance hall knowing they were grossly out numbered with only forty five on their side and they both prayed that the Weasley twins would pull through for them and soon.

**BOOM! **

And with that the great doors shattered inwards as a giant rammed its tree-trunk club through the doors showering them all with splinters of wood, before the Death Eater's poured into the entrance hall and the battle was on. Soon the hall was filled with multicolored flashes of light and shouts as the Death Eater's and Hogwarts defenders engaged in a battle that was quickly becoming bloody.

Harry ducked a jet of deep red light knowing that it was the Cruciatus curse; Harry straightened up and looked at the Death Eater that had fired the curse at him but instead of firing at the Death Eater Harry just gave him a cold unblinking Stare that after a few seconds was starting to unnerve the rookie.

"_Avada Kedavra_" The rookie's killing curse was spot on target and with only five feet apart the sickly green curse struck Harry in the chest, but to the complete and utter shock of the rookie Harry stayed standing as though a tickling charm had just hit him.

"Allow me" said Harry as he raised his wand at the Death Eater who was trembling from head to toe and had already soiled himself. "_Avada Kedavra_" Harry's silent killing curse erupted out of his wand and struck the Death Eater before he even knew what was happening.

Harry turned to the Giant who had smashed in the doors, who was only now entering the hall; Harry was just raising his wand when an icy cold feeling filled the hall and he slammed up his Occlumency shields to full power.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry's silver-white stag burst from his wand and charged at the Dementors just beyond the doors and was followed by at least ten others keeping the soul sucking creatures at bay for the time being. Harry turned his attention back to the giant and raised his wand at it once more.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry's killing curse struck the giant in the stomach eliciting a bellow of pain from the giant but it did not drop down dead.

"Avada Kedavra" shouted a female voice from his left and turning his head Harry saw Blaise Zabini stood next to him with a hard look on her pretty face that would have looked out of place on any other female except a Slytherin. Blaise's killing curse struck the giant and just like Harry's only caused the giant to bellow in pain and rage.

Blaise looked at Harry hoping he had some bright idea as he fired a _Reducto_ curse at a nearby Death Eater that was battling against Pansy Parkinson; his curse struck the Death Eater in the back of the knee and dropped him like a sack of spuds before Pansy finished him off with a stunning spell.

"Any idea's on how to drop this oaf?" Blaise asked as Harry turned his attention back to the giant.

"Yeh I got one." Answered Harry before he closed his eyes in concentration and began to levitate himself off of the floor much to the shock of Blaise and everyone else who spotted him rising above the battle; Harry got level with the giants face who was looking at him stupidly as he rubbed his belly.

Harry smiled a humorless smile at the giant before raising his wand and aiming at the giant's eyes. _"Avada Kedavra_" this time when the curse struck the giant in his left eye it fell backwards taking out one side of the wall next to the entrance doors but it was without a doubt dead; Harry looked down and seeing everyone still looking at him in shock in stead of battling he quickly lowered himself to the ground before firing a _Sectumsempra_ at a group of four Death Eater's before quickly jumping into a four on one duel which started the battle back up as everyone was shook out of their shock though Harry would later swear up and down that he heard Draco shout "show off" as the battle restarted.

_Ministry of Magic, visitor's entrance_

The Dark Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange walked up to the beat up old telephone box that was the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic and upon entering Lucius dialed the number before a voice filled the telephone box.

"_Please state your names and reasons for visiting the Ministry of Magic"_ said a female voice. Voldemort smirked at the other two.

"Lord Voldemort, here to kill the Minister for Magic" replied Voldemort actually announcing who he was and what he was there to do.

"Lucius Malfoy, here to kill any who get in our way" stated Lucius grinning all the while, it had been his idea to use this entrance as he'd had fun coming this way and stating more and more daft things just to see what would happen.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, here to aid my master" said Bellatrix as she waited to see what would happen.

"_Thank you and have a pleasant day"_ said the same voice as three badges slid down the change slot; Voldemort picked up his and saw written upon the badge was the words. _Lord Voldemort, Homicide. _Looking at Malfoy's he saw that his badge said the same as his but with his name on it. Both men turned to Bellatrix as she growled in anger and looking at her badge Voldemort could see why even if it did make him grin some what evilly. _Bellatrix Lestrange, boot licking_. Voldemort even attached the badge to his robes as the lift began to descend into the ground causing Lucius to snort in a very un-pureblooded way.

Voldemort sneered at the Ministry workers as he led Malfoy and Bellatrix over to the security desk. Here he was, the Dark Lord strolling though the Ministry leading two of his inner circle and not one bloody person had spotted him or even glanced his way.

"Wand please" said the security wizard holding out his hand and not even looking up from his newspaper; Voldemort sneered before he actually handed the security wizard his wand who then placed it on what looked to be a weighing scale and after a few seconds a strip of paper came out of a slot.

"13½", yew wood, with a phoenix feather core, been in use sixty four years" said the security wizard as he handed Voldemort his wand back and finally looked up.

"Have a pleas…" the security wizards mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened as he realized that the Dark Lord was stood in front of his desk with two wanted Death Eater's.

"A pleasant day? I will, thank you" hissed Voldemort before he whipped his wand up at the wizard. "_Avada Kedavra"_ at the same time that the security wizard dropped to the floor dead alarms began going off in the building indicating that an unforgivable had just been used and finally people started to realize that the Dark Lord was standing among them.

After only mere seconds (Thirty if one wants to be precise) the witches and wizards began to scream as more and more Death Eater's appeared in the lobby of the Ministry through either Apparition or by Floo; some where even hidden in the crowds of screaming people and just placed their white masks on their faces before joining their lord, all in all by the time the Auror's arrived the Dark Lord was standing in front of fifty six Death Eater's and twenty or so Ministry workers lay dead and even more dieing as the Death Eater's began what was to become known as the Ministry's biggest blunder and slaughter.

When the Auror's finally arrived on the scene they where grossly out numbered and out matched as the Dark Lord had the best of the best of his army mainly the German Werewolves and the Lestrange's and Malfoy. The battle that ensued was bloody and pretty much one sided as the Death Eater's and the Dark Lord tore apart the Auror's and any other Ministry employee and any of the public that was unluckily in escaping or foolish enough to try and help.

"_Avada Kedavra_" lazily intoned as an Auror was passing by him, as it stood he was mainly just killing the Auror's as they passed or after taking a pot-shot as so far none of the Auror's where brave enough to actually duel _him_. Voldemort grinned evilly as he looked around the Atrium, the large entrance hall looked as though a Muggle bomb had gone off; walls all around had huge gapping holes from missed spells, fires had erupted here and there and the most pleasant sight (in the his opinion) was all the bodies, body parts and blood that littered the floor. It really was a slaughter on the Ministry as he had only lost one or two Death Eater's while the Auror's only had half of the original thirty still fighting; so caught up in his observation, Voldemort failed to see the witch and wizard sneaking up behind him until said wizard hit him in the right shoulder blade with a cutting charm.

With a roar of pain and rage the Dark Lord spun around to find himself face to face with Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, both off whom looked ready to fight him to the Death.

"Finally the exclusive Minister shows up" hissed Voldemort in cold voice that caused the hair on the back of his foes neck to stand on end and a chill to run up and down their spines.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked the Minister in hard voice after getting his wits about him once more.

"I simply came in the visitors entrance and walked up to the security desk." Answered Voldemort to the shock of both the Minister and bones. "Even got a badge and handed over my wand to be checked before anyone even realized I was among them, _pathetic_ security really." The evil laugh, no cackle scared the shit out off his opponents as he dropped into a dueling stance.

The two-on-one duel was fast, vicious, and bloody and to those watching awe inspiring; as the darkest, most skilled Dark Lord in history battled two of the best dueler's in the last twenty five years. Both Amelia and Scrimgeour showed why they had risen to the top as they kept pace with the evil wizard. After five minutes all three were bloodied and had more than a few broken bones.

Amelia fell to a shattered knee-cap as a spell managed to sneak past her defenses; with her eyes watering from the pain of her knee and the rest of her body, she watched as the Dark Lord turned his full attention on the Minister. After another five minutes and with a broken wrist, shattered left collar bone and too many to count cuts along with his robes covered in huge amounts of blood Lord Voldemort managed to hit the Minister with the killing curse dropping him to the floor, dead.

Voldemort, wincing in pain turned his attention to Amelia, idly noticing that the off duty Auror's seemed to have shown up as there where now about twice as many as he'd last seen. Raising his wand at the still downed DMLE head.

"You have my full respect for your dueling skills and bravery as an opponent," said Voldemort through the pain in his body. With a small bow of his head and a quick _Avada Kedavra_, Amelia Bones joined the now Ex Minister in the next great adventure.

Turning to battle still on going, Voldemort placed his wand to his throat and muttered the _Sonorus_ charm. "IT'S DONE; RETREAT" and even though he could have taken over the Ministry, this battle had been to kill the Minister and crush more of the Wizarding worlds hope and seconds later the battle was over as the Dark Lord and his army vanished leaving twenty Auror's and around ten other employees who had stayed to fight. Out of his army the Dark Lord had only lost nine of his Death Eater's whilst the only Auror's left where currently standing in the Ministry, not including the ten in Diagon alley and how ever many managed to survive the battle still going at Hogwarts, all in all the Auror corps and Ministry where crippled almost beyond repair.

_Diagon Ally Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _

Ten minutes after Lisa Turpin had passed on the order from their silent business partner and their unofficial dark haired brother. The Weasley twins had managed to get into contact with more than half of the Order of the Phoenix members and most of the graduated DA members, who were more than happy and ready to help their leader in battle. Looking at the people gathered in their shop the Weasley twins gave the same orders as they'd been given.

"Ok people; Harry wants us to come up behind the Death Eater's blasting." Began Fred with a serious expression on his face and none of the normal mischievous smile that was normally found on a Weasley twins face.

"Now that means instead of stunning spells he wants blasting curses." Said George taking over from his brother with a similar expression on his face.

"What kind of blasting curse?" asked Oliver wood who had not been in the DA, but had tagged along with Lee Jordan who he'd been having a catch up drink with.

"Well there's the _Reducto_, _Confringo,_ _Expulso_ and _Bombarda Maxima_." Answered Fred as he looked around at the people gathered and seeing everyone nod their understanding.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I will be using the _Sectumsempra_ curse." Growled Moody from the back of the gathering with a hard look upon his scared face that made his scars even more visible if that was even possible.

"What's that… began Fred

"And how do you perform it?" finished George

"It's a dark cutting curse and you say the incantation Sectumsempra along with a slashing motion of the wand." Answered Moody and to demonstrate, he pulled his wand from his arm holster and pointing his wand at the wall to his left made a slashing motion with his wand while murmuring the incantation. There was a blue flash of light before a long deep gash appeared on the wall causing quite a few people to pale at the thought of what that would do against a human body instead of the wall.

"Right now that that's settled what say we go kick some ass." Suggested Remus Lupin gaining nods from everyone gathered in the shop.

Moody and surprisingly Katie Bell led the way out of the shop and into Diagon Alley to the nearest Apparition Point that was just two shops down from the Twins shop; and before any of the two rookies Auror's manning the departure and arrival point the group of thirty nine disappeared with tiny pops only to reappear outside the smashed in gates of Hogwarts.

"Let's go" said Moody as he began limping as fast as his wooden leg would allow him to go, which was surprisingly fast as he kept pace with most of the fighters.

Halfway across the grounds of Hogwarts, the reinforcement fighters noticed two things. One was that the battle had spilled out onto the grounds and two a Death Eater just outside the forbidden forest was leading what seemed to be thirty or forty Inferi, or reanimated corpses. Ignoring the small army of dead bodies as they where not moving at a great speed, Moody and the rest of the fighters raced to engage the Death Eater's.

There was only two giants left as three had already been killed, and as Harry looked up at one of the remaining Giants he began gathering some of his vast magical power wanting to finish the Giant with one powerful spell.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA"**_ roared Harry in high Parseltongue and instead of the usual sickly green of the killing curse; it was a dark almost black green that erupted from his wand. The dark, thick curse rocketed across the fifteen feet separating him and the giant and slammed into the giants belly and to Harry's shock actually lifted the giant five feet off of its feet and blew it halfway across the ground where it crushed half the greenhouses and just as he'd wanted it was dead in one shot.

As he was looking around Ron Weasley spotted a short, fat Death Eater with a silver glove like hand. Knowing from Harry's description of the hand that Lord Voldemort had gifted his Death Eater, Ron knew that this was Peter Pettigrew, the traitor.

"How dare you come here." Spat Ron with venom in his voice as he reached Pettigrew, who flinched at Ron's tone of voice before spinning round to face the red haired wizard who was extremely angry at seeing his old "rat" and the Potter's betrayer.

"R-Ron." stammered Pettigrew in fear at the sight of the enraged wizard before him. And before Peter could do or say anything else Ron began firing hexes and jinxes at him as fast as he could.

"_Confringo_" "_Expulso_" "_Reducto"_ "_Bombarda Maxima" _the four blasting Curses all hit their targets and left Peter with a shattered wand and left forearm from the Confringo hex, while the Expulso curse had blasted him off of his feet and left him sprawled on his back and the Reducto curse shattered most of his ribs and the Bombarda curse tore his right leg off from the knee down leaving nothing more than a stump and a spray of blood and gore on the ground and covering his left leg. After all the blasting curses Peter was left howling and crying in absolute agony.

Ron looked around the on going battle and spotted Harry not far away from him, Ron stood in shock and awe as he watched his former best mate blast one of the remaining giants across the ground with one shot.

"Harry." Shouted Ron to get the teens attention and upon seeing Harry look his way waived him over. Harry came jogging over punching a Death Eater in the face dropping him to the ground as he did so.

"What's up Ron?" asked Harry as he stood beside the redhead who was only a few inches taller than him at 6"3 while Harry now stood at 6"1.

"Caught myself a rat." Answered Ron as he pointed down at Pettigrew who was still whimpering on the ground.

"Wormtail" hissed Harry in hard cold voice as he looked down at his parent's betrayer.

"H-Harry" gasped Pettigrew as he looked up into Harry's eyes that turned from brilliant emerald green to a velvety black. "P-please, y-your f-f-father w-would h-have s-shown m-me m-mercy." Peter stammered hoping that Harry would spare him like he did in his third year.

"How dare you ask for mercy after all you've down" Spat Harry still in his cold hard voice causing both Ron and Wormtail to flinch.

Ron watched in awe as Harry's aura sprang into existence in a multitude of greens, reds, gold, blues and whites. The Gold and whites were a sign of a very powerful wizard and as Harry's aura was mainly gold and white with reds, blues and greens surrounding the gold and white; Ron could tell that Harry was one, if not _the_ most powerful wizard on the planet and at the moment he was highly pissed off, not a good combination.

Suddenly the words of the sorting hat at the beginning of the year floated into his mind.

_But the light has a chosen child too lead us into battle against the darkness_

_In the fiercest battle of all time; the child of Prophecy, most powerful since Godric Gryffindor will battle the dark with his most loyal at his side." _

Right then and there, Ronald Weasley decided that the safest place on earth in a battle was standing behind Harry Potter. Ron was pulled out of his thoughts as Harry leveled his wand at Pettigrew.

"Goodbye Peter." Hissed Harry as he aimed his wand right at the heart of Wormtail and without waiting a second longer. "Avada Kedavra" the normal sickly green of the killing curse jumped out of his wand and struck Peter Pettigrew in the chest right where his heart is located ripping all life from his Parent's betrayer and Sirius' framer.

Before either Harry or Ron could do much else two things happened. One the airs become bitingly cold and frigid announcing that the Dementors had returned to the battle and a shout echoed across the grounds.

"ATTACK" shouted the Death Eater who had been leading the small army of Inferi, finally managed to reach the battle field.

Harry slammed up his Occlumency shields while pulling up the happiest memories he possessed, including the first time Lisa had told him she loved him and the first time the two off them had made love and Lisa agreeing to marry him when he'd asked her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry's stag Patronus erupted from his wand and charged the incoming Dementors. Before Harry could turn to deal with the army of corpses he heard a groan from beside him and turned to see Ron drop to his knees clutching his head as a result from the effect the Dementors had on him.

"Legilimens" said Harry pointing his wand at the redhead and using a little known trick that a master Occlumens could perform, Harry slammed up temporary mind shields blocking out the Dementors effect on Ron.

Harry helped Ron to his feet as Draco and the Headmaster joined his side while firing Incendio curses at the incoming corpses along with a lot of the fighters of the light.

"Think you could take out the Death Eater leading the Inferi?" Harry asked as he let lose another Patronus.

"Yeh we should have no problem with the dolt." Answered Draco as he and the Headmaster began firing at the Death Eater leading the Inferi and Ron kept the Death Eater's at bay.

Harry closed his eyes and began pulling up his fire element to the surface as he put his wand away and held his hands up to his chest palms facing out. All three wizards could feel the power building in Harry and glancing at the teen could see the fire gathering in the palms of his hands before his eyes snapped open.

"MOVE" bellowed Harry in a tone of voice that left no room for argument; and weather they were a Death Eater or a fighter for the light, every witch and wizard still standing dropped to the floor as Harry let out a roar and thrust his hands towards the Inferi and the fire that had been building in his palms leaped out of his hands and raced across the ground in a stream on white hot fire.

As the fire reached the corpses they began trying to escape the burning heat but the stream of fire encircled them until they where all bunched together with no way of escaping. Once Harry was sure that all the Inferi was trapped in his ring off fire he clapped his hands together once and upon doing so the ring of fire came together as it tore right through the corpses cutting them in half and dropping them all to the ground. As the last corpse hit the ground, Harry began lowering his hands whilst holding them from his body as in doing so the now huge ball of fire began lowering on the Inferi and before long the bodies where totally engulfed in flames before they where reduced to nothing but ash.

For another half an hour the Death Eater's and fighters of the light did battle, but finally after over an hour of fighting the fighters of the light managed to defeat the Death Eater's, drive off the Dementors and kill the remaining giant.

Harry stood looking around the grounds of Hogwarts completely out of breath, bleeding from numerous cuts and wincing from a broken arm and magically drained to a point that if he preformed a simple Lumos he would most likely pass out for a week, then again that seemed like the best idea he'd had all night.

He looked up as the students who he had ordered back to their common rooms came out of the smashed in front doors and began helping the wounded defenders of Hogwarts.

"Harry, my boy." Said a voice from beside him as the headmaster came up to him, and turning his head Harry saw that the headmaster was likewise sporting cuts but not nearly as many as he was.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry with tiredness in his voice as he winced as a sharp pain shot up his back.

"After tonight I believe you have earned the right to address me by my first name." said Dumbledore with proud smile on his face and the twinkle coming back to his eyes as he looked upon his favorite student.

"Thank you sir." Said Harry with a tired smile on his worn out face.

"Go to the hospital wing and get yourself looked at and have some rest." Even though it was an order Dumbledore made it sound more like a request or suggestion.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as he looked around the grounds at all the injured or dead defenders of Hogwarts.

"Quite sure my boy." Answered Dumbledore as he gently patted Harry on the shoulder. "We can handle things from here" Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you sir." Said Harry as he turned towards the castle. "See you later sir." As Harry began to walk across the grounds he was met with thunderous applause as everyone on the grounds knew that it was him, Harry Potter who had lead them in battle and in doing so had led them to a victory.

End of nine.

_How was it? Please review the next update will be up sometime soon, chapter will be called _thepassing of the torch_. _


End file.
